¿¡Ese soy yo?
by nyanko1827
Summary: Mismo chico, misma familia, mismos amigos, mismo destino, pero distinta vida. ¿Qué hará Tsuna cuando quede frente a su yo de un mundo paralelo? ¡Editado!
1. En teoría un día normal

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Parejas: **1827, y toques de otras, según vaya la dirección del fic.

**Genero: **Romance/Humor/Familia.

**Rating: **M.

**Summary: **Mismo chico, misma familia, mismos amigos, mismo destino, pero distinta vida. ¿Qué hará Tsuna cuando quede frente a su yo de un mundo paralelo?

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personajes —

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamientos personajes»

* * *

><p><strong>¿¡Ese soy yo!?<strong>

**Capitulo I **

**En teoría un día normal.**

* * *

><p>Soy Tsunayoshi Sawada, mayormente conocido como Dame-Tsuna, y muy a mi pesar, Decimo Vongola. Y Ahora mismo estoy en mi habitación, junto a Reborn, observando mi cama con asombro. En ella había una versión igual a mí, pero desnudo, con múltiples marcas rojizasmoradas por todo el cuerpo, tumbado en la cama y tapado con las sabanas. Seguro que os preguntaréis el como esa versión mía a llegado ahí, os lo explicaré.

_~Flash Back~_

_Hoy era un día normal para mí, Tsunayoshi Sawada, como siempre Reborn me despertaba cinco minutos antes de llegar a la escuela, me vestía rápido y corriendo, almorzaba una tostada, salía de casa para encontrarme con mis dos mejores amigos en la puerta e irme corriendo a la escuela. Por el camino me encontraba con Onii-san, mi adorada y querida Kyoko-chan y Hana-san, y comenzábamos un entrenamiento 'extremo' según el boxeador. Llegábamos justo a tiempo y agotados a la escuela, sólo para ser recibidos, atemorizados y golpeados por el jefe del Comité Disciplinario, Kyoya Hibari. Entrábamos a clase y empezábamos otro día de aburrida vida escolar._

_Como siempre hoy también he sido atormentado y humillado por algunos estudiantes y profesores, pero gracias a la ayuda de Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto eso ha durado bien poco. Después de acabar la mañana íbamos a la azotea a almorzar y luego comenzábamos otra vez las clases. Que por desgracia mía nos toca E.F. que corremos por el campo para calentar y nos dividimos en grupos para jugar a algún deporte, donde mi equipo pierde y me toca limpiar después de clase, suerte que mis amigos me ayudan. _

_Suspiro._

_A última hora podíamos dirigirnos a nuestras casas y relajarnos, en caso de algunos afortunados, pero no era mi caso. Al llegar a casa me encontraba con mis tres 'hermanos pequeños' correteando y comiéndose mí merienda. Luego de haber podido comer algo, comenzaba con mi entrenamiento espartano de parte de mi sádico tutor en casa, para convertirme en el mejor jefe que la mafia haya tenido. En resumen, una vida __**fantástica**__ (nótese el sarcasmo)._

_Como todos los días, entraba a mi habitación me cambiaba el uniforme por otra ropa más cómoda y comenzaba a hacer los deberes al estilo Vongola. Es decir, con múltiples bombas atadas a mí cintura, martillazos cada vez que me equivocaba, disparos con el arma favorita de mí __**querido **__tutor, bueno se entiende. Una tarde __**pacífica y sin complicaciones**__. _

_Si sólo Lambo no hubiese entrado en mi habitación montando un disturbio, cabreando a Reborn, y disparando la bazuca de los 10 años contra mi. Ahora mismo esto no hubiera pasado._

_~Fin Flash Back~_

Bueno, ahora ya sabéis como esa versión igual a mí a aparecido ahí. El problema es que no nos atrevemos a despertarlo, incluso Reborn que normalmente no tiene reparos en desertarme de una manera horrible, no se atreve. Y aquí estamos observándole haber cuando despierta, viéndole moverse en su sueño, y murmurando cosas inatendibles. Suspire, si no se despierta pronto me tocara dormir en el sofá, me lo veo venir. Que suerte la mía.

—Umm… —dijo entre sueños mi contraparte, decidí que observarle no iba a hacer que se despertara, así que hice lo más sensato que se me ocurrió.

—Reborn, según dijo Shoichi-kun cuando hicimos el viaje hacia el futuro, dos personas iguales en un mismo mundo es imposible porque lo destruirían. ¿Por qué no ha pasado na–? ¡Ouch! —recibí una patada directa a la cabeza, cuanto me quiere.

—No seas idiota, Dame-Tsuna. Es mejor que no haya sucedido nada, mañana por la mañana iré a hablar con Irie mientras estas en la escuela para ver que piensa de esto, ahora vamos a dormir —dijo Reborn una vez cambiado en su pijama y tumbado en su hamaca.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta Reborn, mi cama ya esta ocupada —refunfuñe, me lo imaginaba esta noche dormiré en el sofá.

—No te quejes y vete a dormir, además, ¿de que te quejas? Ese eres tú, que más te da dormir con él.

Eso es cierto, él es yo, somos la misma persona. Pero me conozco, si yo despertara con alguien igual a mí y en mi cama, gritaría hasta despertar a todos, y eso es algo que quiero evitar. ¿Qué diría Okaa-san si viera a dos yo? Seguramente le daría algo– no. Es Okaa-san, gritaría de júbilo porque ahora tiene a dos hijos gemelos. Y nos comenzaría a vestir de manera que fuéramos idénticos, y llamaría a Oto-san para contárselo, el vendría y comenzaría a decir tonterías sobre 'que lindos son mis dos hijos' y nos sacaría fotos a los dos juntos para luego enseñárselas al abuelo, a todos los miembros de Vongola, a toda la CEDEF e incluso me arriesgo a decir que se las enseñaría a Varia, si es que en mi casa no hay nadie normal. Volví a suspirar.

Tenía que decidirme, o me acuesto con mi contraparte o me voy a dormir en el sofá. Que dilema tengo, no sé que hacer y encima Reborn ya esta durmiendo como si aquí no pasara nada. Bueno, supongo que la mejor opción es el sofá. Miro a mi cama por última vez, y me vuelvo a fijar en esas marcas que recorren el cuello y parte del torso de mí otra versión, ¿de que serán esas marcas? Además, ahora que le miro bien, es lindo. Me sonrojo, ¡pero que estoy pensando, y de mi mismo! ¡Parezco un mirón y encima me miro a mí! Me voy al sofá, por supuesto que la mejor opción es: el sofá. Y esta es mi vida, que aunque sea una mierda. No la cambiaria por otra.

* * *

><p>Soy Tsunayoshi Sawada, mayormente conocido como Tsu-chan, y soy el Decimo Vongola. Hoy es otro día normal, me despierto dos horas antes de ir a la escuela, me visto y empiezo a prepara el almuerzo para todos. Una vez hecho, voy y despierto a mis 'hermanos pequeños' y me dirijo a la cocina para ver a mi tutor legal, Reborn, ya sentado en la mesa esperándonos a todos. Cuando los niños han bajado y sentado en la mesa, decimos un pequeño pero audible 'Itadakimas' y empezamos a almorzar. Cuando acabamos, Reborn se encarga de recoger la mesa y lavar los platos, mientras yo ayudo a los niños a prepararse para la escuela. Antes de irme y reunirme con mis dos mejores amigos me giro hacia Reborn y le miro.<p>

—Reborn, hoy no vendré después de la escuela, he quedado con Kyoya —el asiente con la cabeza y coge el móvil, seguramente para llamar a Bianchi-chan, la hermana mayor de Haya-kun, para pedirle que recoja los niños después de la escuela.

Todos nos despedimos con un 'Itekimas' recibiendo una mirada de reconocimiento por Reborn. Como siempre al cerrar la puerta me encuentro con Haya-kun y Take-kun, vamos tranquilamente hasta la escuela de mis hermanos nos despedimos de ellos y nos dirigimos a Nami-chuu. Por el camino, como siempre nos encontramos con Ryo-nii, Kyoko y Hana. Hablando tranquilamente, excepto cuando Ryo-nii y Haya-kun les daba por discutir y a Take-kun por calmarles. Al llegar a la escuela somos recibidos por el jefe del Comité Disciplinario, Kyoya Hibari, le saludo y le doy una sonrisa, recibiendo a cambio una de las suyas.

Al entrar en clase es como siempre somos rodeados por la mayoría de los alumnos, recibiendo saludos y sonrisas. Al llegar el profesor, nos sentamos y comenzamos las clases, que como siempre son aburridas así que me echo una siesta hasta la hora de comer. Cuando la campana suena indicando el final del primer período de clases, nos dirigimos a la azotea donde Kyoya ya nos (me) espera. Pasamos el rato hablando y divirtiéndonos, cada uno a su manera y al acabar el recreo nos volvemos a clases para terminar otra jornada escolar. Nos toca E.F. nada del otro mundo, correr alrededor del campo para calentar y luego dividirnos en grupos para hacer algún deporte.

Cuando la campana del final de clases suena, recogemos nuestras cosas y nos vamos a nuestras casas. Eso es lo que haría normalmente, pero hoy me voy a casa de Kyoya, a pasar la tarde y seguramente la noche. Al llegar a las puertas de la escuela, veo que el prefecto ya me esta esperando así que me doy prisa para ir junto a él.

Una vez en su casa, hacemos los deberes, una vez acabados, preparamos las cosas para mañana, luego bajamos a cenar y nos preparamos para dormir o como a Kyoya le gusta llamarlo 'prepararnos para nuestra noche de juegos'. Donde siempre acabo marcado de chupetones, cansado y demasiado adolorido como para poder andar al día siguiente. Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, sí, Kyoya y yo estamos saliendo. Y esta es mi vida, que aunque haya sufrido mucho por ella, es la mejor que pude haber tenido. Y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

::0::

**Un mismo chico, misma familia, mismos amigos, mismo destino, pero distinta vida. ¿Qué pasará mañana, cuando estén los dos despiertos?**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! ¿Qué tal como primer capítulo~? Como os habréis dado cuenta el fic está narrado por los dos Tsuna's~ Me ha costado un motón eso de narrar en primera persona todo un capítulo, y lo cierto es que estoy bastante orgullosa por este capítulo, espero seguir orgullosa por todo el fic XD ¡Y, Sí! Me gustan los fics donde la bazuca se ve involucrada como os habréis fijado XP

Otra cosa, los títulos del capítulo y del fic son dichos por el Tsuna que todos conocemos~ (es decir, el primero que ha explicado el como a sido su día)

Bueno~ Como ya sabéis dependiendo de lo bien recibida que sea, dentro de dos días subiré el segundo capítulo y si no, pues lo subiré la semana que viene~

Espero vuestros comentarios, críticas, lo que queráis poner (pero, por favor, que sean constructivas~) ;D

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo~

**Editado 28.01.2012**


	2. Yo y mi contraparte

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**N/A: **Los narradores serán o los dos Tsuna's, algún guardián o Reborn. Si no son ellos, la narración es mía. Otra aclaración, a Dame-Tsuna le llamaré Tsuna y al otro Tsuna le llamaré Tsunayoshi a la hora de narrar, ¿okis?

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personajes —

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamientos personajes»

* * *

><p><strong>¿¡Ese soy yo!?<strong>

**Capitulo II **

**Yo y mí contraparte.**

* * *

><p><em>~En el mundo de Tsunayoshi~<em>

De repente, en medio de la noche, después de que Tsunayoshi y yo acabáramos nuestras actividades, escucho una explosión, me giro en dirección al ruido solo para toparme que mi niño a sido envuelto en humo de color rosa y ni se ha despertado, si es que siempre acaba agotado después de una de nuestras sesiones. Cuando el humo se disipa, veo que Tsunayoshi ha desaparecido. Me alarmo, pero no lo muestro exteriormente, eso nunca había sucedido. Hago lo más sensato en una de estas situaciones, avisar al tutor legal de mi pareja. Cojo el móvil y le llamo, el anillo ha sonado tres veces antes de que lo coja.

—_Hibari, ¿que sucede? —_me pregunta algo molesto por haberle despertado, como le entiendo.

—Tsunayoshi ha sido envuelto en un humo de color rosa, y a desaparecido —le contesto, se queda en silencio unos momentos, supongo que pensando, antes de decidirse a hablar.

—_Mañana por la mañana, antes de que Irie vaya a la escuela me pasare por su casa para explicárselo. No hace falta que te preocupes por él, seguro que está bien. Solo hay una cosa que me preocupa._

Bufé, que poco me gusta que sepan lo que pienso o siento, y el tutor de Tsunayoshi parece que lo sepa todo. Aunque me llamó la atención eso último dicho.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

—_Sí, si lo que ha pasado es lo que pienso, entonces a tú lado tendría que haber otro Tsuna, no el que conocemos pero si su futuro. Ahora será mejor que sigas durmiendo, ya hablaremos mañana con todos los guardianes —_dicho eso colgó.

Dormir dice, sin Tsunayoshi a mi lado me cuesta más coger el sueño. Bufé, con lo bien y calentito que estaba hace un rato, y ahora me siento como antes de conocerle, solo, vacío y con frío. Que noche más larga me espera sin mi Tsunayoshi.

* * *

><p><em>~Con Tsuna&amp;Tsunayoshi~<em>

En la residencia Sawada, aunque aún era de noche, Nana ya estaba despierta lavándose y cambiándose el pijama por ropa más cómoda. Al bajar las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina y ponerse el delantal, se encuentra que su hijo esta durmiendo en el sofá. Se acerca y le despierta.

—Tsu-kun, querido. ¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí? —Tsuna medio dormido, mira a su madre.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación a estas horas, Okaa-san? —su madre se ríe entre dientes.

—No, Tsu-kun. Estas en el sofá —le dice con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, Tsuna al parecer va encajando esas palabras.

—¿Sofá? —pregunta, para luego poner cara de asombro. Al parecer ya se ha acordado del incidente de anoche.

—Si, sofá. ¿Ya estas despierto, Tsu-kun?

—Jaja, si, gomen Kaa-san. Estaba durmiendo en el sofá porque ayer por la noche no tenía sueño y baje a ver la televisión.

—Ara, ara, Tsu-kun la próxima vez que apagues la televisión, sube a dormir a tu habitación y no te quedes durmiendo en el sofá —me dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Mierda, podría haber escogido una mejor mentira. Mira que decirle eso y tener la televisión apagada, si es que ya tienen razón en llamarme Dame-Tsuna, si soy un inútil, no sirvo ni para inventarme escusas. Bueno, será mejor que saque estos pensamientos depresivos de mi cabeza, que solo son las 6:30 de la mañana, mirando el lado bueno de esto, al menos hoy llegaremos temprano a la escuela. ¡Hoy no seré mordido hasta la muerte! Juju, que suerte. Voy a cambiarme y… al entrar en mi habitación me encuentro con que mi otro yo está despierto, vestido con mi ropa y Reborn hablando con él, al escucharme entrar los dos se voltean a verme. ¿Qué ha pasado mientras yo no estaba?

::0::

Como siempre _mamma_ se despierta muy temprano, ojala Dame-Tsuna hiciera lo mismo… Espera, los ruidos vienen del baño que hay al lado de la habitación de Dame-Tsuna, no de la habitación de _mamma_. Abro los ojos, es imposible que el inútil de mi estudiante se despierte tan temprano. Miro alrededor de la habitación y me encuentro con mi Dame-estudiante poniéndose ropa de calle y no el uniforme escolar. Capaz de pensar que es domingo… un momento, ¿eso son chupetones? Si Dame-Tsuna aún es virgen… Oh, claro, esa es la otra versión del inútil de mi estudiante. Pero que raro si que se ha despertado temprano, además lo está haciendo todo con las luces apagadas, ¿era para no despertarme?

—Buenos días, Reborn —me saluda, es completamente distinto a Dame-Tsuna. Si ese inútil se viera en la situación de su contraparte, seguramente habría despertado a todos con su sonoro y patético grito.

—Buenos días… Tsuna —no puedo llamarle Dame, porque sin duda no es tan inútil como mi alumno. Interesante.

—Me gustaría saber el porque estoy en mi habitación, pero… sin ser mi habitación —dice a la vez que enciende las luces. Supongo que al saber que estoy despierto, ya da igual el que estén apagadas.

—Bueno, ayer Lambo empezó a berrear y molestar, me cabree y le di con mi mazo. Se puso a llorar y disparo al Dame-Tsuna de aquí, y en lugar de intercambiaros, ahora mismo hay dos Tsuna's en el mismo mundo —le conteste, se giro y me miro.

Me sorprendí, tenía las orbes de color naranja. Eso solo significaba que tenía la llama del cielo más que controlada. Doble interesante.

—¿Dame-Tsuna? —me pregunto, mirándome, supongo que para recriminarme el apodo, pero en vez de eso, sus ojos se abren en sorpresa y… ¿preocupación?

—¡Reborn! ¿Qué te ha pasado? —me pregunta, sí, es preocupación, se acerca a mí y me saca de mí hamaca.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunto, es extraño. ¿Cómo que, que me ha pasado? Yo me siento igual que siempre.

—¡Has encogido! —me dice alarmado, un momento ¿encogido? ¿Cómo que encogido?

—¿De que estas hablando? No he encogido es la maldición Arcobaleno —le respondo, saliendo de su agarre y posándome en la cama de mi inútil estudiante.

—Maldición Arco… ¿Qué? —me pregunta… ¿en serio me lo está preguntando? Teniendo en cuenta que me conoce, y soy su tutor, no debería sorprenderle mi estatura y menos aún no saber decir Arcobaleno.

A no ser que…

—Es: maldición Arcobaleno. Por cierto, por tu expresión he de suponer que mi yo de tu mundo, no tiene esta estatura.

—Exacto, el de mi mundo es… mucho más alto y para que negarlo es atractivo y no lindo como tú —sonreí, así que soy atractivo, si ya lo sabía.

—Por supuesto que soy atractivo y mucho, pero bueno ahora lo importante es… —cuando iba a acabar la frase, la puerta se abrió rebelando a mi Dame-alumno.

Bueno esto se esta poniendo el triple de interesante. ¿Qué reacción tendrán cada uno, al verse?

::0::

Sorprendido es poco, lo cierto es que estoy impactado. Mi maestro, tutor y 'padre', en este mundo está maldito. Y por una maldición que lo que hace es encogerlo. ¿Seguro que él es la persona que me lo ha enseñado todo? Durante un instante dudo sobre que sea él, pero mis dudas se disipan al escucharle hablar de si mismo de esa manera, lo cierto es que mi maestro es la persona más egocéntrica que he conocido en mi vida. Y sin duda es él, le escucho atentamente, pero su frase es cortada cuando alguien abre la puerta y entra… ¿entro yo? Oh, es verdad, mi contraparte. Nos miramos mutuamente, analizándonos, al menos yo, y de repente se escuchó un grito.

—¡Hiiii! ¡Estas despierto! —grita mientras me señala, y yo quejándome de que Ryo-nii un día de estos me deja sordo, me parece que él también quiere dejarnos sordos. Luego mirar a Reborn y empezar a despotricar.

—¡Reborn! ¿Por qué no me has avisado? Además, ¿no te he dicho miles de veces que me despiertes de una forma más humana? —les veo discutir, je, que divertido. Al parecer mi maestro en este mundo también le tortura.

—No grites. A parte, no le he hecho nada, Dame-Tsuna.

Otra vez ese insulto, ¿Por qué me llama así?

—Cuando desperté el ya estaba vestido. Pero dejando eso de lado, Tsuna.

Ah, ese soy yo.

—Cámbiate y ponte el uniforme de la escuela, iras con Dame-Tsuna a su escuela, mientras yo hablo con Irie. Toma esto, es tinte para el pelo, y aquí tienes tu nuevo nombre.

Me da una caja y junto a ella un folio con mi nuevo nombre, como siempre, me pregunto de donde lo sacará tan deprisa, ni que supiera que iba a venir… bueno, es Reborn.

_Nombre:__ Tsubaki Sawada._

_Edad:__ 15 años._

_Antigua Residencia:__ West End (Londres, Inglaterra)._

_Actual Residencia:__ Namimori (Japón)._

_Familiares: __Iemitsu Sawada, Nana Sawada y Tsunayoshi Sawada, son sus tíos y primo._

_Antigua escuela:__ Academia Paeloris._

_Razón del traslado:__ Alumno de intercambio. _

_Tiempo en Namimori Medio:__ Indefinido._

Los dos estábamos leyendo la ficha y Tsuna fue el primero en hablar, más bien recriminar, mientras yo observaba de qué color iba a teñirme el pelo.

—¡Reborn! ¡Tsubaki es nombre de niña! ¿No podrías haber elegido otro? —se quejo, no entiendo el porque, ya debería de estar acostumbrado, además, me tendría que quejar yo y no él.

Oh, me voy a teñir el pelo de negro.

—No te quejes Dame-Tsuna, Tsubaki sirve tanto para niño como para niña. Además, es él quien llevara el nombre y no tú.

—¡Pero igualmente…!

—A mí me da igual, Tsuna. Me gusta el nombre, si me disculpáis voy a teñirme el pelo y bajamos a almorzar no debemos llegar tarde a la escuela —me encamine al baño dejando a esos dos a solas.

::0::

Genial, simplemente genial. Ahora resulta que mi contraparte le da la razón a Reborn, lo que me faltaba… ¡Espera! ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Bajar a almorzar? Eso no es posible si Okaa-san le ve estoy perdido, como se lo cuento, ¡oh dios mío! Tampoco quiero que Okaa-san llame a Oto-san, ¿que dirán? Además, fijo que hacen fotos y se las enseñan a todo el mundo y…

—Deja de pensar idioteces, Dame-Tsuna —como siempre Reborn leyéndome el pensamiento.

—No lo hagas, Reborn. Molesta mucho el que vayas leyéndome la mente.

—No te la he leído, es simplemente que tus expresiones me lo cuentan todo. Por cierto, deberías comenzar a cambiarte para ir a la escuela. Y por _mamma_ no te preocupes, yo me encargo de contárselo —dijo mientras salía de mi habitación.

Es increíble, ¿cómo se lo pueden tomar los dos, tan a la ligera? Como si no pasara nada, y en realidad tenemos un lío bien gordo entre manos. Mou, será mejor que me vista y… Suspiro, no me acordaba, ¿Cómo se lo cuento a mis amigos? ¡Aaaaah! ¡Que lío!

::0::

**Un mismo chico, misma familia, mismos amigos, mismo destino, pero distinta vida. ¿Cómo reaccionarán mis amigos?**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! ¿Qué tal estáis mis queridísimos lectores? Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo~ *suspiro de alivio* y como el primer capítulo estoy muy orgullosa de este cap XD me gusta el rumbo que está tomando. ¡Nunca antes me había sentido así con cualquier otro fic que haya hecho! Si que me gustan mis fics, pero siento que les falta algo, pero no se el que y a este siento que no le falta nada, no se como explicarme XP

Paeloris significa Almeja en latín (es del traductor, así que si no está bien, es culpa suya y no mía~)

Muchas gracias a los que leen el fic pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~ Sois vosotros la fuente de mi inspiración, el saber que hay alguien que comentara el trabajo echo, ¡sois geniales!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo~

**Editado 28.01.2012**


	3. Gokudera kun, Yamamoto y Tsubaki kun

**Autora:** Nyanko1827.

**Pareja: **Ligerísimo, casi ni se ve, toque de 2727.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! le pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personajes —

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamientos personajes»

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Ese soy yo!?<strong>

**Capitulo III **

**Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto y Tsubaki-kun.**

* * *

><p>Antes que bajen esos dos he de llamar al Noveno y a Iemitsu para avisarles, luego se lo diré a <em>mamma<em>. Esto va a ser interesante, me muero de ganas por ver que reacción pone ese hombre al que llaman padre. Jo, no puedo esperar a verle aquí y que vea como es su hijo de otro mundo. Esto se pone interesante por momentos. Pensé, dejando ver una de mis sonrisas más sádicas.

Cojo a León que ya se transforma en teléfono para que pueda llamar al Noveno. No he de esperar mucho a que me coja, siempre lo hace al sonar el primer anillo. Ahí te demuestra lo preocupado que está por su 'nieto'.

—_Reborn, ¿sucede algo? —_directo al grano como siempre.

—Nada grave, Noveno. Pero si algo interesante y divertido —le respondí, desde la otra línea se escucho un suspiro. Mi respuesta le ha quitado un peso de encima.

—_Entonces, ¿a que debo esta llamada?_

—Verá Noveno, a habido un problema con la bazuca de la familia Bovino. Y al disparar contra Dame-Tsuna, ha hecho que otro Tsuna de un mundo paralelo aparezca en este —por la otra línea no se escuchaba nada, seguramente el Noveno estaba asimilando la información.

—_Ya veo. ¿Y no ha pasado nada? Según lo que sabemos, al juntar dos personas idénticas en todo pero de distintos mundos, puede crear una distorsión y destruir el mundo donde se encuentren._

—Sí, he pensado lo mismo. Es por eso, que después de que los dos Tsuna's se hayan dirigido a la escuela iré a hablar con Irie.

—_Entendido, informare de esto a Iemitsu y vendremos a Japón tan pronto como podamos. Jojo, quiero ver al Tsunayoshi-kun de otra dimensión._

—Te vas a sorprender, Noveno.

—_Jojo, no lo dudo. Adiós y gracias por mantenerme informado._

—Adiós y es mi deber como tutor de Dame-Tsuna —colgué, el Noveno e Iemitsu ya estaban informados, ahora sólo falta _mamma_.

Al entrar en la cocina, vi a los niños ya sentados en la mesa esperando (como podían, porque como siempre I-pin y Fuuta tenían que amansar a Lambo para que no se lo comiera todo), por la comida y a Bianchi ayudando a _mamma_. Me senté en mi silla y esperé a que me sirvieran mí _expresso_, como cada mañana. Pero esta iba a ser distinta.

—_Mamma_.

—¿Si, Reborn-kun?

—Ha venido un familiar a casa de parte de Iemitsu. Es primo de Dame-Tsuna.

—¡Ara! No lo sabía… ¡Oh! Entonces ese es el porque Tsu-kun dormía en el sofá. Mira que decirme que no tenía sueño, si me hubiera avisado habría preparado un futon.

Je, al final Dame-Tsuna ha dormido en el sofá. Y le ha dicho una mentira a _mamma _que no se ha tragado. Aún le queda mucho que aprender, tendré que ser más severo con los entrenamientos.

_Mamma_ se dirige otra vez a los fogones para preparar el plato extra y Bianchi a poner una servilleta junto a loshashi en la mesa. Solo queda esperar a que bajen.

::0::

Sigue dentro del baño, ¿Cuánto se tarda en teñir el pelo? Yo ya estoy vestido y preparado para irme abajo, como no se de prisa nos quedamos sin almuerzo, ya me lo estoy imaginando, Reborn y Lambo comiéndose mi almuerzo simplemente por haber llegado un segundo tarde. ¡Venga tíñete el cabello más deprisa! Veo que la puerta del baño se abre, ¡por fin! ¿Habrá escuchado mis suplicas? Haber que color… ¡dios santo, Reborn se lo ha hecho teñir de negro! Y ahora que me fijo ¿tiene los ojos naranjas? Ese no es un color normal, ¿Por qué demonios no le ha dado también lentes de contacto? Además el uniforme de la escuela le queda muy bien… ¡me lo estoy comiendo con los ojos! Empiezo con mi habitual estiramiento de cabello, por el estrés y mis sucios pensamientos sobre mi mismo.

—Al final te quedaras calvo —me comenta mi otro yo… Tsunayoshi.

Saco mis manos de mi cabello y le miro, bueno lo cierto es que le queda bien de ese color además, hace que el color de ojos resalte más ¿Será por eso que se lo ha hecho teñir de negro? Suspiro, no hay quien entienda a mi **querido** tutor en casa.

—Jeje, ¿sabes? Haces cosas muy graciosas y tus expresiones también lo son —me dice sonriendo, genial lo que me faltaba, que ahora él se burle de mí.

—No me estoy burlando, es simplemente que eres muy expresivo.

¿Puede leer la mente como Reborn? ¡No puede ser!

—No se leer la mente, como ya he dicho antes, eres muy expresivo. Lo cuentas todo con la cara y los gestos —me dice con una sonrisa, escondo mis ojos bajo el flequillo ¡no puede ser! ¡Me he sonrojado, por algo que me he dicho yo mismo y por ver mi sonrisa! ¿Qué me está pasando?

—S-Será mejor q-que bajemos, s-si queremos comer a-algo.

¡Que idiota soy! ¡He tartamudeado! ¡Debe pensar que soy patético! ¿Pero por que pienso eso? ¡Y a mí que si piensa que soy patético! ¡A mí me gusta Kyoko-chan! ¡Exacto, Tsuna piensa en Kyoko-chan! Y dios… mi vista se desvía donde no debe, ¡estúpidos ojos que miran donde no han de mirar!

—Tienes razón, si tardamos más, Reborn y Lambo se lo comerán todo —me dice mientras baja las escaleras.

Al menos no ha hecho ningún comentario sobre el tartamudeo ni mis miradas. ¡Oh! ¿Dónde está?

—¡Tsuna! ¡Vamos baja!

¿Ya está ahí?

—¡Voy! ¡Espérame!

…es como tener un hermano gemelo.

::0::

¿Eh? Pues no me queda mal este color, ya estaba sufriendo por como me quedaría. Me gusta, tendré que teñírmelo más veces. No, mejor me quito esa idea de la cabeza, que como se entere Kyoya que me tiño el pelo me muerde hasta la muerte, fijo. Miro el reloj de pulsera que le he cogido prestado a Tsuna, ¡Ahí va! ¿Ya es tan tarde? Será mejor que salga del baño, seguro que Tsuna me está esperando.

Ya lo decía, ahí está mirándome. ¿Tan mal me queda? ¡Oh! Ahora se está tirando del cabello, que gracioso pero si no deja de hacerlo se quedara calvo. Mejor le aviso. ¡Oh! Ahora suspira, je que divertido que es. Es muy expresivo, se puede saber enseguida que piensa, como ahora con esa expresión me esta preguntando si se leer la mente, jeje. Nadie sabe hacer eso… no, Reborn si sabe.

¡Oh! ¿Por qué esconde sus ojos? ¡Ah! ¡Se ha sonrojado! Ya veo, ya veo, eso quiere decir que aún no sabe como usar sus encantos, tendré que enseñarle. ¿Ha tartamudeado? Ya vuelve a poner caras, y a sonrojarse cada vez más mientras me mira… Será mejor que bajemos, a este paso nos quedamos sin almuerzo. Bueno ya estamos a bajo y– ¿Dónde está? ¿Aún esta arriba? Mejor le llamo, ¡que divertido! Es como tener a otro hermano al que cuidar.

La casa es como la de mi mundo, la cocina esta en el mismo lugar. ¡Oh! Que bien huele, debe ser el almuerzo. A comer, a comer. Entro en la cocina seguido de Tsuna y lo que me encuentro me deja petrificado, ¿esa… es mi madre? Será mejor que me presente.

—Ohayo, Sawada-san. Soy Tsubaki Sawada, el primo de Tsuna —me presento haciendo que ella voltee a mirarme.

—¡Ara! Ohayo, y no me llames así soy tu tía. ¡Puedes llamarme mama! Ara, pero no te quedes de pie, siéntate. Ahora mismo te pongo la comida —me arrastra hasta que quedo delante de la silla y me siento.

—Gracias, Nana-san —le sonrío, recibiendo un mohín de su parte, por haberla llamado Nana-san y no mama como me ha pedido.

—¿Cuanto tiempo estarás aquí, Tsubaki-kun? —me pregunta mientras pone la comida delante de mí y se sienta en su silla para comenzar a almorzar.

—Pues no lo sé, pero mientras este aquí espero poder seguir comiendo de su buena cocina —le digo sonriendo mientras tomo otro bocado.

—¡Por supuesto! Tu déjame la cocina a mí, solo concéntrate en los estudios y en hacer amigos.

—Por eso no se preocupe. Mis profesores nunca se han quejado de mí, y hago amigos enseguida.

Nana-san me sonríe, mientras me hace más preguntas. Y noto las miradas de asombro de Tsuna y Reborn, la del último menos notoria. Me pregunto el por qué.

Una vez acabado de comer, ayudo a Nana-san con la mesa y los platos junto a Bianchi-chan. Cuando acabamos me dirigió a la puerta para salir y dirigirme a la escuela, pero soy detenido por Tsuna.

—Espera, ¿A dónde vas? Entramos a las ocho, aún quedan tres cuartos de hora.

—Cierto, pero soy un alumno nuevo, y he de ir a ver al director, para que me sitúe y me indique a que clase iré, así que nos vemos luego.

—Nosotros vamos a la azotea para comer, te esperare allí.

—Entendido~

Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con que Haya-kun ya está allí esperando junto a Take-kun con una de sus discusiones de una sola cara. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse se voltean para saludar a Tsuna pero se encuentran conmigo.

Jeje, que cara han puesto. Es… una mezcla entre asombro, shock, impresión y horror.

::0::

Estoy yendo hacia la casa de Juudaime más temprano que de costumbre, según Reborn-san, Juudaime ya está despierto y me ha preparado una sorpresa. Estoy tan emocionado y entusiasmado, por ver la sorpresa que Juudaime me ha preparado. Pero toda esa emoción se disipa al notar que alguien me sigue, no se ha de ser muy listo para saber quien es, es el fanático del béisbol. Tendré que aguantarle incluso cando Juudaime me ha preparado una sorpresa. Pero no pienso callármelo.

—¡Oi! Fanático del béisbol, a donde crees que vas —le digo con mi peor expresión, a ver si un día de estos hago que se asuste, pero consigo lo contrario, si es que más idiota y no nace.

—Jajaja, el chiquitín me ha llamado para decirme que Tsuna nos ha preparado una sorpresa.

No puede ser, ¿Ju-Juudaime también ha preparado una sorpresa para este?

Eso me ha cabreado, ¿como puede darle algo a alguien que se toma lo de la mafia como si fuera un juego? Así que empiezo otra discusión, que al parecer lo único que logra es que el se ría más y más. Sin darnos cuenta, llegamos a casa de Juudaime, pero como estamos tan concentrados en la discusión, no nos fijamos que la puerta se ha abierto, hasta que alguien sale de ella.

Me giro para darle los buenos días a Juudaime, pero lo que me encuentro es la cosa más horrenda que he visto en mi vida. ¡Ju-Juudaime se ha teñido su precioso cabello de color marrón y para ir a peor se lo ha teñido de negro! ¡Nooo! ¿Por qué? ¡El precioso color de Juudaime ha sido mancillado! El problema es que no me sale ninguna palabra y tampoco se que cara a puesto ese friki, solo me desmayo como si acabara de comer algo hecho por Aniki. De fondo oigo a dos personas hablar/gritar.

—¡GOKUDERA-KUN!

¡Ah! Ese es Juudaime, está preocupado por mi.

—¡Ahí va! Se a desmayado.

Ese… ese también es Juudaime. Pero es que mi cabeza ya no da para más, porque he perdido la consciencia.

::0::

Hoy como siempre me dirijo a casa de Tsuna, pero a diferencia de ayer hoy voy más temprano. El porque, bueno, el chiquitín ha llamado y me ha dicho que tenía una sorpresa para todos los guardianes. Que nos la enseñaría en la escuela, pero no puedo esperar. Son muy pocas veces las que Tsuna nos da una sorpresa y no tenga que ver con poner su vida en peligro. Que aunque siga repitiendo que este juego de la mafia es divertido, se de sobras que es de todo menos un juego. Pero el que Tsuna siga creyendo que no me entero, parece ser que le tranquiliza y hasta cierto punto le calma. Como para no darme cuenta con nuestra última aventura, la de viajar en el futuro. Esa si que fue arriesgada, más que cualquier otra… ¡Anda! Parece ser que Gokudera también tiene ganas de saber como es la sorpresa.

Suspiro, sus saludos son siempre tan amables. Siempre está discutiendo con todos menos con Tsuna, a veces le envidio. Como me gustaría que a mi tampoco me gritara y que me viera más que a un fanático del béisbol– ¿Por qué estoy pensando esto? ¿Por qué quiero que me vea de esa forma? Bueno, que más da. ¡Oh! Tsuna ya sale… ¿Esa es la sorpresa? Se ha… ¡¿Se ha teñido el cabello de negro?!

No… no sé que decir. Es… bueno… inusual, Tsuna alguien que nunca ha roto un plato y que evita cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento se ha teñido el pelo. Mis pensamientos no han podido ir a más ya que escucho un sonoro golpe en el suelo seguido de:

—¡GOKUDERA-KUN!

Ese es Tsuna… ¿con el cabello como siempre?

—¡Ahí va! Se a desmayado.

Ese… también es Tsuna… ¿Con el cabello negro?

—Jajaja, ¿Qué está pasando aquí, er… Tsuna? —pregunto, solo para obtener a dos pares de ojos observándome, unos anaranjados y otros color miel.

¿Me estoy volviendo loco? ¿O es que de verdad, hay dos Tsuna's?

::0::

**Un mismo chico, misma familia, mismos amigos, mismo destino, pero distinta vida. ¿Qué pasará cuando entren en la escuela?**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Tercer capítulo~ Jojo ^0^ Haya-chan y Take-kun se han encontrado con Tsubaki (Tsuna~) ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar~? Pues ya lo leeremos en el siguiente capítulo XD

Hashi – Son los palillos con los que comen.

¡Muchas gracias por leer pero muchísimas más por leer y comentar~!

Nos leemos~

**Editado 28.01.2012**


	4. Hibari san y Tsubaki kun

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Parejas: **Toques de 2718

**Discaimer: **KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personajes —

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamientos personajes»

* * *

><p><strong>¿¡Ese soy yo!?<strong>

**Capítulo IV **

**Hibari-san y Tsubaki-kun.**

* * *

><p>Haya-kun estaba desmayado en el suelo y Take-kun nos miraba a Tsuna y a mi asombrado. Que divertido, nunca antes les vi estas expresiones, fufu suerte que Tsuna tenía en su habitación una cámara de fotos, digo tenía porque ahora la tengo yo, me acerco a Haya-kun saco la cámara y le hago una foto, ¡su cara es de chiste! Ahí tumbado en el suelo con una cara de 'ya puedo morir en paz' mezclada con 'acabo de ver algo muy desagradable', y los mismo con Take-kun, solo que él tiene cara de '¿estoy viendo doble?' mezclada con 'ayer comí algo que me sentó mal'. Una vez echas me alejo de ellos y me despido.<p>

—¡Tsuna! ¡Nos vemos en la escuela, ya se lo explicaras tú a ellos, mi querido primo~! —y empiezo a correr dirección la escuela.

—¡Espera! ¿¡Por qué tanta prisa?! —me grita Tsuna, si supiera el porque… ¡Oh! Es verdad puedo insinuárselo.

—¡Tengo ganas de jugar con Kyoya!

—¡Hiiii! ¡No cabrees a Hibari-san! —me río ante lo dicho y me voy, dejando al pobre de Tsuna muy preocupado, pero lo siento, quiero ver como es Kyoya en este mundo, y vengarme por las veces que el de mi mundo me ha dejado con las ganas.

Por el camino me encuentro con Ryo-nii, supongo que entrenando antes de entrar a clases, me escondo bien para que no me vea, pasa por mi lado pero no se fija en mí. Bien, una vez primer obstáculo superado, voy hacia la puerta de la escuela y como me figuraba las verjas están abiertas. Entro y doy unos pasos, hasta que soy recibido por uno de esos delincuentes bajo las órdenes de Kyoya.

Le miro y espero para ver que quiere, como no habla le esquivo y sigo mi camino, solo para encontrarlo bloqueándome el paso una vez más. ¿Pero que se ha creído este gigantón? Me parece que no se da cuenta que puedo tumbarlo de un guantazo y eso que es mucho más alto que yo. Vuelvo a esquivarlo solo para encontrármelo delante de mí otra vez, ya he tenido suficiente. Si no se aparta por las buenas, lo hará por las malas. Le miro a los ojos y le fulmino, supongo que me he de ver horrible porque el gigantón ha empezado a temblar de miedo.

—Apártate —no era una pregunta ni una sugerencia, le estaba dando una orden. Y si no la cumplía… acabaría sin dientes.

—No eres estudiante de Nami-chuu, no tienes permiso de entrada —me dijo sin titubear, interesante se a tragado el miedo que vi anteriormente, Kyoya les tiene bien domesticados. Bueno, si no lo hace por las buenas…

Levanté mi puño y se lo estampe en toda la mandíbula, haciéndole retroceder más de medio metro. Cuando se levanta, se toca la boca, seguramente la tendrá adolorida durante un buen tiempo. Le miro y empiezo a caminar dirección a él.

—Te dije que te apartaras —le suelto, viéndole como agacha la cabeza buscando algo, a saber que se le ha perdido.

Sin dirigirle otra mirada me dirijo al interior de la escuela, notando como dos pares de ojos me observaban. Uno divertido y el otro con ansias de pelea, genial y eso que lo que quería era meterme un rato con el Kyoya de aquí y no pelear con él. Que remedio.

Voy hacia al despacho del director, para presentarme y que me digan que aula me toca, pero en lugar de eso me dicen que he de ir a la sala del Comité Disciplinario, que ellos se ocupan de los nuevos alumnos. Pero que director tan dejado, ¿cómo puede dejar que los alumnos, especialmente Kyoya, se hagan cargo de los nuevos? Otro paseíto, menos mal que la estructura de la escuela es la misma que en mi mundo, sino ya estaría más que perdido.

Llego al pasillo donde se encuentra el Comité, y veo dos filas de prefectos, una a cada lado de la pared, montando guardia y al que le he dado el puñetazo también, supongo que habrá avisado a los otros y por eso están ahí. Como si me importara, no por nada mi tutor es Reborn, puedo encargarme de ellos en menos de cinco minutos. Sin hacer caso a ninguno de esos delincuentes, paso por en medio de ellos y me paro frente a la puerta, llamo y espero hasta recibir un inaudible 'Entra'. No se moriría por hablar más alto. Abro la puerta y entro cerrándola tras de mi.

Miro al frente y ahí sentado en su escritorio de caoba y en su silla de empresario, esta Kyoya. Como se nota que el es la autoridad en esta escuela. Sino, ¿por qué tiene la mejor sala, con los mejores muebles? Bueno, mejor aparto esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me presento.

—Soy Tsubaki Sawada. Primo de Tsunayoshi Sawada, el nuevo alumno de intercambio —le digo sonriendo, mientras le entrego los folios de inscripción con los demás datos. Se los lee, bueno, parece más que se lo mire por encima.

—Tsubaki Sawada, ¿seguro que eres el primo de ese herbívoro? —me pregunta, mi sonrisa crece aún más, acercándome a la mesa hasta quedar en frente de él.

—Sí, soy su primo. Aunque a veces hacemos otras cosas, un tanto indecentes para dos primos —le suelto aguantándome la risa por la cara que ha puesto, que aunque no se note porque sabe disimularlo, yo si veo ese ligero sonrojo. Además, los chupetones que mi Kyoya me hizo la noche anterior juegan a mi favor. Como no puedo taparlos del todo con el uniforme, dan mucho que dar a la imaginación.

Le veo rebuscar algo en unos de los cajones que al encontrar ese algo me lo lanza y lo cojo, al verlo con más detalle, me fijo que es un pañuelo de color crema, supongo que mi cara expresa mi pregunta interna, porque no me ha hecho falta hacerla.

—Tapate esas marcas, son indecorosas. Además relaciones entre familiares va contra las normas, voy a morderte hasta la muerte —se levanta de su sillón con las tonfas en alto y se lanza contra mí, que excusa más pobre ha dicho, si lo que quiere es pelear conmigo.

Una de las tonfas la dirige hacia mi rostro y la otra contra mi estomago, con la ayuda del pañuelo cojo la tonfa que va dirigida a mi rostro y con mi otra mano la que va dirigida a mi estomago. Con un pie le hago tropezar y perder el equilibrio, él cayendo en el suelo y yo encima suyo, ato sus dos manos con el pañuelo y refuerzo el agarre con una de mis manos, recibo una de sus miradas fulminantes, pero que se torna en sorpresa, bien disimulada, mientras mi otra mano se dirige a tientas hasta su entrepierna, rozando por encima de la ropa y masajeándole, haciendo que suelte algún que otro suspiro, me agacho hasta que mi boca queda en su oreja.

—Sabes, no soy solo de mi primo —le susurro a su oreja, para luego mordérsela haciendo que se arqueara y soltara un suspiro más profundo y pesado—. Cualquiera que quiera jugar tiene derecho a estar conmigo —sonrió antes de volverle a morder el lóbulo de la oreja.

Noto como cierta anatomía de su cuerpo va despertándose gracias a mis caricias, le desabrocho el pantalón e infiltro mi mano dentro, haciendo que ahora solo sus calzoncillos fueran la única barrera de tela. Sus suspiros son cada vez más sonoros, preocupado por si alguno de esos delincuentes de afuera nos oyen, decido desatarle las manos y ponerle el pañuelo en la boca, pero manteniendo el agarre con una de mis manos. Una de dos, o de verdad lo está disfrutando y por eso se deja hacerlo, o le estoy dando tanto placer que su mente a quedado nublada y por eso no me muerde hasta la muerte.

Bueno, sea por lo que sea, por mi está bien, nunca le había tenido tan a mi merced. Fijándome que no haría nada con sus manos, las suelto de mi agarre y dirijo toda mi atención al pobre bulto entre sus piernas, dándome cuenta de que ya tenía los bóxers mojados.

Le quito la última barrera dejando ver la erección ya formada y eyaculando, bajo mi rostro hasta al nivel de su entrepierna, todo esto siendo observado por Kyoya, y le doy una lametada en la punta, haciendo que el prefecto se retorciera de placer, sin hacer ningún asco, me meto toda la erección en mi boca empezando a lamerla y succionarla, masajeándola con mi lengua, subiendo y bajando simulando penetraciones, una y otra vez.

Su respiración cada vez más agitada, que si no fuera por el pañuelo que ahoga sus gemidos, ya tendríamos a uno de sus subordinados aquí dentro. Con sus manos me agarra de la cabeza indicándome para que fuera más rápido, cosa que cumplo sin rechistar, notando como llegaba al clímax y sin quitar mi boca, dejo que se corra dentro de mí caverna bucal, aceptando todo su semen y tragándomelo.

Me levanto de mi anterior posición y me limpio con mis dedos los restos que han quedado por mi cara, llevándomelos a la boca para acabar de tragarme el poco semen que quedaba. Algo que debe haber encendido a Kyoya, por que en menos de un segundo se ha sacado el pañuelo de la boca y se ha lanzado hacia mí, cerrando la distancia en un fogoso beso, subiendo el ritmo, yendo cada vez más intenso.

Noto como me muerde el labio así que decido dejarle entrar en mi boca para que la explore, siento como su mano se va infiltrando en mi ropa y tocando todo lo que puede, pero todo eso es cortado cuando unos toques en la puerta nos llaman la atención. Pero Kyoya decide ignorarlos, si él no da permiso de entrar nadie entra. Pero la suerte está de mi parte, y desde fuera se escucha a mi primo.

::0::

No me lo puedo creer, Tsunayoshi se ha ido a la escuela y encima es ¡porque quiere jugar con Hibari-san! ¡No puede ser! ¡Voy a ser mordido hasta la muerte, depende de lo que él haga! ¡Ahora es mi primo! ¡Yo voy a cargar con todos los muertos! ¡Compórtate, por favor! ¡OW! ¿Quién me ha dado un golpe en la cabeza? Me giro y veo a Reborn con el martillo de color verde, Oh claro, él es el único que me golpea.

—Deja de pensar idioteces, yo voy a vigilarle. Tú encárgate de explicárselo a ellos cuando estén más calmados y Gokudera despierto —me ordena Reborn.

Miro a mis dos mejores amigos y veo que aun están en shock. No les culpo, yo me quede igual ayer por la noche. Bueno, asiento con la cabeza como respuesta y veo como Reborn se va dirección a la escuela. Al menos se que Tsunayoshi estará bien. Entro en mi casa y cojo una almohada, pero antes de salir soy detenido por Okaa-san.

—Tsu-kun, ¿qué ha sucedido? —me pregunta preocupada.

—Nada, Okaa-san. Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun han visto a Tsubaki-kun, y bueno se han llevado una grata impresión.

—Ara, bueno es que Tsubaki-kun se parece mucho a ti, si no fuera por el color de cabello y de ojos que es distinto al tuyo, diría que sois la misma persona —dijo mientras se iba arriba, supongo que a recoger las habitaciones.

Le sonrío, pero cuanta razón tiene, somos la misma persona. Supongo que a eso se le llama intuición de madre, ¿verdad? Apartando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, salgo de casa para ver que esos dos siguen igual, suspiro, me acerco a Gokudera-kun y le pongo la almohada debajo de su cabeza, al menos ya que está desmayado, que este algo cómodo.

Yamamoto es el primero de salir del shock y minutos después Gokudera-kun se despierta y me miran esperando respuesta, suspiro y empiezo a explicarles.

—Ayer por la tarde Lambo fue golpeado por Reborn, y al sacar la bazuca de los 10 años me disparó, y apareció él. Le hemos dicho a Okaa-san que es mi primo, de parte de la familia de Oto-san. Y asistirá a Nami-chuu con nosotros el tiempo que dure su estancia aquí, así que para todos es mi primo, Tsubaki-kun. ¿De acuerdo? —les hago un mini resumen de todo lo que pasó ayer por la tarde-noche hasta hoy por la mañana.

—Entendido, Tsuna. Menos mal, pensaba que veía doble a algo así —dijo con un suspiro y riendo nerviosamente.

—No se preocupe Juudaime, nadie sabrá quien es su contraparte —me dijo Gokudera-kun más calmado y fuera del shock, al saber la verdad.

—Eso espero.

De repente apareció Reborn.

—Porque quiero que seáis sólo y de momento, vosotros dos quienes conozcan su identidad —dijo Reborn con una de esas sonrisa suyas, que dicen 'yo sé algo que vosotros no'.

—¿Y, eso porque? Si se puede saber —le pregunto—. Además se supone que ibas a vigilar a Tsunayoshi —le recuerdo.

—No hace falta vigilarlo, él al contrario que tú, si sabe lo que hace. Bueno me voy a ver a Irie —dijo eso último con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía.

Que mal rollo me dan esas sonrisas, no me gustan ni un pelo. Suspiro y miro a mis dos amigos.

—¿Vamos a la escuela? —les pregunto, recibiendo un 'sí' de parte de los dos.

Ya delante de la escuela, entramos y vemos que no hay ninguna miembro del Comité, cosa que me extraña, y en lo primero que pienso es en Tsunayoshi. Alarmado, nos dirigimos a la sala de recepción y no os podéis ni imaginar lo que nos encontramos, dos filas de prefectos cerca de la puerta. Ay dios mío, ¿que es lo que ha hecho Tsunayoshi? Pasando por medio de la fila y llegando delante de la puerta, llamó para poder entrar, al no recibir respuesta le grito a ver si de verdad está ahí o ya se ha ido a la clase que le per toca. Cosa que dudo.

—¡Tsubaki-kun! ¿Estás ahí? —como respuesta recibimos un gruñido y algo de ruido, luego la puerta se abre dejando ver a Hibari-san y a Tsunayoshi detrás de él.

::0::

—¡Tsubaki-kun! ¿Estás ahí? —Kyoya al escuchar su voz, se aparta con un gruñido y a regañadientes, acomodándose la ropa, para luego dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla. Yo hago lo mismo, no quiero que mi _primo _vea lo que estaba haciendo, fijo que se pone a gritar y a estas horas no tengo ganas de escucharle.

Menos mal que Tsuna ha venido en el mejor momento, sino Kyoya y yo habríamos acabado haciéndolo y eso es un no, no. Yo solo he de echar el anzuelo para que luego Tsuna y Kyoya piquen, he estado rebuscando esta mañana por las cosas de Tsuna y me he fijado que él quiere a Kyoko y eso no puede ser, ella es maja y buena amiga, pero ya está, es solo eso. No pienso dejar que salgan juntos, ni muerto voy a ver a mi contraparte saliendo con ella. Luego hablaré sobre mi plan con Reborn, haber que piensa, seguro que me ayuda.

—Qué quieres herbívoro —su voz suena algo ronca por lo de antes, pero muy bien disimulada. Tsuna dirige su vista hacia mí, suspirando y lanzándose dentro de la sala para quedar enfrente a mí, me coge de la mano y me arrastra hacia fuera.

—Vamos, Tsubaki-kun. Tenemos que ir a clase —me dice nervioso, sólo para ser detenidos por la mano de Kyoya. Me giro, mirándole a los ojos, para ver que quiere.

—Tú salón de clases, y el horario. A eso has venido —me recuerda mientras me da los dos folios. Los hojeo junto a Tsuna –todo esto bajo la mirada de Kyoya–, Take-kun y Haya-kun.

Luego los ojos de Tsuna se iluminan y me mira con felicidad.

—Tsun-Tsubaki-kun —casi se dice mí nombre—, te toca en la misma clase que a mí —me dice contento.

Le sonrío y le beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonroje él y todos los presentes, unos más notorios que otros.

—V-Voy ye-yendo a clase —dice Tsuna tartamudeando, saliendo por la puerta seguido de Haya-kun, que me da una reverencia y se va. Este chico da igual en que mundo esté nunca cambia.

En la sala solo quedamos Kyoya, Take-kun y yo. Notando que la ira del prefecto va en aumento, por la muestra de afecto en público que he hecho, cojo del brazo a Take-kun arrimándole a mí, y salimos de la sala del Comité, cerrando la puerta tras nosotros y pasando por medio de las dos filas de delincuentes… ¡Oh! Así que al que he golpeado, está contando los dientes que le han saltado, mala suerte le tocara llevar dentadura postiza a esta corta edad.

—Al parecer, vas atener que guiarme hasta la clase ¿ne, Take-kun? —le digo, recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte.

—Sí, pero se supone que ya sabes en que clase estamos, ¿verdad? —me pregunta sin dejar de sonreír.

—Tienes razón, pero si quiero dar la imagen de alumno nuevo, he de no saber donde esta nuestro salón, ¿cierto?

—Jajaja, es verdad. Pues ya hemos llegado, yo entro —me dijo sin que su sonrisa vacilara ni un momento, mientras entra al salón de clases.

—Pues yo esperaré aquí al profesor para que me introduzca —me dije a mí mismo, mientras espero a que el profesor aparezca.

::0::

**Un mismo chico, misma familia, mismos amigos, mismo destino, pero distinta vida. ¿Qué reacción tendrán los demás alumnos?**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! ¿Qué tal el cuarto capítulo~? Espero que os haya gustado~ ¡Cada vez estoy más y más orgullosa de este fic! XD

Muchas gracias a los que leen, pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan ¡sois mi musa de la inspiración~!

Nos leemos.

**Editado 29.01.2012**


	5. Onii san, Kyoko chan, Hana san y Tsubaki

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Pareja: **Toques de 2718

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**N/A: **Me disculpo de antemano por si Kyo-kun queda algo OoC, pero es muy difícil ponerse en su cabeza e intentar escribir una narración suya. Por lo tanto, lo siento mucho. *reverencia, reverencia*

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personajes —

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamientos personajes»

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Ese soy yo?!<strong>

**Capitulo V**

**Onii-san, Kyoko-chan, Hana-san y Tsubaki-kun.**

* * *

><p>¿Se puede saber donde se ha metido a ese al cual llaman sensei? ¿Cómo puede llegar un cuarto de hora tarde a clase? No es normal, y ahí los alumnos como si nada, hablando y gritando cuando deberían estar estudiando… ¡Será posible! Ya vuelvo a sonar como ese profesor estirado y antisocial que me puso Reborn antes de que fuera él mi tutor. Despeja la mente, despeja la mente y tranquilízate, los nervios nunca sacan lo bueno de ti, más bien lo malo.<p>

—¿Tu eres el nuevo estudiante? —al escuchar esa pregunta me giro y veo al que se supone que va a ser mi sensei de… según el libro… de historia.

—Hai, soy el nuevo alumno de intercambio.

—Bien, siento la demora, pero pensaba que estabas con el director y he ido a buscarte, pero al llegar he sido informado que donde estabas era en el Comité de Disciplina. Espera aquí y cuando te llame entras —otro sensei serio, ¿de donde los sacan? O ¿es que son todos unos amargados?

—Por supuesto…em… —digo para ver si se presenta, él se sabe mi nombre pero yo el suyo no.

—Akira Okimura, enseño historia japonesa.

—Entendido, Okimura-sensei —le veo entrar en clase y oigo el como empieza a poner orden. Al cabo de un rato escucho un 'Entra Tsubaki-kun' y eso es lo que hago, entrar y presentarme a mis nuevos alumnos.

::0::

Es raro, Okimura-sensei no suele llegar tarde, es muy estricto con la puntualidad, me pregunto que le habrá pasado. Mis pensamientos son cortados cuando veo a sensei entrando por la puerta.

—Bien, sentaos. Hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno de intercambio, entra Tsubaki-kun.

Se empiezan a escuchar los murmullos de los alumnos, que si ¿como será? ¿Será chico o chica? Bueno lo típico cuando viene un nuevo alumno a mitad de curso.

¡Uaaah! ¡Ya va a entrar! Espero que no pase nada, pero seguro que al fingir ser mi primo se meterán con él y le insultarán, ¡no voy a consentir eso! ¡No voy a dejar que por mi culpa se metan con él! Pero ahora que me acuerdo, según Reborn, Tsunayoshi sabe lo que hace, me pregunto que significara eso. Además esa sonrisa que me ha enseñado Reborn, es como si me dijera que él ha visto algo que ha hecho Tsunayoshi y ha sido divertido… luego le preguntare a que se debía esa sonrisa. Mis pensamientos fueron cortados al verle entrar.

Su cabello negro revoloteando mientras camina y sus ojos naranjas, el uniforme que no sabía que podía quedar tan bien a alguien… ¡Dios santo, ya lo he vuelto a hacer! ¡Aaaah! ¿¡Como me lo puedo comer con los ojos?! ¡Que soy yo! ¡Que me gusta Kyoko-chan! ¡No me he de gustar a mi mismo! ¡Dios, que egocéntrico estoy sonando! Será mejor que deje de pensar, que Tsunayoshi va a presentarse, y pensar últimamente me sienta mal.

—Buenos días —dice con una reverencia, al levantar la cara muestra una de esas sonrisas que me hacen sonrojar tanto y al parecer no sólo a mí, también a la mayoría de alumnos—. Soy Sawada Tsubaki, primo de Sawada Tsunayoshi, encantado de conoceros —terminó diciendo con una inclinación de cabeza, haciendo que todas las niñas gritaran y a los chicos les sangrara la nariz.

—Bueno, podéis hacerle preguntas. Pero nada de si tiene pareja —dijo en sentencia Okimura-sensei.

Recibiendo como respuesta un coro de…

—¡Entendido!

De repente un montón de manos se levantaron, tanto de alumnas como de alumnos. Miro a mí alrededor y me fijo que tanto mi adorada Kyoko-chan como Kurokawa-san, también están con las manos levantadas. Los únicos que no las hemos levantado somos Yamamoto, Gokudera y yo.

—Bien, Sasagawa-san.

—Hai, sensei —Kyoko-chan se levanta del asiento y empieza a hablar—. No sabía que Tsuna-kun tuviera un primo, así que me gustaría saber donde vivías —una vez acabó, se volvió a sentar esperando la respuesta igual que todos los demás alumnos.

—Vivía y sigo viviendo en Londres, concretando en West End. Me he mudado aquí por problemas familiares y estaré una temporada, espero que nos llevemos bien —terminó con una sonrisa, que valió otra tanda de gritos.

Estuvimos un buen rato con las preguntas, incluso la que sensei dijo que no se hiciera, y otra seguida de esa que fue '¿Cómo te diviertes con tu pareja?' a lo que Tsunayoshi sonrió pícaramente y respondió 'Solemos divertirnos haciendo bondage' esa respuesta no supe que significaba, pero hubo un coro de gritos, sonrojos y sangrados nasales, ya le preguntare que significa cuando estemos en casa.

Kurokawa-san fue la siguiente nombrada por Okimura-sensei.

—Bien, siguiente. Kurokawa-san —dijo con un gran cabreo, por las preguntas hechas y respuestas dadas.

—Hai, sensei.

Hana-san hizo lo mismo que Kyoko-chan y todos los demás que preguntaron, se levanto del asiento y empezó a hablar.

—Se que sonará algo indebido que haga esta pregunta, pero mejor que la haga yo, que uno de estos a los cuales llamamos compañeros. ¿Eres igual que Sawada? Me refiero a nivel académico.

Una vez acabada su sentencia se sentó y los brazos que quedaban alzados bajaron. Yo solo atine a ponerme más rojo de lo que ya estaba, Gokudera-kun estaba a punto de saltar pero se freno cuando vio a Tsunayoshi, así que levante la cabeza y lo que vi me sorprendió, a Tsunayoshi se le amplió la sonrisa, como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta.

—Te refieres, por ese apodo que he oído de Dame-Tsuna, ¿verdad?

Todos en la clase asintieron.

—Bien, pues respondiendo a vuestra pregunta, solo diré dos cosas. Primera, pienso romperle los dientes a cualquiera que se meta con mí primo_, _¿ha quedado claro? —dijo con una sonrisa tétrica y haciendo que todos temblaran de terror y asintieran rápidamente—. Bien, y segunda, pues los profesores que he tenido hasta ahora nunca se han quejado de mí —dijo cambiando su sonrisa tétrica, a una sonrisa dulce.

Eso hizo que Gokudera-kun se animara, al igual que yo, poca gente se levanta por mí de esa manera, y mis amigos no cuentan porque se que lo harían pasase lo que pasase. Okimura-sensei, teniendo suficiente de preguntas, en primer lugar, porque Tsunayoshi ha amenazado a toda la clase y en segundo lugar, al final iba a quedarse sin alumnos, teniendo en cuenta la sarta de estupideces que seguro e iban a seguir preguntando.

—Tsubaki-kun, detrás de Sachiko-san hay un asiento. Sachiko-san levante la mano, por favor.

Una niña, con timidez levanto la mano y Tsunayoshi le sonrió y fue a sentarse. Dando así el inicio de clases.

::0::

Tener que usar mi ropa de recambio por esto, es denigrante. Nunca me he cuestionado mi sexualidad, principalmente, porque nunca tuve la necesidad, hasta ahora que ha aparecido primo de ese herbívoro, y ha logrado hacer que sienta tanto placer sólo por habérmela chupado, y encima dicho herbívoro nos haya interrumpido en el mejor momento.

Cuando vuelva a tener a Tsubaki Sawada delante de mí sabrá lo que es placer, ya lo verá, voy a hacerle gemir hasta que se quede sin voz. Pienso marcarlo como mío, no pienso dejar que su primo pase sus manos por ese cuerpo, que con unos roces me ha encendido y ha logrado que sienta tanto placer. Además, también ha tumbado a alguien que le saca más de dos cabezas con un solo golpe en la mandíbula. Alguien como el ha de ser mío, no voy a dejar que ese herbívoro sea el que le deje esas marcas.

Una cosa que no entiendo es como he podido excitarme de esa manera, como he dicho antes, nunca tuve la necesidad de desfogarme. Ni siquiera chicas de la escuela, u otras que se me hayan insinuado, habían logrado despertarme de tal manera. Siempre las he rechazado porque no me interesaban, y ahora aparece él de la nada y me hace perder la razón con unos simples roces. No me entra en la cabeza.

Una vez cambiado y mi ropa puesta a lavar, subo a la sala del Comité para empezar a revisar los documentos, muchos de ellos son facturas de mis destrozas por haber disciplinado a los alumnos, otros son confirmaciones de clubs, etc. Me siento en mi silla y empiezo a revisarlos y a firmar los que me interesan.

Pero el problema, es que mi mente viaja en el momento en el que lo tuve encima, no me puedo quitar esa imagen. El como se lamía sus dedos sucios de mi semen, el como se había tragado entera mi erección y… Mierda vuelvo a estar excitado. Vaya día me espera y más si he de verle arrimarse tanto a otros. Miro el reloj colgado en una de las paredes, dándome cuenta que ya es la hora del almuerzo, es decir, la hora de las rondas para disciplinar a los alumnos. Y con un poco de suerte puedo hacer que venga Tsubaki Sawada castigado. Salgo de la sala mostrando una de mis sonrisas ladeadas.

Ya llevo un buen rato vigilando a los alumnos y he impartido algunos castigos, es hora de que me tome una siesta, de lo demás puede encargarse Kusakabe. Directamente me dirijo a la azotea para echar mi siesta de media mañana, al estar delante de la puerta y antes de abrirla, escucho que al parecer hay algunos herbívoros y encima montando escándalo. Es hora de disciplinar a esos herbívoros por saltarse la norma que prohíbe subir a la azotea

::0::

—Tsubaki-kun, Tsubaki-kun.

Escucho a Tsuna llamarme, que me deje dormir un rato más.

—Tsubaki-kun, vamos a ir a comer, venga levanta.

¿A comer? No tengo hambre, tengo sueño, él no sabe que es tener a Kyoya como amante, pero pronto lo sabrá. A regañadientes abro mis ojos y veo que tanto Tsuna, Haya-kun, Take-kun, Kyoko y Hana están delante de mí, supongo que para que vayamos a comer.

—Jajaja, Tsubaki para no tener quejas de los profesores, has dejado a sensei muy cabreado al dormirte en tu primer día de clases —dijo Take-kun riéndose.

—Tch, Tsubaki-san puede hacer lo que quiera, fanático del béisbol.

—Bueno, ¿dejáis de discutir y nos vamos? —soltó Hana.

Todos asentimos con la cabeza y nos dirigimos hacia la azotea, donde al entrar vemos que Ryo-nii ya nos está esperando. Kyoko se acerca a él y le da su bento. Al parecer no se ha dado cuenta que estoy aquí, bueno mejor así podre comer tranquilo y…

—Onii-chan, mira, te presento a Tsubaki Sawada, es el primo de Tsuna-kun.

Me presenta Kyoko, será bocazas yo que quería comer tranquilo, eso me pasa por pensarlo antes de que pase.

—¡Oh! ¿¡Eres el primo de Sawada?! ¡Encantado de conocerte, al extremo! ¡Soy Ryohei Sasagawa, el hermano mayor de Kyoko y me gusta vivir la vida al máximo!

Lo dijo todo gritando, dejándonos sordos, un día de estos nos romperá los tímpanos, cosa que me pregunto el porque aún no ha pasado.

—Encantado de conocerle_, _sempai.

Y después de eso empezó una nueva tanda de gritos y discusiones, por parte de Haya-kun y Ryo-nii, mientras nosotros comíamos.

De repente escuchamos la puerta abrirse de golpe, al girar nuestras cabezas nos encontramos en la puerta al líder del Comité Disciplinario, Kyoya Hibari. Vaya, que pena ahora no podre divertirme con él… pero puedo hacer que Tsuna coja celos. Hum… piensa, piensa, ¿Cómo hago que Tsuna se ponga celoso? ¡Aaah! Es difícil, y más teniendo en cuenta que él 'quiere' a Kyoko.

—Tsubaki Sawada.

¡Ahí va! ¿Me está buscando a mí?

—Tú y yo hemos dejado algo a medias en la sala del Comité —ante eso todos me miran con una gran interrogante en la cabeza.

—Ara, ara, ¿como que hemos dejado algo a medias, tonfas-san~?

Apodo que al parecer no solo deja petrificado al nombrado, sino también al resto. Y Tsuna está temblando de miedo, ¿por qué? Si Kyoya nos idolatra, lo somos todo para él, aunque el de aquí aún no se de cuenta.

—Parece ser que quieres ser mordido hasta la muerte —cuando iba a lanzarse contra mí, Ryo-nii se entromete cogiéndome de las manos y sacudiéndolas.

—¡Eres extremo, primo de Sawada! ¡Únete al club de boxeo, al extremo!

¿Are? ¿Cómo dice? ¿Qué he hecho para ser llamado extremo? Me he perdido un poco.

Miro a mí alrededor, y les veo a todos con cara de sorpresa. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he dicho o echo? Luego dirijo mi mirada a Kyoya que al parecer está algo, muy, cabreado. Al notar a Kyoya lanzarse contra nosotros, aparto a Ryo-nii de la trayectoria y paro el golpe con la caja de bento.

—Tsuna~ Será mejor que Nana-san compre otra, esta está rota~ —le comento como si nada. Dejando a todos asombrados, no entiendo el porque, Tsuna también es alumno de Reborn, debería saber hacer esto y mucho más. Aunque ahora que me fijo bien, su vida es muy distinta a la mía.

Bajo un poco la guardia pero no lo suficiente como para que me tomen por sorpresa, así que soy capaz de parar la patada que iba dirigido a mi estomago, teniéndole un pie cogido me es fácil hacerle tropezar, pero estamos hablando de Kyoya y el no cae dos veces en el mismo truco. Tiro de su pierna hacia delante, soltándola y dándole un golpe en el torso lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdirlo y aprovechando eso le tumbo en el suelo, cojo el pañuelo del bento y ato sus manos, reforzando el agarre con mi cinturón. Quedando sentado encima de su espalda. Me acerco a su oído y le susurro para que los demás no me oigan.

—Por mí podríamos retomar donde lo dejamos antes ahora, pero…

Miro hacia atrás viendo las caras interrogantes de todos menos de Kyoko, que parece que este esperando que pase algo.

—…tenemos público… —le digo mientras voy bajando mi mano hasta su entrepierna, notando que nadie se a fijado en ella… no, mentira, Kyoko y Hana están siguiendo los movimientos de mi mano.

—…pero claro, desde aquí yo tengo una linda vista de tu trasero —acabo mi frase, haciendo un poco de presión en su entrepierna y acariciándola, mientras que con la otra mano me dirigió a su trasero, haciendo presión en su entrada, ante esa acción Kyoya casi suelta un gemido.

Vigilando para que ninguno de ellos vean donde tengo mis manos y lo que hago con ellas, pero que por alguna razón no han pasado desapercibidas para las dos chicas, Hana solo a rodado los ojos mientras que Kyoko parece emocionada y con ansias de ver más… aparto mi mirada de ellos y se la dirijo a Kyoya, que al parecer está tan sonrojado que no puede ni esconderlo. Noto como va creciendo su erección, como se nota que aún es virgen, se excita al mínimo roce. Mí Kyoya también se excita con mis roces, pero tarda más, sabe aguantarse y me hace sufrir a mí.

Sigo con las caricias por encima del pantalón, notando el como se vuelve a mojarse, bajándole la cremallera del pantalón e introduciendo mi mano para que los toques los note mejor, le agarro su ya empezada erección, subiendo y bajando mi mano a un ritmo dolorosamente lento, apretando la punta de la erección causando que se moje aún más de lo que ya está y con mi otra mano paso mi dedo arriba y abajo de su entrada deteniéndome y poniendo más presión haciendo que mi dedo entre un poco, sus suspiros son cada vez mas notorios, ya sin podérselos aguantar.

Desvío mi mirada al reloj dándome cuenta que quedan unos segundos para que suene el timbre. Sonrío y vuelvo a hablarle.

—Pero vas a tener que quedarte con las ganas porque va a sonar el timbre —termino mi frase dándole un mordisco en la oreja, causando que Kyoya suelte un gemido, pero que es insonorizado por el ruido del timbre.

Me levanto de encima suyo, dejándole atado, los demás también se levantan y por alguna razón que no entiendo, me cogen de los brazos y me llevan a rastras hasta quedar fuera del alcance de la azotea. Pobre Kyoya, le he dejado excitado y a mitad de masturbación, bueno eso va por las veces que me lo ha hecho a mí.

—¿A que ha venido eso? —les pregunto, una vez ya lejos de la azotea.

—¿¡Es que quieres morir?! —me contestan los cuatro a la vez.

—¿Por qué he de morir?

Cada vez estoy más confuso, los cuatro se miran para ver quien responde, y al parecer lo han decidido, porque Take-kun es el que empieza a hablar.

—Le has humillado, Tsubaki. Si te quedabas ahí, fijo que mueres.

¿Humillado? Si supieran que a Kyoya en este momento le preocupa más bajar su erección que el ser humillado se desmayarían, menos mal que no saben nada de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tsubaki-kun —empieza Kyoko con una sonrisa y cogiéndome de un brazo mientras Hana me coge del otro—. Ven con nosotras, ¿ne? —sólo atino a asentir, no puedo negarme y más sabiendo que ellas si que lo han visto.

—Sawada, nos llevamos a tu primo un momento.

—¡Sawada, primo de Sawada! ¡Tenéis que uniros al club de boxeo, al extremo! —dice antes de marcharse corriendo.

—Esa cabeza de césped, ¿es que eso es lo único que sabe decir? —se quejo Haya-kun…

…un momento, ¿se están haciendo más pequeños? ¡Ah! No es eso, soy yo que me alejo. ¿¡Como que me estoy alejando?! ¿¡Desde cuando estas dos tienen tanta fuerza?!

Al parecer ya estamos bastante lejos de miradas indiscretas y otros alumnos, porque han dejado de arrastrarme y me han arrinconado en una pared.

—Tsubaki-kun —empieza de nuevo Kyoko—. ¿Hibari-san y tú, estáis saliendo?

¡Oh! Así que es eso… bueno normal, después de haber visto donde he colocado mis manos, no me extraña que piensen eso. Suspiro, tendré que contárselo todo.

—Kyoko, Hana, ¿podéis guardarme un secreto? —les pregunto, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza—. Bien, Kyoko, ¿conoces la bazuca de los 10 años?

Kyoko vuelve a asentir y Hana solo observa.

—Pues resulta que está estropeada y en lugar de intercambiar al Tsuna de aquí con su futuro, me a traído a mí —le termino de explicar.

Sus ojos abriéndose de la sorpresa y Hana cada vez más confusa, confusión que enseguida deja ver.

—¿Qué es esa bazuca? —nos pregunta.

—Para resumirlo, es un arma que te cambia con tu yo de dentro de 10 años durante 5 minutos.

—Entonces esa arma se ha estropeado, y te ha traído a ti.

Asiento con la cabeza en respuesta.

—Así que… Tsuna-kun, ¿verdad?

Vuelvo a asentir.

—Pero prefiero que sigan pensando que no sabéis nada.

—Pues, Tsubaki —dice Hana, mientras yo asiento como respuesta.

—Tsubaki-kun, ¿estas saliendo con Hibari-san? —me pregunta con estrellitas en los ojos.

—Sí, pero con el de mí mundo.

Esa respuesta me vale un chillido de parte de Kyoko.

—Es por eso, que quiero juntar a Tsuna y Kyoya de este mundo. Pero no sé como hacerles sentir celos a ninguno de los dos, lo único que consigo hacer es excitar a Kyoya y que venga detrás de mí para continuar lo que dejamos a medias —ante eso Kyoko se pone seria.

—Es normal, Tsubaki-kun. Hibari-san reacciona así, porque no ve a Tsuna-kun, ve a Tsubaki-kun —me explica.

¡Oh! ¡Claro! No me acordaba llevo el pelo teñido ¡Mierda! Eso ha sido un fallo en mis cálculos.

—Tendré que empezar de nuevo —murmuré, al parecer demasiado alto, porque Kyoko me responde.

—Tsubaki-kun, nosotras ayudaremos —me dice emocionada.

—¿Nosotras? —preguntamos tanto Hana como yo.

—Sí, nosotras. Hana-chan, Haru-chan, Chrome-chan y yo, déjalo en nuestras manos, Tsubaki-kun.

Hana bufó, supongo que por ser incluida en este plan. A mí en cambio… se me ha encendido la lucecita.

—¡Claro! Mukuro también puede ser de gran ayuda.

—Bien, ¿pues queda decidido, Tsubaki-kun? —me pregunta, recibiendo de mí una sonrisa de esas que prometen diversión.

::0::

**Un mismo chico, misma familia, mismos amigos, mismo destino, pero distinta vida. ¿Qué sucederá después de clases?**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! ¿Qué como os va~? Espero que bien. Cinco capítulos, cortos pero ya son cinco y de un tirón~ jojojo, ahora empezara el plan para juntar a Tsu-chan con Kyo-kun~

Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan ¡son los que de verdad me animan a seguir actualizando~!

Nos leemos.

**Editado 29.01.2012**


	6. Shoichi kun, Spanner, Giannini san y

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personajes —

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamientos personajes»

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Ese soy yo?!<strong>

**Capítulo VI **

**Shoichi-kun, Spanner, Giannini-san y Tsubaki-kun.**

* * *

><p>Las clases ya han acabado y me las he pasado todas durmiendo, es que yo ya he dado esas materias con Reborn, en mi mundo aunque voy a Nami-chuu con todos, nos dividen de forma distinta para que los que van más avanzados como nosotros, no se duerman en clase. Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer. Salimos de clase, y miro a mí alrededor, por si me encuentro a Kyoya, pero parece ser que ya no me persigue, mejor tengo que empezar mi plan junto con las chicas, aunque tendré que esperar a que avisen a Haru y Nagi-chan.<p>

De camino a casa, nos despedimos de Ryo-nii, Kyoko y Hana. Y comenzamos a ir a casa de Tsuna, al parecer tanto Haya-kun como Take-kun también vienen. Mis pensamientos son cortados, ya que Tsuna capta mi atención cogiéndome del brazo.

—¿Sucede algo Tsuna? —le pregunto, el agacha la cabeza y me contesta.

—…

Genial, lo ha murmurado y no me he enterado de nada.

—¿Puedes repetirlo, por favor?

Levanta la cabeza y me contesta, espero que ahora bien.

—¿Qué… Qué has hablado con Kyoko-chan y Hana-san?

¡Oooh! Era eso. Bueno lo siento por él, pero si se lo digo no podre poner en marcha mi plan.

—Es cosa nuestra, pero no te preocupes a mí Kyoko no me interesa. Ya estoy saliendo con alguien —les informo, al parecer dejándoles algo sorprendidos, supongo que porque Kyoko no me atrae y salgo con otro, bueno, aunque no saben que es otro saben que es alguien.

—Pero yo… ¡Ow!

¡Ahí va! ¿Quién le ha golpeado? Miro a mí alrededor, igual que Tsuna y los otros dos, y nos encontramos con Reborn.

—No sé ni porque busco al culpable, si ya debería saber que eres tú —comenta Tsuna con un suspiro.

—Yo, chiquitín —le saluda Take-kun.

—Buenas tardes, Reborn-san —le saluda Haya-kun.

—Reborn… ¿Qué quieres?

Tsuna directamente ni saluda sino que pregunta. No me acordaba de esto, pero es cierto, Reborn solía saludarme así, ahora solo lo hace de vez en cuando, para ver si me pilla con la guardia baja.

—¡Ciaossu! Ya he hablado con Irie, Spanner y Giannini. Me han pedido que quieren hablar contigo, y ver el porque no ha pasado nada. Les hubiera gustado que les llevaras algo de tú mundo, ya que les hubiera facilitado el trabajo, pero teniendo en cuenta que apareciste desnudo, no podrás llevarles nada —explicó, haciendo que esos tres se sonrojaran al decir que aparecí desnudo…

¡Un momento, ahora que caigo!

—¡Reborn! —Le llamo con entusiasmo, cosa que al parecer le extraña a él y a los demás. Pero como ya tengo su atención continúo—. Tú no eres el único con esta maldición, ¿verdad?

—No, no soy el único. ¿Por qué?

—Quiero pedirte un favor —le sonrío, dejando a los demás con cara de sorpresa y temor. ¿Por qué será? Reborn se me queda mirando, supongo que pensando la respuesta.

::0::

¿Quiere pedirle un favor? ¿Es que no piensa? Nadie, cuando digo nadie es nadie, le pide un favor al hitman número uno del mundo, él es la persona más sádica, violenta y… y… un montón de adjetivos más, fijo que te pide algo descomunal por pedirle un favor. Y por lo que veo, Reborn se está pensando el que pedir. Pobre Tsunayoshi, va a sufrir mucho.

—Entendido, si tú a cambio me respondes a mis preguntas.

¿Ves? Es tan sádico…

…un momento, ¿sólo le ha pedido eso? ¿Qué le responda a sus preguntas? ¿Sólo eso por un favor? Pero si seguro que a mí me hubiera dado el entrenamiento más inhumano que exista.

—Entendido, responderé a todo lo que preguntes.

¿Y encima él acepta?

—Bien. Vosotros tres, id a casa y haced los deberes, cuando vuelva voy a revisarlos. Tsuna y yo iremos con Irie. ¿Ha quedado claro? —nos dice, mientras se sube en el hombro de Tsunayoshi.

—Está bien, Reborn —acepto a regañadientes, pero como no quiero pasarlo mal solo por mi curiosidad, mejor hacerle caso.

—Entendido, chiquitín.

—No se preocupe, Reborn-san. Yo me ocupare de que Juudaime tenga acabada la tarea para cuando vuelva.

Yamamoto y yo le miramos con algo de temor, es muy amable de su parte el querer ayudarnos, pero es que lo lía todo más, me da un miedo cuando se pone sus gafas y se ata el cabello, se pone en _mode of study_ y da un miedo horrible. Ya podemos ir rezando para sobrevivir a sus sesiones de estudio. O si no, moriremos por sobrecarga de información no compatible con nuestro cerebro. Después de despedimos de ellos, nos dirigimos a mi casa.

::0::

Bueno, una vez esos tres fuera, ya puedo pedirle que favor quiere. Pero antes que nada…

—Tsuna, toma.

Le lanzo dos paquetes, uno como el de esta mañana y otro más pequeño. Y se los queda mirando, al parecer una vez sabe lo que son, va dirección a un parque para entrar en los baños.

Le espero fuera hasta que acabe, lo cierto es que me parece raro que me quiera pedir un favor, pero si gracias a eso puedo sacarle algo de información sobre su mundo, mejor. Le veo salir, ya con su cabello del color que per toca y con las lentes de contacto de color miel, ahora si que se parece a Dame-Tsuna, una vez ha llegado mi lado, me siento en su hombro otra vez y empezamos a caminar hacia la casa de Irie.

—Tsuna, ¿qué favor quieres? —le pregunto y él me sonríe.

—Quiero una foto de todos vosotros.

Me pide… ¿una foto?

—Bueno, ya tienes una foto de Yamamoto y Gokudera, ¿no?

—No me refiero a ellos, Reborn. Según tú, no eres el único con esta maldición, quiero una foto con todos los que estéis malditos.

Hum, así que era eso. Bueno no creo que pase nada por darle una foto de todos nosotros.

—Bien, luego llamare a todos.

—Gracias~ Eres muy amable —me dice con voz cantarina y una gran sonrisa.

—Ahora yo, quiero que me cuentes cosas de tú mundo.

—¿Cómo que?

—Empecemos con… como nos conocimos.

—Pues… distinto a ti y a Tsuna seguro.

—¿Y por que estas tan seguro?

Es extraño, ¿cómo vamos a conocernos de otra manera que no sea de esta?

—Por que mis padres están muertos.

Imposible el Iemitsu y Nana de su mundo ¿están muertos? Seguramente mi rostro habrá formulado mi pregunta interior, porque me responde.

—Al parecer, una familia enemiga descubrió que el jefe de la CEDEF tenía familia y que el hijo iba a ser el sucesor de los Vongola, y decidieron ir a por Okaa-san y a por mi. No llegaron a matarme porque, Okaa-san me protegió perdiendo ella la vida, y luego cuando Oto-san llegó a casa, pensó que estábamos los dos muertos, pero Lal-nee nos cacheo para confirmar si lo estábamos o no, vieron que Okaa-san si pero que yo no, así que me cogieron e íbamos a irnos a Italia, pero…

—¿Pero?

—No llegamos a Italia, esa familia nos encontró y tendió una emboscada, y al ser solo dos personas con un niño, Oto-san decidió que Lal-nee se fuera conmigo mientras el los entretenía. Una idiotez, porque eso era muerte segura. Y así fue, el murió dejándome a mí sin ningún pariente y a manos de Ojii-chan. Estuve viviendo en la sede con Ojii-chan, Xan-nii y Squ-nii durante dos años, hasta que un día, Ojii-chan decidió que ya estaba mejor por la perdida y quiso que tú fueras mi tutor. Y ese es el principio de mi vida, como sucesor de los Vongola.

No se que decir, pero, ahora entiendo su actitud. No ha sido criado por una madre amorosa como lo es Nana, sino por mí, un asesino a sueldo.

—Ya hemos llegado —me informa, y en efecto ya estamos delante de la casa de Irie, llamamos y esperamos a que nos abran.

La puerta es abierta en unos segundos por Irie, supongo que ya nos esperaban.

::0::

La puerta es abierta en unos segundos, por Sho-kun, que rapidez si que tienen ganas de verme, aunque es normal, no todos los días ves a la misma persona repetida y no ha pasado nada, pero me parece que ya me voy imaginando el porque. Lo comentare con ellos luego.

—Ah, Reborn-san y… tu debes de ser el otro Tsuna-kun, ¿cierto?

—Exacto, puedes llamarme Tsu-chan para diferenciarnos, siempre y cuando estemos solo nosotros, para los demás soy Tsubaki el primo de Tsuna.

—Entendido, pasa —nos deja entrar en su casa y nos dirige hasta su habitación. Donde ya nos esperan Spanner y Giannini.

—¡Oooh! Así que tú eres el otro Juudaime —dice Giannini mientras da vueltas a mí alrededor observándome.

—Interesante, dos Vongola's y no ha pasado nada —ese es Spanner, dando vueltas también a mí alrededor observándome.

Me siento como un escaparte.

—Siéntate aquí, Tsuna-kun —me dice Sho-kun, al igual que el de mi mundo parece ser que le da cosa llamarme como los demás.

Al sentarme, empiezan las pruebas, que si unos cables por aquí, otros por allá, ahora me siento como un experimento. Se están horas haciendo pruebas pero al parecer no encuentran el porque ha pasado, será mejor que de mi opinión, sino al final son capaces de abrirme en canal, para la investigación.

—Hum… ¿puedo decir algo? —recibo como respuesta cuatro pares de ojos mirándome—. Bueno, a lo mejor no soy yo el problema, sino mi tipo de vida y la gente con la que me relaciono —ahora ya tengo toda su atención.

—Explícate —me ordena Reborn.

—Pues como ya te he dicho antes mi vida es distinta. En mi mundo no existe esa maldición Arcobaleno, y mucha gente de la cual aquí he visto, en mi mundo o esta muerta o aún no la he conocido. Y lo mismo pasa con mis relaciones, son muy distintas a las que tiene el Tsuna de aquí.

Al parecer eso es algo que encaja en la mente de los tres científico-mecánicos, porque desenchufan todos los cables y se ponen en su ordenador a teclear ves a saber que.

—Buena observación, Tsuna —me felicita mi tutor, yo le doy una sonrisa como respuesta.

Esperamos a que los tres acaben lo que estén haciendo y dejen de hablar en un idioma, que aunque sea japonés, no entiendo.

—Vongola, ¿en tu mundo existen los anillos mare?

¿Anillos que?

—No —les respondo, haciendo que sus expresiones fueran de 'ahora todo encaja'.

—¿Y Byakuran-san?

—Por desgracia, sí. Nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien tan perspicaz y pervertido como él.

—Así que Byakuran existe, pero no los anillos mare. Interesante, ¿es posible que haya sido a causa de Uni-san? —pregunta Giannini a los otro dos, que asienten como respuesta.

—Ahora me he perdido.

—No es nada, es sobre una aventura que tuvimos no hace mucho, también con la bazuca —me responde Reborn.

—Vale.

Lo cierto es que me da igual, yo solo quiero volver a mi mundo… pero después de haber juntado a esos dos.

—Bien, como ya sabemos el porque pueden existir dos mismas personas en un mismo mundo…

—Sí, me parece perfecto que vosotros lo sepáis, pero al menos hacedme un resumen, para que me entere.

Vale que me dé igual que aventuras hayan tenido, pero eso no significa que me guste ser un ignorante sobre mi posición en este mundo.

—Bien, escúchame atentamente porque solo lo diré una vez —me avisa mi tutor—. Hace poco tuvimos una aventura en la cual el futuro iba a ser destruido, pasaron cosas y logramos salvarlo. Para que ese futuro no se volviera a repetir una amiga, se sacrificó para que no volviera a pasar. El resultado de todo, los anillos mare han desaparecido de cualquier mundo y los pacificadores solo existen en algunos, logrando que el Tri-Ni-Sette este completo en algunos mundos pero no en otros.

—Entiendo, es decir, que como en mi mundo ni los pacificadores ni los anillos mare existen, he logrado estar aquí junto al Tsuna que pertenece a este mundo, sin destruirlo.

—Exacto, ahora que ya sabemos eso. Podemos concentrarnos en devolverte a tu mundo —dijo Sho-kun siendo respaldado por Spanner y Giannini que asienten con la cabeza.

—Bien, pero un momento —todos me miran interrogantes—, es que tengo algo que hacer antes de volver a mi mundo.

Al parecer Reborn ha captado en seguida que es lo que tengo que hacer porque a sonreído y los otros tres se han mirado entre sí, siendo Spanner el que tome la palabra.

—Está bien, nosotros trabajaremos en devolverte a tu mundo y cuando estés listo nos avisas.

—¡Gracias! —les agradezco levantándome y dándoles una reverencia salgo de la casa junto a Reborn.

::0::

**Un mismo chico, misma familia, mismos amigos, mismo destino, pero distinta vida. ¿Qué sucederá mañana al empezar con su plan?**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

(Que casi me olvido a Kyo-kun en la azotea~)

Después de verle salir siendo arrastrado por esos herbívoros, consigo deshacerme del agarre. Maldito omnívoro, no solo me ha vencido tan fácilmente, sino que encima, si no hubiera sido por el 'público', ahora mismo le tendría dentro de mí. Y eso no voy a consentirlo, soy yo el que ha de ir encima y no él. Y lo peor de todo es que vuelvo a estar excitado, he de calmarme, no puedo ponerme así cada vez que me toque. Me levanto y cierro bien la puerta, para que nadie entre y me estorbe. Me dirijo a una de las paredes, la que queda escondida de cualquier mirada y me siento, desabrochándome el pantalón y bajándome los calzoncillos.

Dirijo una de mis manos a mi boca, para no hacer ningún ruido, y la otra a mi erección, tocándola, imitando lo que horas antes me ha hecho en la sala del Comité. Imaginando que mi mano es la suya, subiéndola y bajándola al mismo ritmo que lo hizo él horas antes con su boca, acelerando el ritmo al notar que estoy a punto de correrme. Con un inaudible 'Tsubaki' llego al clímax, dejando mí mano manchada de semen, me miro la mano y me viene a la cabeza la imagen de cuando se ha lamido los dedos… he de calmarme. ¿Dónde esta ese pañuelo? Lo veo en el suelo no muy lejos de mí, me levanto, me abrocho los pantalones y voy dirección donde deje tirado el pañuelo. Una vez lo tengo me limpio las manos y cojo el cinturón que ha dejado olvidado, guardándolo para devolvérselo mañana. Abro la puerta y me dirijo hasta la sala del Comité, antes deje un montón de papeleo por hacer, además, he de volver a cambiarme de uniforme.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Sexto capítulo~ Sigo tan orgullosa de él como al principio XD

Siento mucho si algún personaje me ha quedado algo OoC *reverencia, reverencia*

Sobre el Omake, lo he puesto porque me había olvidado de Kyo-kun TT_TT pobrecito~ bueno, tenía dos versiones en la cabeza, esta la que al final he puesto y una en la que en vez de masturbarse se iba al baño a darse una ducha, no sabía cual poner, así que escribí las dos y me quede con la que mejor me quedó. Según yo esta es la mejor, pero ya opinaréis vosotros mis queridos lectores~ Aparte, dudo que Kyo-kun sea de los de llevo un bulto entrepiernas pero me da igual y por eso me paseo como pepe por mi casa por toda la escuela. Así que… no, esa es otra de las razones que elegí este Omake y no el otro.

Que no os de corte en ponerme cualquier cosa que creáis que se deba mejorar, estaré muy agradecida.

Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan ¡sois los mejores~!

Nos leemos.

**Editado 29.01.2012**


	7. Reunión, pensemos en un plan

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

**N/A: **A partir de este capítulo, los títulos son dichos por Tsunayoshi~

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personajes —

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamientos personajes»

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Ese soy yo?!<strong>

**Capitulo VII **

**Reunión, pensemos en un plan.**

* * *

><p><em>~En el mundo de Tsunayoshi~<em>

Reborn, los guardianes, las chicas y niños, Varia, el Noveno, Dino junto a Romario y el resto de los Arcobaleno menos Verde (que en este mundo no existen, pero sino no se como llamarles), estaban reunidos en el laboratorio que tanto Shoichi, Spanner y Giannini utilizaban. Esperando un respuesta de los tres antes nombrados. Ya les habían explicado la situación en la que su jefe y amigo estaba envuelto, y desde hace cinco horas estaban estudiando todas las posibles dimensiones en las que había podido ser enviado. Y como que eran pocas las dimensiones en las que tenían que investigar...

Los único que podían hacer era esperar a que esos tres les dieran respuestas, pero como el esperar no era una gran virtud en ninguno de los ahí presentes, ya os podéis imaginar el caos montado, Takeshi agarrando a Hayato para que no mandase a volar a esos tres, Kyoko y Hana agarrando al hermano de la primera nombrada para que no molestase a los tres científicos sobre que debían ser más extremos para buscarle, Reborn a su manera mantenía agarrado a Kyouya para que no les mordiese hasta la muerte, Nagi intentaba calmar a Mukuro para que no empezase a torturarle con sus ilusiones por ir tan lentos, Haru calmaba a Lambo para que dejara de berrear sobre que quería ver a su Tsuna-nii, I-pin y Fuuta se calmaban mutuamente sabiendo que su hermano mayor volvería con ellos, el Noveno mantenía a raya a Varia para que no destruyeran la sala y Romario trataba de tranquilizar a su jefe que desde hacia rato solo lloraba por que su hermano pequeño había desaparecido, el resto se mantenía calmados. Lo cierto es que esos tres debían de ser sordos, para poder trabajar en tan óptimas condiciones.

Al cabo de nueve horas lograron encontrar la dimensión en la cual la bazuca fue accionada, causando que los dos Tsuna's convivieran en el mismo mundo.

—¡Lo tenemos! ¡Sabemos donde está Juudaime! —exclamó Giannini, haciendo que todos se calmaran y esperasen a la explicación del porque Tsuna se había ido y no apareciera el Tsuna con el que debía intercambiarse.

—Bueno, lo que hemos averiguado de momento es que si no ha habido intercambio ha sido por un mal funcionamiento de la bazuca en manos del otro Tsuna-kun… —empezó Shoichi pero fue cortado por Hayato.

—¡Eso ya nos lo imaginamos! ¿¡Tanto rato esperando para decir algo obvio, estúpido cuatro ojos!?

Shoichi bajó la cabeza ofendido, pero Spanner fue el que tomó la palabra esta vez.

—No solo hemos estado investigando eso, también hemos averiguado el porque de tal situación, el donde se encuentra, el como poder contactar con ellos y si está bien, ¿estas satisfecho? —Le dijo algo molesto por haber subestimado su información.

Giannini al ver los ánimos que tenían todos, empezó a decir lo que todos querían saber, si su jefe y amigo estaba bien.

—No nos peleemos por favor. Gokudera-san y todos, por el momento podéis respirar tranquilos, Juudaime se encuentra perfectamente, es más ya le conocemos y sabemos que aburrirse no lo hará.

Ante eso todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

Giannini continuo—: Con lo demás, tal y como a dicho Irie-san, esto ha pasado por un mal funcionamiento de la otra bazuca, ya que la nuestra a estado siempre guardada y confiscada por Juudaime. Nunca se ha utilizado, por consiguiente es imposible que esté estropeada, además la llave del lugar donde se encuentra la tiene Juudaime, nadie más que él puede acceder a ella.

A eso, todos asintieron. Shoichi después de haberse recuperado volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Sobre el donde se encuentra, podríamos decir que es un mundo paralelo o otra dimensión, como queráis llamarlo, no es el futuro. Ahora mismo, por lo que hemos descubierto, se encuentra en Japón, Namimori. Junto al otro Tsuna y sus guardianes de ese mundo.

Todos escuchaban atentamente la explicación que iban contando entre los tres. Esta vez fue Spanner el que empezó a hablar.

—El como contactar con él, eso será más difícil, pero no imposible. Nos gustaría que para esto tuviéramos a Verde, pudiera ser de gran ayuda y tardaríamos menos. Sabemos como establecer el contacto, pero nos hacen falta partes vitales para que el contacto sea eficiente y no haya interferencias.

Todos asintieron, tomando nota sobre el atrapar a Verde, atarlo y amordazarlo si hacía falta, para traerlo.

—Tengo una pregunta —espeto de repente Reborn, pero no le hizo falta hacerla porque ya se imaginaban cual iba a ser.

—Es sobre el como sabemos todo esto, ¿verdad? —se imaginó Giannini, Reborn asintió.

—Tal y como habéis dicho, solo mi alumno sabe donde se encuentra la bazuca. ¿Cómo podéis saber tanto y poder establecer contacto con otros mundos? Por así decirlo —cuestionó Reborn, algo que desde hacía rato le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro, y no solo a él, sino a todos en la sala.

—Bueno… lo cierto es que Tsuna-kun, antes de poner bajo llave la bazuca, nos dejó investigarla para que pudiésemos tenerla controlada por si alguna vez sucedía algo como esto. También nos dejó desmontarla, para poder ver que piezas hay dentro y el como está echa, gracias a eso pudimos encontrar una pieza que al parecer es la que te hace ir al futuro y es la que está en contacto con cualquier mundo paralelo o futuro. Esa pieza también es la que nos deja visualizar los mundos que tienen una bazuca de los que no. Es muy útil —terminó diciendo.

En eso el Noveno tomó la palabra, que desde hacía rato solo escuchaba igual que los demás.

—Bien, ahora que ya sabemos donde y como se encuentra mi nieto. Todos volveremos a nuestros puestos de trabajo. Y no quiero replicas ni discusiones, les dejaremos a ellos tres trabajar tranquilos, Reborn y Varia os encargaréis de buscar a Verde y traerlo, me da igual como, pero lo quiero vivo y aquí. Los demás, pase lo que pase, nada de lo que se ha dicho en esta sala puede salir de ella. ¿He sido claro?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Varia y Reborn salieron para ir a buscar a Verde, Dino junto a Romario se fueron a atender asuntos de su propia familia, y las chicas junto a los guardianes y los niños salieron seguidos por el Noveno, el resto se fueron a atender sus puestos de trabajo, es decir, Lal y Colonello se fueron a la CEDEF, Fong siguió a su alumna, Skull tenía trabajo pendiente en la familia Calcassa, y Luce cogió de la mano a su hija para irse a la sede de Giglio Nero. El único que se quedo allí con los tres científico-mecánicos fue Kyoya. Que se acerco a ellos y les amenazó.

—Cuando hayáis echo el contacto con ese mundo quiero ser el primero en ser avisado y en hablar con Tsunayoshi, sino, os morderé hasta la muerte.

Los tres asintieron rápidamente, sabiendo que la amenaza iba en serio.

Satisfecho, Kyoya salió de la sala y se fue a echar una siesta, al menos ahora ya sabía donde estaba su pareja y que estaba bien.

* * *

><p><em>~Con Tsuna&amp;Tsunayoshi~<em>

Estoy en mi casa junto a Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun estudiando. Desde hace rato que Gokudera-kun se a puesto en modo estudio y nos ha estado calentando la cabeza con la tarea de matemáticas, si antes ya las aborrecía ahora las odio completamente. Pero no se lo diré a Gokudera-kun no quiero ofenderle, además, viendo a Yamamoto, parece ser que piensa igual que yo. Suspiro, cosa que al parecer llama la atención de los dos, siendo Gokudera-kun el que empieza a hablar.

—¿Juudaime, hay algo que no entienda? —me pregunta amablemente, si solo fuera eso por lo que suspiro.

—No es eso, Gokudera-kun —le respondo soltando otro suspiro.

—Entonces Tsuna, ¿Qué sucede? —me pregunta Yamamoto.

—No es nada importante, aún tengo en la cabeza la conversación que Kyoko-chan y Hana-san han tenido con Tsunayoshi y que no me han querido decir de que iba —dije suspirando nuevamente.

—¡No te preocupes, Tsuna! Ya has oído a Tsubaki, él ya está saliendo con alguien.

—Exacto, Juudaime. Además, si tanto le preocupa eso, ¿Por qué no le pregunta quien es su pareja? Será más fácil y así podrá saber si en otros mundos usted sale con la hermana del cabeza de césped.

Ante eso me sonrojo, no, si tendrán razón sobre que mi cara expresa lo que siento. Iba ha hablar pero de repente la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Tsunayoshi y a Reborn.

::0::

Acabamos de salir de casa de Sho-kun y por el camino dirección a la casa de Tsuna, nos encontramos a Kyoko, Hana, Haru y Nagi-chan. Se me ponen delante prohibiéndome el paso, y Kyoko es la que empieza a hablar.

—Tsuna-kun, ¿sabes donde está Tsubaki-kun? —me pregunta pero… si yo soy Tsubaki… ¡Oh! Es verdad, llevo lentes de contacto para disimular mi color de ojos y el cabello de mi color natural.

—Ara, Kyoko. No sabia que con unas lentes de contacto y devolviendo a mi cabello su color, no ibais a reconocerme —les digo dándoles una sonrisa y echando mi cabeza hacia atrás para poder quitarme las lentes, dejando ver mi color de ojos. Ante eso las cuatro abrieron la boca.

—¡Oh! Eres Tsubaki-kun, jo que cambio. Si es que ahora eras clavado a Tsuna-kun. —me dice con cara de sorpresa.

—Será porque soy él —le respondo con la misma sonrisa de antes.

—Bueno, ahora que el misterio está resuelto. Te presento a Miura Haru y Dokuro Chrome de aquí —dice Hana mientras las señala a cada una al decir su nombre.

—Oh, ahora hay dos jefes.

—¡HAHI! ¡Dos Tsuna-san's! ¡Haru está emocionada, desu! ¿¡Como hará Haru para diferenciarles, desu?!

—Fácil, Haru. Sólo has de llamarme Tsubaki. Por cierto, Reborn, si Tsuna, Take-kun y Haya-kun están en casa ¿dónde haremos la reunión? —le pregunto a mi tutor, y las chicas también le miraron.

—Mmm… buena pregunta… En Kokuyo Land no nos será posible, las razones ya se saben… en casa de Kyoko tampoco porque está su hermano y puede irse de la lengua… Haru, Hana ¿en vuestras casas se puede? —Las dos últimas nombradas se miraron entre si, siendo Haru la que toma la palabra.

—Bueno… ¡en casa de Haru se puede, desu! ¡Papá trabaja en la universidad hasta tarde, desu…! ¡Oh! Pero está mamá… —terminó diciendo desilusionada.

—Pues que remedio, tocará en la mía. Mis padres trabajan hasta tarde así que no habrá problemas —ofreció Hana salvando el día de todos los reunidos.

—Bien, pues problema resuelto, todos a casa de Hana.

—Mocoso, ¿tú también vienes? —dijo Hana observando a Reborn.

—¡Hahi! ¡Por supuesto, que Reborn-chan viene, desu!

Ante esa afirmativa, a Hana se le puso la piel de gallina.

::0::

Llegamos a la casa de Hana, y nos dirigimos a la sala de estar, nos sentamos en los sillones y esperamos a que nuestra anfitriona vuelva con algo de beber y picar. En el sillón más grande se sientan las chicas juntas y en uno de los pequeños nos sentamos Tsuna y yo. Una vez Hana vuelve y nos deja la bebida en la mesa junto a unos dulces, empezamos el tema principal. Juntar a Dame-Tsuna y Hibari.

Chrome coge una libreta y un bolígrafo para apuntar las ideas y de vez en cuando decir alguna, Hana se sienta a escuchar y cuando abre la boca al menos dice algo coherente, Haru y Kyoko… están tan emocionadas sobre el juntar a esos dos que solo dicen estupideces. Tsuna… de momento piensa, supongo que para aclarar las ideas que todas van dando y escoger la que mejor vaya. Será mejor que empiece a poner orden.

—Bien. Ya tenemos suficientes ideas. Chrome lee las que más te hayan gustado.

—Pues de todas… es bastante difícil… pero la de hacerles coger celos es la mejor, aunque el problema será el como… además que el jefe no es que sea muy avispado en este tema… la que también me ha gustado es… la de hacer que tengan encuentros furtivos… pero si ninguno de los dos tiene la más mínima intención de que esos encuentros se vuelvan furtivos… —terminó de decir algo pensativa.

Lo cierto es que esas dos están bien, pero están las objeciones que ya ha marcado…

—El problema será Tsuna-kun —dijo Kyoko desalentada.

—¡Hahi! ¿Por qué dices eso, desu? Haru pensaba que el difícil sería Hibari-san, desu.

—Pues te equivocas, Miura. El temible jefe del Comité Disciplinario, hoy a llevado un día algo _intenso, _gracias a Tsubaki —la iluminó Hana sonriendo, haciendo que tanto Chrome como Haru se sonrojasen.

—¡Hahi! Entonces debemos empezar a formar ese club del que estuvimos hablando, desu —dijo Haru, las otras tres asintieron con la cabeza.

—Hai, Haru-chan tiene razón, fijo que ganamos mucho dinero.

Me pregunto de qué club estarán hablando…

—¡Ya está! —exclamó la contraparte de mi estudiante, todos los presentes dirigimos nuestros ojos a él esperando a ver que dice.

—Kyoko, Hana, Haru, Nagi-chan. Tenéis que hacer que Kyoya venga esta tarde a casa de Tsuna —las cuatro se miraron sin entender, pero asintieron, luego se volvió a mí—. Reborn, tú y yo debemos desalojar la casa de Tsuna haciendo que solo él y yo estemos dentro.

Asentí pero no entendía el plan.

—Tsubaki-kun, por favor ¿nos puedes explicar el que ya esta? —todos le miramos, queriendo saber que se le había ocurrido. Recibiendo de él una sonrisa.

—Bueno, Kyoko. Tú eres la que me ha dicho, que a Kyoya no podre hacer que coja celos porque no ve a Tsuna sino a Tsubaki —la nombrada asintió haciendo que Tsuna continuara—. Entonces haré que vea a Tsuna.

Empecé a ver por donde iban los tiros.

—Es decir, hacerle saber a Hibari quien eres en realidad —le dije, recibiendo como respuesta asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Como harás eso, Tsubaki-san?

—Es por eso, que os he pedido que hagáis lo posible para traerlo esta tarde a casa de Tsuna, Haru.

—No lo entendemos, jef… Tsubaki-san.

—Fácil. Hana, Kyoko. ¿Os acordáis de la pregunta que ha sacado de quicio a Okimura-sensei? —las dos nombradas se miraron entre si, siendo Hana la que contestase.

—La de: ¿qué haces con tu pareja? O ¿Qué te gusta hacer con tu pareja? Algo así era, ¿no?

—Exacto. Y yo respondí, bondage. Y Tsuna no sabe lo que significa… así que voy a medio enseñárselo mientras Kyouya mira —dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa pícara.

Las cuatro se pusieron rojas, supongo que de imaginarse a un trío. Pero dejémoslo estar. Asentimos con la cabeza y cada uno se dirigió a hacer su trabajo. Ellas se fueron dirección a la escuela a buscar a Hibari y nosotros dos a hacer unas compras antes de ir a casa y vaciarla.

Una vez compradas las cosas, vamos a casa y yo me invento una mentirijilla para que _mamma_, Bianchi y los niños se vayan de casa. Una vez ese problema resuelto subimos a la habitación de Dame-Tsuna y abrimos la puerta, encontrándonos a Yamamoto y Gokudera aún dentro.

—Yamamoto, Gokudera, nos vamos —les dije sacándoles de la casa con una patada, dejando a Tsuna y Dame-Tsuna solos.

Ahora solo falta que todo resulte como ha planeado Tsuna.

::0::

**Un mismo chico, misma familia, mismos amigos, mismo destino, pero distinta vida. ¿Qué pasará durante la tarde-noche?**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Haré mi máximo esfuerzo para que el octavo quede muy bien y no os desilusione XD

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan, son los mejores del mundo~!

Nos leemos.

**Editado 30.01.2012**


	8. Clases teóricopracticas

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

**N/A: **En este capítulo llamaré a Tsunayoshi, Tsubaki, que sino me voy a liar un montón, yo y vosotros -.-''

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personajes —

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamientos personajes»

* * *

><p><strong>¿¡Ese soy yo?!<strong>

**Capítulo VIII **

**Clases teórico-practicas.**

* * *

><p>No lo entiendo, Reborn a echado a Yamamoto y Gakudera-kun como si estorbasen… seguro que ha pensado en alguna nueva manera de torturarme. Oh, pero a dejado a Tsunayoshi aquí… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? No lo entiendo. ¿Y sí se lo pregunto a Tsunayoshi? Sí, será la mejor opción.<p>

—Tsunayoshi… ¿Sabes qué pasa?

Al preguntarle, giró su vista de la puerta y la clavó en mí. Ahora que me fijo… se ha quitado el tinte para el pelo. ¡Que rápido! ¡Si es imposible quitarse un tinte así como así!

—Cuando están en medio los científicos de Vongola, lo imposible es posible —me dice, otra vez leyéndome la mente—. Y sobre tú pregunta, no tengo ni idea, solo se que se a llevado a Nana-san, Bianchi-chan y los niños —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Una vez me dice eso le veo dirigirse al armario y dejar la bolsa que lleva consigo, para luego cambiarse el uniforme por ropa más cómoda. No puede ser que alguien como él sea yo, es decir, míralo es muy distinto a mí, es todo lo contrario que yo, Además, toma con mucha calma cualquier cosa echa por Reborn. Ahora que lo pienso, el tiene pareja y con su pareja hace… ¿bo-bon-bondage? ¿Eso que es? Oh, ahora estamos los dos solos podría preguntárselo… ¡Si! ¡Voy a preguntárselo!

—T-Tsunayoshi… —le llamo, al escucharme decir su nombre, se da media vuelta y me mira interrogante, así que continuo—. Puedo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, ¿Qué sucede?

¡Bien, Tsuna! ¡Es ahora o nunca!

—¡¿Quéesbondage?! —le pregunto, ¡demasiado rápido! ¡Seré idiota!

—Jejeje, tienes suerte que te he entendido —me dice, menos mal así no tendré que repetirlo. Le veo mirar a la bolsa que llevaba al entrar y luego mirarme a mí. Debe estar pensándose la respuesta—. ¿Quieres saber que es bondage? —me pregunta, yo solo atino a asentir.

Por supuesto que sí, si no, no preguntaría.

—Bueno… túmbate en la cama y cierra los ojos. Voy a darte una clase teórico-práctica sobre el bondage —termina de decir con una sonrisa, de esas que cuando las ves, sabes que te va a pasar algo malo.

Pero mi curiosidad es mayor a mi razón y acabo haciendo lo que me dice, me tumbo en mi cama y cierro los ojos, esperando a ver que hará.

::0::

Je, y yo preocupado en como empezar el plan. Me lo has dejado muy fácil Tsuna~ A ver en la bolsa… suerte que le he parado los pies a Reborn, que quería comprar la tienda entera. Con esto que he comprado por ahora va la mar de bien. Luego si quiere comprarle otros juguetes para cuando se divierta con Kyoya que haga lo que quiera.

Cojo las cuerdas y me dirigió hacia Tsuna, poniéndome encima de su estomago y cogiéndole una de las manos la llevo a los barrotes de la cama para atarlo, y con la otra mano hago lo mismo. Cosa que al parecer le ha asustado, porque abre los ojos de golpe y me mira asustado.

—¿Q-Q-Qué estás ha-haciendo? —me pregunta mientras termino de atar las manos para que no pueda soltarse.

—¿Huh? Ya te lo he dicho, va a ser una clase teórico-práctica —respondo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Mirándome con una gran interrogante, me hace la pregunta que ya espero.

—¿E-Entonces, p-por qué me a-atas? —sonrío sentándome mejor en su barriga y haciendo roce con cierta anatomía que al parecer aún duerme.

Tch, será un poco más difícil de lo que pensé.

—El bondage es el nombre que se le da a las ataduras eróticas ejecutadas sobre una persona vestida o desnuda. Como ves te he atado las muñecas, pero el cuerpo de la persona se puede atar de distintas formas, además, se puede usar cualquier cosa siempre que inmovilice a la persona pasiva —digo mientras le subo su camiseta dejando ver su torso y empezando a tocarlo.

—O-Oh, ¿entonces estas cuerdas servirían para eso?

Increíble, le estoy toqueteando el torso y ni se inmuta.

—Sí, estas cuerdas serían un ejemplo, pero también depende de la afición de la persona que te ata, si a la persona le gusta el S&M vas listo —comento lo último más para mí que para él, mientras comienzo a masajear sus pezones, cosa que al parecer ya va notando porque respira entrecortadamente.

—Y-Ya… p-puedes desa… ngh… tarme…

Sonrío. Oh, no. Kyoya aún no ha llegado.

—Hum… ¿y porque si te esta gustando?

Bajo mi rostro hasta uno de sus pezones y lo empiezo a lamer y morder, mientras que con mi mano masajeo al otro.

Su respiración es cada vez más irregular y sus gemidos se hacen cada vez más notorios, mientras, yo sigo endureciendo sus pezones, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos. Al acabar con uno empiezo a mordisquear y lamer el otro mientras con la mano libre le doy atención al que acabo de dejar. Al notarlos lo suficientemente duros, me aparto de ellos. Escuchando un gemido de queja por parte de Tsuna.

—¿Ara? ¿Y eso? ¿No decías que ya podía desatarte? —le digo con sorna, haciendo ademán de levantarme, pero siendo detenido por su voz.

—E-Espera… —me lo ha dicho tan bajo que no le he escuchado.

—¿Perdón?

Aunque no le haya oído, se perfectamente lo que quiere. A fin de cuentas, estoy notando como cierta parte dormida esta empezando a despertar, con solo unos roces. Ah, como se nota que es la primera vez.

—He-He dicho q-que p-p-prosigas… —me dice, un poco más alto y todo sonrojado.

Sonrío y miro al reloj. Haber… Esas cuatro deberían haber avisado a Kyoya hace rato… pero luego también está el convencerle… supongo que tendré que jugar con Tsuna un rato, hasta que se digne a aparecer.

—Por supuesto.

Le sonrío y me levanto para ponerme entre sus piernas, desabrochándole el cinturón, para poder sacarle los pantalones. Una vez se los he quitado me fijo que su intimidad sigue algo dormida, eso no puede ser. Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que le 'gusta' Kyoko y que nunca ha tenido relaciones sexuales y menos con alguien del mismo sexo… puede entenderse un poco.

Pongo mi mano en la empezada erección, comenzando a masajearla por encima de la tela y con mí otra mano empiezo a acariciarle las caderas, pero por lo que veo mis caricias van demasiado lentas, ya que el ha empezado a mover las caderas para que me apresure.

—Aah, ¿Por qué tanta prisa? —le pregunto, recibiendo una mirada llena de lujuria de su parte, si ya está así con esto no me imagino el como estará después, cuando llegue la verdadera diversión~

Decido sacarle los calzoncillos, dejándole de cintura para abajo desnudo. Bajo mí rostro hasta la erección y le doy una lametada en la punta, haciendo que Tsuna se arqueara y gimiera.

::0::

—Aah~!

No puede ser que sea yo el que esté haciendo estos sonidos, pero no entiendo que es lo que quiere hacer, ¿p-por qué ha lamido la punta?

Voy a bajar mi mirada para ver que es lo que va a hacer, pero no me da tiempo ya que de repente me ha recorrido un enorme placer por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis ojos se abran en sorpresa al notar que… que… se ha puesto mí erección en su boca.

—N-No… ngh… mph… está sucio… ¡Ah!

Intento razonar para que se la quite, pero el problema es que mis manos están atadas y mí cuerpo no reacciona de la misma manera que pienso.

El sólo ver como se traga mí intimidad, subiendo y bajando su rostro, y el notar como su lengua se mueve alrededor de mí miembro, todo eso me está volviendo loco, me está dando tanto placer, que no quiero que pare. ¡Ah! Esto es raro… siento algo raro…

—Amph… Tsu-Tsunayoshi… ngh… siento… siento… nhga…

Cuando iba a acabar la frase le veo sonreír y levantar la cabeza de mi miembro y apretando la punta haciendo que el placer quede a medias. Empiezo a notar como si mi miembro fuera a explotar por el simple echo de que él está presionando la punta y a parado de suministrarme placer.

—Tch, tch, tch. No será divertido si acabas cuando yo ni siquiera me he divertido —me dice con una sonrisa mientras se levanta y se va hacia donde ha dejado antes la bolsa.

Le veo sacar algo y guardárselo en el bolsillo, al tener lo que quería vuelve y se sienta donde estaba antes. Reanudando la tarea que antes ha dejado a medias, haciendo que ese infinito placer que he sentido antes, volviera. Volviendo a notar su lengua subir y bajar por mi miembro, metiéndoselo entero en la boca y volviéndolo a sacar, una y otra vez. Haciendo que mis ojos se nublen por el placer, notando como el sentimiento de antes vuelve. Ese con el cual antes he sentido algo raro… con el que me he quedado decepcionado al verle parar.

—¡Nagh!

Arqueo la espalda a la vez que suelto ese gemido. Sintiendo como algo sale de mi miembro y va a parar en la boca de Tsunayoshi, alarmado levanto mi cabeza sólo para verle tragándose y limpiándose la cara un líquido… blanco…

—¡L-Lo siento!

No… no puede ser… ¡me he corrido en su boca!

—Ara, ara, ¿por qué te disculpas? Es lo más normal —me dice sonriendo mientras me levanta las piernas y las posiciona encima de sus hombros, y empezando a lamer… mí… mí…

—N-No… l-lo ha-hagas…

No puede ser, está lamiéndome mi entrada…

—¿Vas a ponerle pegas a todo? O ¿vas a dejarme continuar? —me dice soplando en mi miembro, haciendo que me estremezca.

Noto el como vuelve a lamer mi agujero por fuera, dejándolo húmedo. Haciendo que vuelva a sentir placer pero esta vez de una manera distinta, como si faltara algo…

—Nhn… agh…

Noto como introduce su lengua dentro de mí, sacándola y volviéndola a entrar, lamiendo por fuera haciendo un recorrido entre mis muslos y mi entrada.

—Más… ngah… —no puedo evitar pedirle.

Es mucho placer el que me está dando y yo sólo quiero más, que vaya más adentro y más rápido. Y él lo único que hace es complacerme, yendo tan profundo como puede con su lengua y cada vez más rápido.

Estoy a punto de culminar por segunda vez cuando... la ventana se abre de golpe y de ahí entra…

—¡Hi-Hi-Hibari-san! —grito e intento taparme pero no puedo, primero, porque estoy atado y segundo, porque Tsunayoshi me tiene bien sujeto, además en esta posición…

¡Hay dios mío! ¡Seremos mordidos hasta la muerte!

::0::

Son las 19:00 de la tarde, a esta hora no ha de haber nadie en la escuela, así que no se porque estas cuatro herbívoras siguen por aquí y encima molestándome, parece que quieran ser mordidas hasta la muerte. Sigo mis rondas, ignorándolas, paseando por la escuela y vigilando que no haya ningún alumno a estas horas.

—Vamos Hibari-san, sólo ve a casa de Tsuna-kun.

Vuelve a insistirme la hermana del boxeador, desde que han llegado eso es lo único que quieren, que vaya a ver a ese herbívoro. Que molestas son.

—No pienso ir. Y largaos o seréis mordidas hasta la muerte —les digo amenazándolas y enseñándoles mis tonfas.

Cosa que al parecer no afecta al ídolo de la escuela, para mi gran desgracia.

—No pienso irme hasta que prometas que iras a casa de Tsuna-kun —me dice haciendo que mis nervios crisparan.

—Vamos Kyoko, no quiere dejémoslo.

Al fin una que piensa.

—Es una pena, desu. Pero deberemos dejarlo para otro día, mejor llamemos a Tsuna-san, desu.

Veo que al menos me dejaran tranquilo.

—Y-Ya lo haremos o-otro día Kyoko-chan.

Menos mal.

—Mou, pero ha de ser hoy —se queja.

Pero que obstinada es.

—¡Ciasosu! Veo que no lográis que Hibari vaya a casa de Dame-Tsuna.

¿El bebé? ¿Esto lo ha planeado él? Hum… puede que entonces pueda divertirme mordiendo a alguien hasta la muerte.

—¡Reborn-chan! No lo conseguimos, desu. Es muy cabezón.

¿Qué soy que? Me giro mirándola por tal insulto, como se atreve a decir eso de mí siendo ella una herbívora.

—¡Hahi! —grita escondiéndose detrás de la mujer cabeza de piña.

—Ya veo… así que no hay manera…

Haber que se le ocurre al bebé para hacerme ir.

—Pues es una pena, y yo que he dejado la casa vacía… sabéis chicas, Tsubaki y Tsuna ya han empezado.

¿Qué? Miro al bebé para que siga contando.

—¡Oh! ¿Te interesa? —me pregunta con cara de inocencia, eso no cuela y menos para un bebé armado—. Bueno… pues como iba diciendo ese par ya han empezado. Iba ha entrar en casa, pero desde fuera se escuchaban los gemidos y gritos de placer de Tsuna, parece que Tsubaki es bueno en la cama.

¿Qué ha dicho de _mí _omnívoro?

—¡Hahi! ¿Lo has grabado Reborn-chan? —pregunta la molesta de la escuela Midori, siendo coreada por las otras tres. Yo sólo le escucho para ver que dice.

—Pfff… sólo he grabado un poco, ¿queréis verlo?

Por supuesto que sí, nadie toca a ese omnívoro a no ser que sea yo.

El bebé coge a su camaleón, que se ha convertido en una pantalla y en ella salen el herbívoro con su primo en la cama. El omnívoro montado encima de su primo y tocándolo. ¿Cómo se atreve a tocar a otro? Él es mío. Al parecer todas notan mi aura ya que se apartan y se esconden detrás del bebe.

—¿Hum? ¿Sucede algo Hibari? —me pregunta con una sonrisa, sólo le doy una de mis fulminantes miradas y me voy.

—¡Se va!

—No te preocupes, Kyoko. Va a casa de Dame-Tsuna.

—Deberíamos haber dicho el nombre de Tsubaki desde el principio.

—¡Hahi! A Haru se le olvidó, desu.

—D-Deberíamos haber pensado en eso antes.

::0::

Voy corriendo por las calles, tomando atajos que me llevarán antes a casa de ese herbívoro. Después de pasar unas cuantas calles, llego delante de la casa del herbívoro, me dirijo hacia donde se que está la ventana de su habitación y trepo el árbol hasta llegar al nivel de la ventana y abrirla. Posándome en el marco, sólo para ser recibido por un espectáculo que no me abría imaginado.

—¡Hi-Hi-Hibari-san! —grita el herbívoro al verme, e intenta taparse pero no puede. Aparto mi vista de él y la dirijo al omnívoro, que está sonriendo al verme.

—¿Are? Ya era hora, estabas tardando mucho, ¿sabes? —me dice sin dejar de sonreír y sin apartar la cara de donde la tiene.

—¿Q-Q-Qué quieres d-decir? —le pregunta el herbívoro, cosa que yo también quiero saber.

—Bueno~ Ya te lo había dicho antes Tsuna~ Que mi diversión aún no había empezado~ —le dice mientras le lame su entrada.

Me los quedo mirando, lo cierto es que verles en esa posición está haciendo que me excite. Además, ahora que me fijo… el omnívoro lleva el cabello castaño, y ahora se notan más las similitudes entre los dos, sólo se les diferencia por el color de ojos.

::0::

Tsubaki baja las piernas de Tsuna, dejándole tumbado en la cama, levantándose de ella y dirigiéndose hacia Kyoya con una sonrisa en la cara. Poniéndose delante de él y tocando la erección que empezaba a tener el prefecto, haciendo que el nombrado se agarrara a los hombros de Tsubaki.

—¿Are? ¿Y esto~? —le pregunto haciendo presión en la intimidad del prefecto mientras el nombrado suspiraba y apretaba su control en los hombros de Tsubaki.

Kyoya no aguantando más, bajo del marco de la ventana, poniéndose de pie y arrastrando al castaño hasta la cama, quedando él encima de Tsubaki con Tsuna atado y viéndoles sin creérselo. Tsubaki sonrió y le rozó los labios con la lengua, provocándole para que empezara, provocación que el prefecto aceptó y estampó sus labios sobre los de Tsubaki, mordiendo el labio para que le dejara entrar y comenzar a danzar con sus lenguas.

Mientras Tsubaki estaba entretenido besando al guardián de la nube, metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo, sacando un vibrador e insertándolo dentro de Tsuna y enchufándolo, para que el décimo siguiera sintiendo placer.

El guardián del cielo gimió de dolor ante la brusquedad de su contraparte y al notar que lo que tenía dentro vibraba. Satisfecho con esto, Tsubaki siguió dándole atención al prefecto, besándole y masturbando su erección por encima de la ropa.

Molesto por la falta de aire, Kyoya se separo de los adictos labios y se sacó su chaqueta junto a la camisa del uniforme, ayudando a Tsubaki para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Veo, que estás impaciente, Kyo-kun —comentó entre beso y beso que daba en el pálido cuello del prefecto, sacándole suspiros de placer.

Tsubaki estuvo juagando con los pezones del prefecto mientras el guardián le intentaba quitar la ropa, sin ningún resultado. Arto por la testarudez de la ropa, la arrancó, rompiéndola y tirándola a algún lugar de la habitación.

—Muy, muy impaciente —rió entre dientes Tsubaki cuando invirtió posiciones con el prefecto—. Vamos hacer que te calmes un poco, ¿si~?

El castaño le bajó los pantalones y los bóxers al guardián de la nube, dejando al descubierto su erecto miembro ya eyaculando. Con una sonrisa en los labios, Tsubaki se metió la erección en la boca sin vacilar, dando una seca estocada y lamiendo la longitud entera, sacándole fuertes gemidos al prefecto.

Subiendo y bajando por toda la longitud de la erección, lamiéndola y jugando con los testículos mientras se deleitaba con los sonidos hechos por el guardián de la nube. Notando como estaba llegando al clímax, Tsubaki le mordió la cabeza de la erección sacando un sonoro gemido de Kyoya mientras le llenaba la boca de semen, y gustoso se tragó la blanca esencia del mayor.

El guardián de la nube estaba jadeando y sudoroso, observando al moreno mientras se tragaba su esencia, y él volvía a excitarse. Tsubaki se fijó en la mirada que le mandaba el prefecto, con una sonrisa, decidió ir a ver como estaba su yo de este mundo, y lo que vio le gustó. Tsuna estaba sonrojado y sudado, con la manos atadas y gimiendo de placer al tener el vibrador dentro suyo.

Tsubaki se acercó al otro castaño, posicionándose encima y susurrándole al oído—: Dime, Tsu-chan, ¿quieres sentirte mejor?

Tsuna, al no poder contestar coherentemente, sólo asintió con la cabeza, cosa que le valió a Tsubaki, para sacarle el vibrador a Tsuna y depositándolo en el suelo, recibiendo una queja por parte de su contraparte.

Sin hacer caso a la queja, Tsubaki se fue junto a Kyouya, posicionándose encima de su miembro y haciendo fricción con el pantalón que aún llevaba puesto.

—Ne Kyo-kun, ven, vamos a divertirnos.

Tsubaki se levantó de la cama agarrando una de las manos de Hibari y guiándolo hasta dejarle en la entrada de Tsuna. Los dos le miraron extrañado, viendo cómo Tsubaki se ponía tras el prefecto y agarrando su miembro, que empezaba a estar otra vez erecto, y posicionándolo en la entrada de Tsuna.

—Ya lo he dejado todo preparado Kyo-kun, tú sólo has de entrar.

El mencionado le miró sin entender, hasta que notó como su miembro era presionado en la entrada del décimo.

Sin hacerse de rogar, Hibari entró en Tsuna de una estocada, esperando que el menor se acostumbrara a él antes de moverse. Tsubaki, contento con el resultado, decidió darle una recompensa al prefecto, metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó un bote de lubricante, vertió un poco en sus dedos y los insertó dentro de Kyoya, notando como este se tensaba ante la intrusión y le miraba de reojo.

—No pongas esa cara, Kyo-kun, ya verás como acaba gustándote —le dijo mientras comenzaba a mover su dedo por dentro de Hibari, metiéndolo y sacándolo hasta notar que salía con bastante facilidad para luego meter un segundo dedo y hacer lo mismo que anteriormente.

Tsuna lo veía todo desde abajo, el dolor que sintió al ser penetrado por el prefecto desapareció con rapidez, y quería que su guardián comenzara a moverse pero no sabía como indicárselo, además, la vista que tenía comenzó a gustarle.

Tsubaki quitó sus dedos, escuchando el gemido de decepción escapar de los pálidos labios. Con una sonrisa, se quitó sus pantalones junto a los calzoncillos y penetró rápidamente a Hibari, haciendo que el guardián se moviera y Tsuna gimiera de placer.

Una vez notó que Hibari se movía sutilmente, comenzó con las estocadas, incitando a que Kyoya se moviera y penetrara a Tsuna. En la habitación sólo se escuchaban gemidos de placer y el sonido de las carnes al entrar y salir. Tsuna sentía como Hibari le penetraba cada vez más rápido y profundo, notando cada vez que Tsubaki entraba y salía de su guardián, ya que entonces Hibari le penetraba aún más profundo, dándole en un lugar que le hacía nublar la vista por el placer.

Tsuna no tardo en correrse, haciendo que sus paredes internas apretujaran al miembro de Kyoya y el se corriera dentro, y lo mismo pasó con Tsubaki. Los dos, Tsuna y Hibari, cayeron rendidos encima de la cama, dejando a Tsubaki con la tarea de recogerlo y limpiarlo todo.

::0::

Cuando todo estuvo recogido, y los dos adolescentes tapados, limpios y dormidos en la cama, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina, encontrándome por el camino a Reborn que tenía a León en forma de cámara de grabar.

—Veo que te has divertido, Tsuna —me comenta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Por supuesto que sí, he conseguido hacer que hagan cosas bonitas —le contesto con una sonrisa—. Nana-san junto a los niños y Bianchi-chan, ¿cuándo volverán?

—No te preocupes por ellos, mejor preocupémonos por Hibari en cuanto despierte —dijo mientras abría la puerta de la cocina.

—Por él no debemos preocuparnos, estará demasiado adolorido como para querernos morder hasta la muerte —le contesto con voz cantarina y rebuscando en uno de los armarios aspirinas para el dolor mientras Reborn preparaba dos vasos de agua.

Una vez lo tuvimos todo, salimos de la cocina y fuimos hacia la habitación de Tsuna, entrando y encontrándonos con que los dos estaban despiertos y sin dirigirse la mirada, hasta que oyeron la puerta abrirse y los dos me miraron. Con una sonrisa me acerqué a ellos y les tendí el vaso de agua junto a la aspirina.

—Os sentará bien.

Tsuna asintió a la vez que lo aceptaba con un gracias, Kyoya por su parte no hizo caso a lo ofrecido.

—Muy bien si no lo quieres allá tú, luego no te quejes si no puedes andar, tonfas-san —ante el apodo me manda una mirada asesina, aceptando el vaso de agua y la aspirina.

—No me llames así.

—Lo haré cuando te comportes como el adulto que eres, tonfas-san.

Mi querido Kyoya sólo frunció el ceño ante mi respuesta, pero es cierto, comparado al Kyoya de mi mundo, este es sólo un mocoso con las hormonas alteradas.

La tensión en la sala pareció relajarse cuando Reborn y yo comenzamos una conversación ante la atenta mirada de el décimo y su guardián, que seguramente no entendían nada de lo que decíamos ya que estamos hablando en italiano, no es que quiera esconderles cosas a ellos, pero no quiero que sepan de mis próximas acciones. Han de ser secreto.

—Castaño —dijo de repente Kyoya, captando la atención de todos en la habitación, Tsuna fue el primero en reaccionar.

—¡HIIII! ¡Cierto! ¡No llevas el pelo teñido, Tsunayoshi! —me gritó mi contraparte.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Teñido?

Kyoya cada vez estaba más confuso y cabreado.

—Deja que te lo explique, tonfas-san. Yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, la contraparte de un mundo paralelo del Tsuna de este mundo —le dije dándole una reverencia algo exagerada.

—¿Dos herbívoros? ¿Cómo?

—Esa es la parte más interesante, aún no lo sabemos, Hibari. Estamos esperando noticias sobre el cómo —le contestó mi tutor.

Estuvimos hablando sobre el como y el porque llegué aquí, Tsuna aprovechó para sonsacarme algunas cosas de mi mundo, como con quién salgo, cosa que me hizo reír con ganas, si después de esta sesión de sexo aún no caía con quién salía es que de verdad y tiene una mente muy espesa. Kyoya por su parte estuvo interesado por esa pregunta a la que al final tuve que responderles, haciendo que Tsuna cayera desmayado en su cama, pálido, y a Kyoya le saliera una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Cuando la aspirina hizo algo de efecto, el guardián de la nube, decidió irse, eso sí, haciéndole prometer a Tsunayoshi que volverían a repetir lo antes pasado.

::0::

**Un mismo chico, misma familia, mismos amigos, mismo destino, pero distinta vida.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Y aquí último capi~ No es broma, aún tengo muchas cosas pensadas para este fic.

Bueno, sí, sobre el principio del lemon, soy primeriza aún en esto y siento si no esperabais esto para el bondage y queríais más cosas, pero también se ha de tener en cuenta que en mi casa no saben que estoy yaoizando a dos personajes de un anime que me gusta, no es que sean homófobos ni estén en contra de ellos, pero no saben que hago y por corte al que dirán si me descubren, cada vez que pasan cerca cuando estoy en una parte con lemon, escondo la pagina de word -.-''

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!

Nos leemos.

**Editado 30.01.2012**


	9. Confusiones

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

**Advertencias: **Este capi es posible que sea algo confuso porque voy saltando de POV's, entre los personajes y mi narración. Insinuación de una pareja que saldrá cada vez que me llegue la inspi o me ayuden a que la insinuación salga, porque la verdad… no se escribir D18… y me da mucho miedo que quede OoC o directamente los mate.

Y ahora os preguntaréis, ¿por qué el D18? Bueno, me lo sugirieron y la idea no me pareció tan mala, el problema que al no gustarme la pareja no sé escribir de ellos, así que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia será más que bienvenida y si encima me ayudan a escribir sobre ellos entonces les hago un altar y les idolatro.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personajes —

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamientos personajes»

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Ese soy yo?!<strong>

**Capítulo IX **

**Confusiones.**

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente para Tsuna fue un suplicio, estaba confuso y no sabía que hacer, es más en cuanto me veía se sonrojaba y tapaba su rostro con el bol de arroz. Esto fue captado por todos los presentes, Reborn sabía el porque de su comportamiento, y yo le entiendo… bueno, no, no le entiendo. Me parece que se está pasando un poco… o no… supongo que todo depende de la persona. Pero ha de ser un poco más considerado, tanto Nana-san como los niños y Bianchi-chan no tienen ni idea de lo que ha sucedido, así que ese comportamiento les escamaba y mucho.<p>

Que fácil es saber cuando le pasa algo, demasiado fácil. Y eso un día sería su perdición, debería saber esconder mejor sus emociones.

::0::

En Kokuyo Land, Chrome se encontraba viendo el video que Reborn había grabado y les había entregado a las tres, Hana declaró que no quería saber nada de la vida amorosa y sexual de Sawada y por eso no aceptó el video.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, pyon? —le preguntó Ken que entró junto a Chikusa en la sala donde se encontraba la guardiana de la niebla.

Chrome apagó con rapidez el video y murmuro—: N-Nada —antes de levantarse y esperar a ver que querían sus dos compañeros.

—Tengo hambre, pyon. Ve a comprar algo —le ordenó el rubio mientras caminaba dirección al sillón que había en la destartalada sala.

Chrome asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo con el reproductor de video agarrándolo con fuerza para que no se le cayera, Chikusa la vio irse y frunció el ceño.

—No te costaría ser más amable. Si Mukuro-sama se entera de cómo la tratas no saldrás vivo —le comunicó a su compañero.

Ken le miró y se encogió de hombros—. No creo que a Mukuro-san le importe tanto una niñata como ella —le respondió antes de tirarse en el sillón y esperar a que la chica les trajera algo de comida.

Chikusa negó con la cabeza ante esa actitud.

::0::

En casa de los Sasagawa sólo se escuchaban gritos que procedían de la habitación de la menor de la familia, cosa que extrañó a los padres y al hermano de la adolescente.

—Ryohei, ¿sabes que le sucede a tu hermana? —una mujer con el cabello castaño anaranjado le preguntó al guardián del sol.

—¡No lo sé al extremo! —gritó con ímpetu—. ¡Pero es extremo que Kyoko esté tan animada a estas horas! —volvió a gritar mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba hacia la puerta principal.

—Hijo, almuerza algo antes de ir a entrenar —le dijo su padre al ver las intenciones de su hijo.

Al notarse capturado, Ryohei soltó un suspiro extremo y volvió a sentarse en la mesa para almorzar y luego poder irse.

Otro grito inundó la residencia asustando a los padres y esta vez al hermano de la adolescente.

—¿Qué le sucede a Kyoko? —preguntó extrañada la mujer—. Ryohei ve a ver que sucede.

El capitán del club de boxeo asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermana, al pararse en frente dela puerta llamó dos veces y esperó a que le dejara entrar, pero no recibió respuesta. Extrañado por el comportamiento de su amada hermana, puso la oreja en la puerta e intentó escuchar haber que sucedía dentro.

Ryohei abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar un gemido seguido de un grito de su hermana, asustado por lo que pudiese estar pasando ahí dentro, abrió la puerta por la fuerza con un grito—: ¡¿Quién se atreve a ponerle las manos a mi hermana al extremo?!

Cuando entró, vio que Kyoko estaba sentada delante del ordenador viendo un video porno.

—¡Onii-chan!

Kyoko apagó la pantalla y se volteo a ver a su hermano, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿¡Dos Sawada con Hibari en medio haciéndolo!? —gritó en estado de shock.

Kyoko gimió ante el despiste de no haber asegurado su puerta para que su hermano no entrase.

—Ahora como se lo explico… —murmuró con pesadumbre.

::0::

En la residencia de los Miura no era muy distinto a la casa de Kyoko, Haru estaba encerrada en su habitación viendo el video y gritando de excitación al tener uno de sus sueños hechos realidad, aunque su amado Tsuna-san fuera el protagonista, podía soportarlo.

En la sala de estar los padres de Haru se miraban mutuamente decidiendo a ver cual de los dos subía para comprobar la salud mental de su hija. Pero al final, ninguno se atrevió a hacerlo, mejor dejarla en su mundo y luego ya hablarían con ella.

::0::

En la escuela el comité disciplinario ya se encontraba haciendo sus deberes y controlando que todo estuviese en orden antes de que las puertas se abrieran para dejar paso a los estudiantes. Y Kusakabe se encontraba en la sala de recepción esperando a que el presidente le hiciese caso para así poder entregarle el informe de la mañana, pero Kyoya se encontraba mirando por la ventana como si estuviese ido.

Y tan ido que estaba, su mente se encontraba en lo sucedido en la noche anterior, en como afrontar la realidad de una noche donde los celos acabaron dominándole, donde acabó siendo un uke pasivo-agresivo, por obvias razones, y encima descubre que el primo en realidad es el herbívoro. Bueno, en su cabeza había un caos horrible, pero nada importante, nada que no se pueda solucionar mordiendo a alguien hasta la muerte.

Porque, sí, su caos mental lo pagará el primero que rompa una regla.

* * *

><p><em>~En el mundo de Tsunayoshi~<em>

Los tres científico-mecánicos al fin habían encontrado la manera de poder contactar con el mundo donde su jefe se encontraba y ahora se disponían a llamar al guardián de la nube y al asesino a sueldo, porque aunque sólo les hubiese amenazado Kyoya, ya conocían lo suficientemente bien al tutor de su jefe como para saber que él también debía de ser el primero en enterarse sino querían acabar en un hospital, claro está.

Las dos personas con las que debían comunicarse respondieron al celular ipso facto. Al anillo no le dio tiempo de sonar una vez que ya estaban contestando y esperando respuesta, ni que supiesen que iban a llamar hoy.

—_Hablad —_se escuchó las voces de los dos pelinegros.

Shoichi carraspeo y les dijo—: Reborn-san, Hibari-san. Ya podemos contactar con el mundo donde se encuentra Tsuna-kun. En cuanto todos estéis aquí contactaremos con ellos.

—_¿Cómo habéis podido ir tan rápidos? Ni siquiera he encontrado a Verde —_se escuchó la voz de Reborn algo molesta.

—Parece ser que Tsuna-kun ha empezado a moverse, es posible que nuestros yo de ese mundo estuviesen intentando hacer contacto con nosotros y en cuanto las dos señales han encontrado hemos podido establecer un línea para no perderlo y así poder hablar con ellos cuando lo necesitemos —explicó Shoichi muy orgullosos del trabajo realizado.

—_Hn —_fue la escueta respuesta de los dos oyentes.

—E-Entonces, ¿a-avisamos a los demás y n-nos encontramos aquí para p-poder hablar c-con Tsuna-kun? —les preguntó con nerviosismo ante la falta de emoción al saber que ya podían hablar con Tsuna.

—_Ahora vamos para allá —_respondió Reborn antes de que la comunicación se cortara.

—¿H-Hibari-san?

—_Os dije que debía de ser el primero, herbívoros —_sentenció antes de cortar la comunicación.

Esa sentencia les dejó helados.

—No hay quien los entienda, han sido los primeros, ¿no? —preguntó Spanner poniéndose una nueva paleta en la boca.

Giannini y Shoichi suspiraron estando de acuerdo con el rubio.

::0::

Al cortar la transmisión sólo atiné a suspirar de alivio y guardar el celular para poder dirigirme a la puerta de mi apartamento e ir hacia donde estaba todo ese tumulto de herbívoros. Al fin podemos contactar con Tsunayoshi. Al fin podemos saber como está, si está bien o mal… bueno, seguro que está bien, es más, esos tres nos lo confirmaron. Y no sé ni por qué nos preocupamos, Tsunayoshi es el único que al estar en una situación como esa sólo puede divertirse.

Cuando estuve a punto de girar la perilla alguien la abrió antes que yo y eso, aunque no lo demuestre, me sorprendió. Nadie tenía las llaves de mi apartamento, a parte de Tsunayoshi… oh, y el bronco.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver al jefe de la familia Cavallone, con el ceño fruncido el guardián de la nube intentó salir de su apartamento echándolo hacia un lado, al ver que Dino no se movía levantó su mirada y con un chasquido de lengua le dijo tan amable como pudo, –Sal de en medio, estorbas.–

—No seas así Kyoya, he venido a verte, al menos podrías dejarme entrar —le pidió con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

—No —sentenció intentando apartar al rubio de la entrada.

—Pero quiero hablar contigo de algo importante…

—Cállate —le ordenó al ver donde iba la conversación—. Lo que pasó esa vez fue un desliz, no te hagas ilusiones —esta vez pudo apartar a Dino y hacerse paso para ir hacia su destino, pero la voz del rubio volvió a sonar.

—¿Qué tiene Tsuna que no tenga yo? —le preguntó agarrándole del brazo y haciendo que detuviera su andar—. Los dos somos hermanos, nos parecemos mucho, y Tsuna no es precisamente de los de quedarse con una sola persona. A veces piensa más con su lívido que con su corazón o mente. ¿Qué razón hay para que tú si le seas fiel?

Eso hizo que el pelinegro quedase estático, lo que dijo Dino era cierto, pero eso no significaba que el fuese a hacer lo mismo.

—Voy a lograr que empiece a pensar con la cabeza o corazón que con su lívido.

Kyoya se soltó del agarre y empezó a andar pero antes de alejarse mucho se volteó hacia Dino y le dijo—: Y lo estoy consiguiendo, desde que todos saben de nuestra relación, no se ha atrevido a acostarse con otro que no sea yo —con eso dicho, Kyoya empezó a alejarse de la visión del rubio.

—Ya, pero ahora Tsuna está en otro mundo y tú no estás con él. ¿Piensas que te será fiel allí donde está?

Odiaba cuando su antiguo _tutor _tenía razón, eso ya lo sabía, ¿por qué pensaba que tenía tanta prisa en ser el primero en saber donde estaba Tsunayoshi? ¿Por qué pensaba que estaba tan ansioso por traerle de vuelta? Le costó mucho tener a ese pequeño pero indomable castaño encadenado a él y que no se fuera con otro, aunque no lo pareciese, el Décimo Vongola tenía una gran lista de amantes igual que su tutor y por eso cada día maldecía al asesino a sueldo por enseñarle esas cosas al castaño.

Con un suspiro el Guardián de la Nube se dirigió hacia el apartamento donde se encontraban esos dos y ya seguro que casi todos los herbívoros. Necesitaba ir a ese mundo y traerle de vuelta antes de que sucediera algo que lo apartase de él.

::0::

En el laboratorio ya estaban todos, incluido Verde, que aunque ya no fuese de gran ayuda le habían traído para que ayudase en todo lo que hiciese falta. Estaban impacientes, querían poder hablar ya con su jefe y amigo y esos cuatro estaban tardando para hacer conexión.

—¡Ya está! —Giannini exclamó con entusiasmo.

En la gran pantalla aparecieron tres siluetas haciendo que todos los presentes quedaran estupefactos, en la pantalla estaban Shoichi, Spanner y Giannini, ¡era como verse en un espejo!

—_¡Ha funcionado! —_exclamó el Shoichi de la pantalla.

—_Por supuesto, ahora sólo queda avisar a Vongola —_esta vez fue el otro Spanner.

—_Voy a hacer contacto con Judaime mientras tanto_ —el otro Giannini les dijo a sus dos compañeros que asintieron con la cabeza como respuesta.

Shoichi carraspeo intentando llamarles la atención cosa que funcionó.

—H-Hola, s-supongo que ya sabéis el porque de t-todo esto.

Los otros Spanner y Shoichi asintieron dejando que continuase.

—E-Es raro verse a uno mismo de esta forma…

—_Ya, pero hay otras cosas que debemos atender, ahora que ya hay contacto con los dos mundos debemos de hacer que las bazuca entre en contacto con el vuestro y así poder enviar a Vongola._

—_P-Para eso… d-deberíamos intentar que vuestra bazuca tuviera las coordenadas de nuestro mundo y así la conexión sería más fácil y el margen de error sería menor… _

Todos los presentes asintieron siendo Giannini el que tomara la palabra.

—El problema que nuestro Juudaime tiene la bazuca bien escondida y no podremos operar con ella, pero si pudiésemos hablar con él entonces tendríamos el permiso y sabríamos donde se encuentras. Entonces sí, podríamos arreglarlo cuanto antes —los seis científicos asintieron conforme.

—_He hecho contacto con Juudaime, ahora lo conecto para que le escuchéis todos_ —dijo el otro Giannini.

Hubo un poco de ruido de interferencia y luego sonó la voz que todos ansiaban escuchar.

—_¿Sucede algo? _

Los tres científicos del mundo paralelo suspiraron de alivio al escuchar la voz de su jefe.

—_Ts-Tsuna-kun, h-hemos hecho contacto con t-tú mundo y…_

—_Lo siento estoy ocupado, y… ¡ah!_

Todos se tensaron al oír el grito.

—_¡Kyoko, no dejes que se escapen! _

—_Ya lo intento Tsubaki-kun, pero no entiendo como hemos llegado a esto —_se quejaba la otra Kyoko sorprendiendo al Guardián del Sol y a su hermana.

—_¡Tsubaki-san, han volteado en la esquina, desu! ¡Rápido que les perdemos de vista! _

—_Id adelantándoos ahora os alcanzo que he de terminar la llamada._

De fondo se escuchó un: _"¡Sí!"_ por parte de Haru y Kyoko y un: _"No se como me he dejado arrastrar en todo esto" _por parte de la otra Hana.

—_¿Qué necesitáis e id rápidos que tengo prisa —_les ordenó Tsuna.

—Dinos donde está escondida la bazuca, Tsuna —fue Reborn quien dio la orden a su pupilo.

La respuesta tardó en llegar ya que Tsuna no se esperaba que su tutor hablara a través del celular.

—_Está escondida en el único lugar donde nadie puede llegar a alcanzarla_ —les contestó para después la señal se perdiera.

Nadie entendió las palabras del castaño, si nadie podía llegar cómo podrían alcanzarla.

Cerrando las manos en forma de puños, Kyoya se acercó a la mesa de trabajo de esos tres y les amenazó con la mirada junto a la orden—: Mandadme allí.

—Eso es imposible, nosotros no sabemos donde está la bazuca, no podemos enviarle allí Guardián de la Nube —respondió Giannini.

—_Pero nosotros si la tenemos, podemos dispararle a nuestro Guardián de la Nube y que el vuestro venga aquí —_propuso Spanner.

Los presentes asintieron con la cabeza y Kyoya les hizo apresurarse para que no perdieran más el tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>~Con Tsuna&amp;Tsunayoshi~<em>

Todo había salido mal, durante la escuela Tsuna ha estado ignorándome, no sólo a mí, también a Kyoya. Maldita sea, que él no tiene la culpa de nada. Y al salir de la escuela fue a peor, al parecer Mukuro estaba esperando a Tsuna para hacer ves a saber qué. Y Tsuna para no querer _ofenderle _aceptó la invitación de irse con él.

Y aquí nos encontramos nosotros cinco, siguiendo a Mukuro y a Tsuna en lo que parecía ser una… cita. Según Reborn, Mukuro está en Vendicare y usa el cuerpo de Nagi-chan para comunicarse con el mundo exterior, en otras palabras, la cita con Mukuro sería más una cita con Nagi, pero claro, las ilusiones de esa cabeza de piña son de las buenas y fijo que la cita no acaba precisamente… bien. No porque le haga daño a Tsuna, sino porque seguro que ha visto el video que le mandamos a Nagi-chan y…

¡Mierda! ¡¿Quién me está llamando ahora?!

—¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto sin mirar quien me llama y escondiendo mi frustración.

—_Ts-Tsuna-kun, h-hemos hecho contacto con t-tú mundo y…_

Shoichi, ¿qué parte del tengo cosas importantes que hacer no has entendido? Eso debería preguntarle, pero no debo ser tan arisco, cálmate y contesta todo lo bien que puedas.

—Lo siento estoy ocupado, y… ¡ah!

Mierda, que se nos escapan, no puedo perder el tiempo.

—¡Kyoko, no dejes que se escapen! —le ordeno mientras apuro mi andar y a la vez intento que no nos vean.

—Ya lo intento Tsubaki-kun, pero no entiendo como hemos llegado a esto —se queja Kyoko intentando seguirme el ritmo.

—¡Tsubaki-san, han volteado en la esquina, desu! ¡Rápido que les perdemos de vista! —me dijo Haru que junto a Hana eran las que iban por delante.

No me queda más remedio que hacer esto—: Id adelantándoos ahora os alcanzo que he de terminar la llamada —les ordeno mientras detengo mi andar, Reborn –que había estado en mi cabeza sentado– me mira con confusión. Le hago un movimiento para que no se preocupe y las veo desaparecer mientras Kyoko y Haru dicen entusiasmadas:

—¡Sí!

Y Hana suelta un:

—No se como me he dejado arrastrar en todo esto.

Bien, ahora que no están puedo concentrarme en la llamada, espero poder despacharles rápido, no puedo dejar que Mukuro haga… lo que esté pensando en hacer. Maldición, ilusionista de tercera, cuando quiere meter las narices lo hace para molestar.

—¿Qué necesitáis e id rápidos que tengo prisa —les ordené, no puedo perder tiempo con ellos.

—_Dinos donde está escondida la bazuca, Tsuna._

Reborn… que cambio de escucharle a él a escuchar al que tengo encima de mi cabeza… un momento, ¿Reborn se ha tensado? No me digas que… ¡¿No me había creído?!... No sé porque me sorprendo, si Reborn es de los que si no ven –en este caso escuchan– las cosas no se las cree.

La bazuca… eso quiere decir que ya saben como devolverme a mi mundo… pero no quiero volver aún… ¡muy bien! ¡Voy a seguir el consejo de Xan-niisan!

—Está escondida en el único lugar donde nadie puede llegar a alcanzarla —les digo, a ver si así pueden encontrarla. Mejor corto la conexión antes de que hagan preguntas.

Ahora ya puedo darles alcance y…

—¿Por qué les has dicho eso? —me preguntó Reborn haciendo que detuviera mis intentos de empezar a correr.

—¿Eh?

Mierda Tsuna, que elocuente eres cuando quieres.

Reborn me miró sin intenciones de volverse a repetir o a explicarse.

—Simplemente he seguido el consejo que me dio una vez Xan-niisan.

Parece que eso llamó su atención.

—¿Y qué consejo es? —me preguntó con interés.

—Eres el jefe, puedes ser tan egoísta como quieras —le respondí, ahora sí, corriendo y dando alcance a mis tres espías.

Reborn ocultó sus ojos bajo su fedora y sonrió.

::0::

**Un mismo chico, misma familia, mismos amigos, mismo destino, pero distinta vida. ¿Qué tiene planeado Mukuro?**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Bueno, después de ves a saber cuanto tiempo, aquí la actualización del fic~ Me vuelvo a repetir pero es que no quiero que haya dudas, ¿vale? Bueno, ahía voy: No hay ningún fic en pausa, sólo que me estoy concentrando – o intentando concentrar – en los fics que están llegando a su final. Que, contando con este ya son tres~

Ahora, los que tengan dudas de cuanto duran los fics, en mi profile en el apartado **~Proyectos Activos~**Hay la duración de todos mis fics, en caso de que no haya, quiere decir que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuando terminará.

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~! ¡Sin olvidarnos a los que habéis añadido el fic a favoritos y a alertas~!

Nos leemos.

**Editado 30.01.2012**


	10. Mukuro, tenemos que hablar

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

**Advertencias: **Se me ha olvidado poner que a partir de ahora el fic será; 1827 con insinuaciones de All27, 2718 y D18.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personajes —

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamientos personajes»

_"Recuerdos y/o Sueños"_

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Ese soy yo?!<strong>

**Capítulo X **

**Mukuro… tenemos que hablar.**

* * *

><p>¡Lo mato! ¡Lo mato! ¡Lo mato! ¡Juro que lo descuartizo y lo lanzo a los tiburones para luego clonarle volverlo a descuartizar y lanzarlo a los cocodrilos! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a flirtear con Tsuna?! ¡Y aún peor! ¡A tener una cita con él!<p>

—Tsubaki-kun, cálmate —me decía Kyoko mientras que con la ayuda de Haru y Hana me sujetaban para que no entrara en la cafetería donde se encontraban Mukuro y Tsuna.

—¿¡Qué me calme!? ¡No puedo calmarme! ¡Va a volver a suceder lo mismo! —solté sin pensar.

—¿Lo mismo? ¿Qué es lo mismo, Tsubaki-san? —me preguntó Haru haciendo que me diera cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Nada —dije tajante, pero Reborn no es de los que deja pasar nada.

—Explícate.

¿Veis? No deja pasar nada.

Con un suspiro y vigilando cualquier movimiento de Mukuro empiezo a relatarles—: He vivido toda mi vida en Italia, a Japón nos mudamos porque necesitaba encontrar los guardianes que me faltaban y a eso fuimos —tomé una respiración profunda al ver que Mukuro le agarraba la mano a Tsuna antes de continua—. Estaba explorando Namimori cuando me encontré con el terror de la pequeña ciudad, Kyoya Hibari. Lo primero que pensé fue, es atractivo.

Haru y Kyoko se estaban emocionando al saber la historia de cómo nos conocimos.

—¿Y luego qué pasó, desu?

—Cuenta, cuenta.

Las dos se agarraron de la manos esperando a que continuara, Hana suspiró ante la infantilidad de ellas.

Bajé la mirada durante un segundo y luego volví a clavarla en esos dos para vigilarlos.

—Conseguí mi cometido, acostarme con el terror de Namimori. El problema fue que lo que yo consideré una aventura de una sola noche, para Kyoya fue más que eso, al parecer le hirió en el orgullo que alguien con mi aspecto pudiese dominarle —ante esto se escuchó los gritos de Haru y Kyoko al imaginarse la escena.

Reborn asintió comprendiendo lo dicho.

—¿Qué más? —instó para que continuase.

—No mucho más, digamos que unas cosas llevaron a otras y…

—Acabaste estando tú debajo. En otras palabras, te convertiste en su uke, ¿verdad? —concluyó Hana.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Pero no acaba ahí, digamos que… bueno, tengo una larga lista de gente con la que he tenido relaciones y para mí Kyoya era otra de esas personas. Con los roles intercambiados, pero otro amante al cual acudir cuando tenía necesidad.

Salimos de nuestro escondite al ver que esos dos salían de la cafetería y les seguimos mientras continuaba narrándoles nuestra… ¿historia?

Sí, nuestra historia.

—Cuando Kyoya se enteró de que no era el único que estaba conmigo se enfureció y quiso que yo sufriera lo mismo que él

—¡Hahi! ¿Eso quiere decir que Hibari-san se fue con otro?

—¿Por qué dices otro? Podría ser otra —le pregunté extrañado.

—Tsubaki-kun, cuando eres un hombre y estás con otro hombre una mujer te deja… insatisfecho, lo mismo pasa si es al revés. Así que dudamos de que Hibari-san buscara consuelo en una mujer y más si ya había sido tú uke en una ocasión —explicó Kyoko.

Abrí la boca comprendiendo su punto antes de continuar—: Pues eso, fue a buscar consuelo en otro hombre, más en concreto en Dino-nii. No sé que hicieron o dejaron de hacer, la verdad no me importa mucho, Kyoya tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, pero digamos que…

—Le dejó como un mal sabor de boca —esta vez fue Hana la que concluyó mi frase.

Pero bueno, ¿tan previsible es nuestra historia? Supongo que sí.

—Sí, le dejó un mal sabor de boca, ahora por favor. No me interrumpáis —les pedí mientras vigilaba que esos dos no se nos escaparan—. Como ha dicho Hana, su conciencia se lo reprochaba y vino a hablar conmigo, a decirme lo que había hecho y a ver si me ponía celoso. El problema que al yo no considerar lo nuestro una relación, no me importó mucho… más bien nada. Y así continuamos, yo saliendo con otros u otras y él aguantando mis infidelidades, hasta que se cansó y decidió cortar el problema de raíz.

Al ver que Mukuro se volteaba nos escondimos y cuando volvió a dirigir sus orbes a Tsuna volvimos a salir de nuestro escondite y a seguirles.

—Continua, Tsuna —me ordenó Reborn.

¿Desde cuando es tan cotilla?

Con un suspiro continué—. Les dijo a todos que éramos pareja, al principio no me gustó mucho, no me gustaba estar atado a alguien, mi tutor me ha enseñado a ser libre y a decidir y hacer lo que yo quiera sin tener que atarme a nadie.

Vimos como Mukuro se llevaba a Tsuna al zoológico, ¿pero en qué está pensando ese ilusionista de tercera?

—Ya veo, una buena manera de atar a alguien —Hana elogió la idea de Kyoya.

—Sí, era buena, pero las primeras semana no sirvió y más si los únicos que lo sabían eran mis amigos y gente cercana a mí, mientras los de la lista no supieran nada yo podría seguir siendo libre.

Seguimos a Mukuro que llevaba a Tsuna a las jaulas de los leones.

—Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, se encargó que todos se enteraran de que éramos y seguimos siendo pareja. Y ahí acaba todo, si este Tsuna experimenta que es el estar con otro, no pensara con la cabeza y le hará daño a Kyoya y no quiero que el de aquí pase por lo mismo que el de mi mundo. Si puedo al menos juntarles antes de que el experimente la 'libertad', Kyoya disfrutará más el estar conmigo.

Las tres asintieron con la cabeza mientras que Reborn no decía nada.

Y ahí terminó cualquier charla nuestra y seguimos espiándoles. Los dos se detuvieron delante de la jaula de leones y cuando uno de los leones se acercó a Tsuna, este saltó de miedo y soltando ese estridente chillido se escondió detrás de Mukuro, quien con una sonrisa de satisfacción se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente de Tsuna y…

—¡MALDITO BASTARDO! —le grité al ver que quería besarle, descubriéndonos y acercándome a ellos—. ¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACER LO QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO, MALDITO DEGENERADO! —le amenacé una vez estuve delante de los dos.

—Kufufufu, creo que los insultos sobran, Tsunayoshi-kun… o debería decir, Tsubaki-kun —Mukuro empezó a reírse de una forma poco divertida a mi parecer.

Me gusta más el Mukuro de mi mundo, este es un ilusionista de tercera.

::0::

No puedo mirarle a los ojos, ni a él ni a Hibari-san, es tan vergonzoso lo que hicimos y lo peor de todo es que lo disfruté. ¡Lo hice con un hombre y lo disfruté! ¡Que me gusta Kyoko-chan! ¡He estado enamorado de ella desde hace mucho! Mis sentimientos no pueden cambiar de la noche a la mañana…

Las clases se me han pasado largas y pesadas, a la hora del almuerzo he evitado a Tsunayoshi aunque no ha sido necesario. Hibari-san a aparecido un par de veces alegando que quería hablar con él y Tsunayoshi le ha esquivado muy cortésmente diciéndole que ya tenía planes para hoy… me pregunto cuáles.

Al salir de la escuela he visto a Mukuro y al parecer me ha estado esperando… ¿qué querrá? Es raro verle en Nami-chuu sin enfurecer a Hibari-san y retarle a algún estúpido combate.

—Tenemos que hablar, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Eso me ha sorprendido, ¿él hablar? ¿Conmigo? Lo cierto es que no le creía y al parecer Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto tampoco, pero no podía hacerle un feo, a fin de cuentas ha venido expresamente a verme…

—E-Está bien. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, no os preocupéis. Id a casa y cuando vuelva os llamo.

No parecía que querían irse pero con unas pocas promesas más de que si sucedía algo les llamaba acabaron cediendo. Al que no encontraba era a Tsunayoshi… ¿dónde estará?

—¿Vamos? —me preguntó demasiado amable teniendo en cuenta su personalidad.

Asentí sin decirle nada y empezamos a andar, yendo hacia el centro de Namimori. Al principio, no sé porque, me sentí perseguido, pero al mirar a Mukuro y ver que el no sentía nada no le di importancia.

Andamos un buen rato sin decirnos nada hasta que Mukuro entró en una cafetería y nos sentamos en una de las mesas. Los nervios me corrían el cuerpo entero, no sé que quiere y este silencio me está matando.

—¿N-Necesitas algo, Mukuro? —le pregunté, uno de los dos debía romper el silencio y al ver que él no lo iba hacer…

Mukuro sonrió y me contestó—: Sé lo que has hecho con el ave.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿lo sabía? ¿Sabía que él y Hibari-san habían…? ¡No podía ser! ¡Eso sólo lo sabían ellos tres, nadie más!

—No pienso decir nada.

Intentó tranquilizarme al ver que la angustia empezaba a devorarme, Reborn tiene razón, he de controlar mejor mis emociones.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Hice acopio de todo mi valor y le solté la pregunta, es imposible que no diga nada sin pedir nada a cambio.

—Kufufufu, ¿por qué he de querer algo a cambio? —me preguntó depositando sus manos sobre las mías.

—Es obvio, dudo que alguien como tú cierre la boca sin pedir nada a cambio.

Vale, este ya no era yo, ¿yo hablándole de esta manera a alguien que me infunde un horrible terror?

Mukuro sonrió enigmáticamente y se levantó de la silla yéndose hacia la puerta para irse… ¡un momento! ¿He de pagar yo? ¡Si no llevo nada encima! Miro a mi alrededor y me voy corriendo junto a Mukuro, esto me recuerda… a la vez que Reborn me hizo lo mismo… menos mal que esta vez yo también he podido escapar…

—¿Mukuro?

¿Por qué se ha girado?

—No es nada, vamos al zoológico.

Mukuro empezó a andar dirección al zoológico, ¿qué querrá hacer ahí?

Al llegar al zoológico Mukuro se fue directamente al hábitat de los leones… ¿¡leones!? P-Pero si… ¡nos van a devorar! N-N-No podemos ir allí, n-n-no debemos ir allí. Demasiado tarde, ya estamos donde le hábitat de los leones… ¿por qué este lugar? Con la de animales que hay, tenía que elegir a los leones…

—¡HIIII! —grité al ver que uno se acercaba demasiado a mi y me escondí detrás de Mukuro, que por extraño que parezca da como un calorcito que asegura seguridad… no puedo estar pensando eso, es Mukuro, un criminal que quiere poseer mi cuerpo para destruir la mafia y… un momento, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿M-Me va a besar?

—¡MALDITO BASTARDO! —escuché la voz de Tsunayoshi a lo lejos.

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACER LO QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO, MALDITO DEGENERADO! —le amenazó, al voltear a ver, me encontré con que Tsunayoshi –con Reborn en su cabeza– se acercaba a nosotros dos enfurecido.

—Kufufufu, creo que los insultos sobran, Tsunayoshi-kun… o debería decir, Tsubaki-kun —Mukuro se rió y se apartó de mí, cosa que me decepcionó un poco.

—¡No sobran cuando alguien va de salido! ¡¿Qué crees que vas a hacerle?! —le preguntó con ira, que por cierto, no entiendo el porque está tan enojado. Tsunayoshi me confunde mucho, ayer hizo que me acostara con Hibari-san animándose él también y hoy no deja que Mukuro me de un inocente beso. Quien le entienda que lo compre.

—¡Tsubaki-kun! ¡Espéranos!

Esa voz… voltee a ver y… en efecto, Kyoko-chan junto a Haru y Hana-san también se dirigían hacia nosotros.

—¡Escúchame, Mukuro Rokudo! Haz que Nagi-chan vuelva y tú y yo hablaremos más tarde —sentenció Tsunayoshi, aún sigo sin entender el enfado.

Mukuro sonrió siniestramente y le hizo caso, desapareció dejando que Chrome-chan cayera desmayada por la cantidad de llamas usadas para que Mukuro estuviese tanto rato. Tsunayoshi la agarró antes de que cayera y alzándola como si fuese una princesa empezó a andar seguido de las otras tres.

—Empieza a andar, tú y yo debemos hablar —me dijo sin voltear a verme.

Está enfadado y mucho, pero, ¿por qué?

* * *

><p><em>~En el mundo de Tsunayoshi~<em>

En el apartamento de los científicos, Kyoya estaba esperando a que los otros tres herbívoros disparasen a su contraparte de ese mundo. La espera le estaba matando, ¿cuánto más iban a tardar? ¿Es que acaso no veían que cuanto más tardasen más posibilidades había que…? No, debía de pensar en positivo. Le prometió que le sería fiel y parte de esa promesa era que sería el pasivo en su relación, no el activo. Se lo dijo, se lo prometió, debía confiar en él.

Con un suspiro intentó tranquilizarse y cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse volteó a ver si eran esos tres para decirle que todo estaba listo, pero era una vez más el rubio.

—Ahora que quieres —le demandó.

—Vengo en son de paz —le dijo levantando las manos—. Sólo quería saber cuando te ibas.

Kyoya le miró y se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que ni él lo sabía.

Los dos se sumieron en un silencio algo incomodo, robándose miradas de vez en cuando. Siendo sinceros, si su primera experiencia no hubiese sido con Tsunayoshi seguramente habría acabado con el rubio, los dos, aún siendo medio hermanos, tenían cosas que les diferenciaban, y esas cosas era las que le alejaban de Dino y le atraían a Tsunayoshi.

Cuando supe que para el castaño sólo fue una aventura más, todo en mi se desmoronó, sin dejar que nadie notase lo herido que estaba me fui hacia el herbívoro a buscar consuelo. Luego eso me carcomía la cabeza, para el castaño podría haber sido una aventura pero para mi no, no fue sólo una aventura, la hazaña que hizo el castaño fue algo increíble, había logrado dominar a alguien como yo, hacerme sucumbir y gemir de placer al estar en sus brazos.

Y aunque Dino también lo logró no sentí lo mismo, Tsuna fue rudo, no fue amable o gentil, el castaño sólo quería aplacar su deseo de placer y lo hizo. En cambio, Dino fue amable y gentil, no dejó que me doliera, sólo se preocupaba en que sintiera placer. Puede sonar masoquista de mi parte, pero me gustó la manera en que Tsunayoshi me trató, eso sólo hizo que mis instintos carnívoros aumentaran y quisieran hacerle sucumbir.

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar que la puerta volvía a abrirse, esta vez sí, esos tres inútiles habían entrado y al parecer, por sus sonrisas bobas, tenían buenas noticias.

–—Hibari-san, nuestros yo del otro mundo han ido hacia la escuela para poder disparar a tú yo de ese mundo —le explicó Shoichi contento.

—No tardarán mucho, han dicho que en menos de diez minutos estarían en Nami-chuu —le informó Spanner yendo hacia su asiento junto a los otros dos.

—Ya que estará junto a Juudaime, intente que le diga sobre el paradero de la bazuca, por favor —le pidió Giannini.

Iba a contestarle que a él nadie le daba órdenes –aunque fuese un pedido– pero un humo rosa le envolvió y lo único que atinó a escuchar fue un: "Buena suerte, sabes que me tienes para lo que necesites" de parte de Dino.

* * *

><p><em>~Con Tsuna&amp;Tsunayohi~<em>

Estaba enfurecido, esos tres herbívoros le habían disparado con esa arma purpura y ahora un humo rosa me envolvía. Los mato, en cuanto recobre mi sentido de la viste voy a morderles hasta la muerte, como me llamo Kyoya Hibari que esos tres no salen vivos de es… ta.

¿¡Qué demonios!?

Ahí, a mi lado, hay una versión de mí mismo mirando a su alrededor como si estuviese perdido. No puede ser que sea…

—Vosotros tres, ¿dónde está Tsunayoshi? —dijo Kyoya mirando a los tres científicos e ignorando a su contraparte.

—H-Hum… s-si no recuerdo mal… m-me parece que acababa de irse junto a S-Sasagawa-san, Kurokawa-san y Miura-san… no se ha donde, Reborn-san no nos ha dicho más —le respondió Shoichi.

Kyoya frunció el ceño.

—¿Y Dokuro? —preguntó, le era extraño que saliera con esas tres pero no con su niña consentida.

Los tres científico-técnicos se miraron confundidos y después se encogieron de hombros, con un suspiro de frustración hizo lo único lógico que podía hacer.

—¿Tsunayoshi vive en el mismo lugar?

—Dependiendo de donde viva el vuestro —le contestó Spanner.

—Cerca del santuario de Namimori —le respondió.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza, su jefe no vivía cerca del santuario. Kyoya chasqueó la lengua y al voltear a ver por la ventana se fijó en su contraparte que estaba mirándole con los ojos ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa.

Kyoya volteo el rostro nuevamente ignorando a su contraparte, cosa que enfureció al otro Hibari, nadie le ignoraba, ni si quiera su yo de otro mundo. Con rabia mustió—: Voy a morderte hasta la muerte por entrar en la escuela fuera de horario. Prepárate herbívoro.

Eso chocó a los tres científicos, vale, era sorprendente ver a un Hibari llamando herbívoro a otro Hibari… pero si esos dos empezaban a pelearse… mejor se iban y así no recibirían ningún tipo de daño. A hurtadillas, los tres se fueron, dejando a esos dos amenazándose con la mirada.

—¡Ciaossu!

Los dos Hibari voltearon sus rostros hacia la voz topándose con el Arcobaleno del sol.

—Veo que ya has llegado, buscas a Tsuna, ¿verdad?

—Tú, ¿dónde está?

Reborn sonrió.

—Puede estar en muchas partes o en ninguna —le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Contesta… —Kyoya se lo miró un rato y luego sonrió—. No pensé que en este mundo fueras un bebé, que patético pareces —soltó con una sonrisa de superioridad haciendo que Reborn frunciese el ceño.

—No te pases, Hibari. Sigo siendo mayor a ti por años, más respeto.

—Dime donde está Tsunayoshi —le reclamó cruzándose de brazos.

Suspiró al ver que no caería en su pequeño juego, este era algo más maduro que el Hibari de su dame-alumno. Y aunque no hubiese visto a los demás, podría jurar que eran más maduros que los guardianes de Dame-Tsuna.

—En Kokuyo Land —le respondió, espero a que se fuese pero para su gran sorpresa Hibari aún seguía en la sala—. ¿Sucede algo? Ya sabes donde está.

—Calle exacta.

Reborn enarcó una ceja y luego un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

"—_Tsuna, ¿estás seguro? Me has dicho que hay cosas que no están en el mismo lugar que en tú mundo —le preguntó el asesino a sueldo._

_Las tres chicas y Tsuna miraban a Tsunayoshi con Chrome en brazos. _

—_No hay de que preocuparse, Reborn. Hay cosas que no están en el mismo lugar, pero Kokuyo Land está en el mismo lugar de siempre._

_Los cinco asintieron y dejaron al castaño con la ilusionista en el parque abandonado." _

Reborn sonrió al entender a lo que se refería.

—Según Tsuna no hay de que preocuparse. Kokuyo Land está en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Esa sentencia hizo que Kyoya saliera de la sala sin despedirse de ninguno de los dos.

—Tenía prisa —dijo divertido el asesino a sueldo.

Hibari por su parte bufó molesto y se cruzó de brazos por la interrupción del bebé.

—Ha ido a por Tsunayoshi —se dijo a si mismo—. Cuál de los dos —le demandó a Reborn.

—Al del mundo paralelo —le contestó el asesino a sueldo.

Kyoya frunció el ceño e hizo ademán de irse pero Reborn se interpuso entre él y la puerta.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —la mirada que le dio como respuesta se lo dijo todo.

Reborn sonrió, parece ser que tendría que ayudar un poco a Tsuna para que esto saliera como él quería.

—Vamos a charlar un poco, Hibari —eso desconcertó al prefecto.

::0::

Acababa de dejar a Nagi-chan en el sofá, me ha costado lo mío para que Ken me dejase a solas con ella. Una vez ella echada en el sofá, espero a que despierte para pedirle un favor. Sin duda no hay mucho cambio, a parte de que mi Nagi-chan tiene algo más de carácter, pero por lo demás son idénticas.

—¿Jefe? —me pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Le sonrío antes de empezar a pedirle el favor—: Se que es mucho pedir, pero necesito hablar con Mukuro, es importante.

Nagi-chan me mira afligida pero luego asiente y cierra su único ojo concentrando sus llamas y haciendo que Mukuro volviese a aparecer.

—Kufufufu, pensaba que no ibas a llamarme —dijo en tono melodramático y secándose una imaginaria lágrima.

ùNo seas teatrero. He de decirte algo muy importante.

Mukuro me sonrió y me dijo—: No quieres que conquiste a tú contraparte, ¿cierto?

¿Cómo demonios…? Es Mukuro y por alguna razón siempre lo sabe todo.

—Exacto, no quiero que le conquistes.

Su sonrisa se ensancho.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo concederte eso. Si le conquisto me sacará de Vendicare y si se enamora de mí podré poseer su cuerpo y así llevar mis planes al éxito.

Maldito ilusionista de tercera.

Le fulminé con la mirada antes de contestarle—: Mí Mukuro es mucho mejor que tú, ilusionista de tercera.

Parece ser que eso le ha molestado.

—Oya, oya, no deberías de ir insultando la categoría de mis ilusiones. Podrías acabar malherido —Mukuro se acercó a mí invadiendo mi espacio personal—. Pero podríamos hacer un trato, yo le dejo tranquilo y tú le sustituyes —me propuso agarrándome de la barbilla y alzando mi rostro para que quedara a centímetros del suyo.

Y se escuchó un gran estruendo, volteamos a ver quien había sido y… ¿mí Kyoya? ¿Cómo que estaba aquí? Miré a Mukuro y le vi igual de asombrado, sólo que él no dejaba que se le notase.

—Suéltale —le ordenó a Mukuro amenazándole con sus tonfas.

Mukuro frunció el ceño y la palabra terrorífico fue la única que cruzó su mente, si el Kyoya Hibari de aquí era peligroso este que tenía delante era más que peligroso. Y si eso significaba que así es como podría llegar el ave que tanto le gustaba enojar con sus burlas, entonces debería entrenar más y así no dejarse vencer por él.

Tsunayoshi reaccionó más rápido que los otros dos y le ordenó a Mukuro—: Vete, y más te vale que me hagas caso o si no, vas a arrepentirte de haberme desafiado.

El ilusionista soltó una sonora carcajada y lego desapareció en una espesa neblina dejando que Chrome volviese y cayera encima del sofá.

—Nagi-chan, ¿puedes dejarnos solos? —le pregunto una vez ella estuvo despierta.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Chrome se fue de la destartalada sala y les dejó a solas.

::0::

**Un mismo chico, misma familia, mismos amigos, mismo destino, pero distinta vida. ¿Qué sucederá con Kyoya y Tsunayoshi?**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Pensé que como compensación os merecíais dos capis de este fic, por eso he estado escribiendo hasta acabar el décimo capi y poder subirlo. ¡La inspiración me ha vuelto~! Vuelvo a tener las ideas frescas (?) en mi cabeza, y voy a continuar escribiendo hasta… supongo que hasta que las ideas se sequen (?) xDD

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!

Nos leemos.

**Editado 31.01.2012**


	11. Verdades

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personajes —

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamientos personajes»

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Ese soy yo?!<strong>

**Capítulo XI **

**Verdades.**

* * *

><p>Le sostuve la mirada todo el rato, no podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos, el poco tiempo que hemos estado separados ahora está empezando a notarse, lo mucho que le he echado de menos y lo mucho que le agradezco que me atara a él y no se diera por vencido yéndose con Dino-nii. Suena egoísta, lo sé, estoy poniendo mi felicidad por encima de la de otro y eso un jefe no puede hacerlo pero… quiero ser egoísta, quiero seguir el consejo de Xan-niisan.<p>

—No es lo que parece —le dije como explicación, con sólo mirar sus ojos veo la decepción al habernos encontrado en esa posición por eso quiero explicárselo, sino, sé que voy a arrepentirme—. Estábamos hablando, de verdad —le dije mientras me acercaba a él e intentaba cogerle las manos.

Kyoya apartó mi contacto con un manotazo y me fulminó con la mirada.

—Y crees que voy a creérmelo —me dijo con enojo—. Pensé que ya habías dejado ese vicio.

—Y no he hecho nada, ¡lo juro! Yo… yo…

Si quiero que me crea he de decirle todo… con un suspiro me siento en el sofá de la destartalada sala y poso mis ojos en mi regazo y empiezo a relatarle lo que he hecho tras llegar en este mundo paralelo.

—Cuando llegué aparecí en la habitación de mi contraparte…

::0::

Estábamos en mi habitación, Kyoko-chan, Haru y Hana-san estaban sentadas hablando entre ellas y tomando el refrigerio que mi madre nos había traído cuando de repente la puerta de mi habitación se abre mostrando a Chrome-chan.

—¡Chrome-chan! —gritan emocionadas Kyoko-chan y Haru, Hana sólo le hace un movimiento de reconocimiento y yo le sonrío para que acabe de entrar en mi habitación.

—¿Cómo ha ido, Chrome-chan? —le pregunta Kyoko-chan una vez la ilusionista está sentada junto a ellas.

—No muy bien, Mukuro-sama ha hecho algo que ha enfurecido al Guardián de la Nube.

Vaya, no sabía que Hibari-san había ido a buscar a Tsunayoshi. Eso… no sé porque, pero me hace sentir mal… como si una espina se hubiera clavado en mi pecho.

—¿Y qué ha sucedido, desu?

—N-No lo sé, Tsubaki-san me ha pedido que me fuera pero…

—¿Pero? —preguntaron las tres interesadas y para que negarlo, yo también lo estoy.

—Ese chico de la nube… me parece que era el del mundo de Tsubaki-san.

Eso nos sorprendió a los cuatro.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —preguntamos, sí, incluido yo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le pregunté ignorando las miradas curiosas que me daban al haber entrado en la conversación.

Chrome-chan desvió la mirada y contestó—: Lo sé porque ese chico de la nube es distinto, es decir, da mucho más miedo que nuestro chico de la nube, es como si tan sólo con la mirada pudiese saber todo de ti y usarlo en tú contra.

Extraña descripción pero… supongo que se ha de ver para creer.

Suspiramos con pesar ante la poca información que nos ha podido dar y sólo nos queda esperar…

—¿Y Reborn? —les pregunté.

Hace rato que no le veo, ¿dónde se ha metido?

—Si no recuerdo mal… me parece que ese mocoso ha dicho algo de ir a Nami-chuu, puede que quiera hablar con nuestro prefecto, ya sabes, el otro prefecto necesita un lugar para vivir mientras esté aquí… pero que lío, espero que no venga el resto de sus compañeros porque morimos —resopló Hana ante lo último dicho.

Reímos ante lo que dijo, lo cierto es que como empiecen a venir y no a irse no sabremos quién es quién…

—Por eso no hay que preocuparse.

Volteamos a ver quien había hablado y nos topamos con Reborn encima del alfeice de la ventana.

—Reborn! —me sobresalté.

—¡Reborn-chan! —Kyoko-chan y Haru se acercaron a él para ayudarle a entrar.

—¡Ciaossu! —saludó yendo directamente a mi cama y sentándose en ella.

—L-Lo siento A-Arcobaleno-san —se disculpó Chrome-chan—. Mukuro-sama se ha entrometido en nuestro plan, no pensé que vería el video junto a mí —dijo apenada…

¿Video? ¿Qué video?

—Entonces yo también he de pedir perdón… Onii-chan también ha visto el video…

Un momento, un momento… ¿¡de qué video están hablando!?

—¿D-De q-qué estáis hablando? —les pregunto sin entender.

—No pasa nada, así mejor. Seguro que a Hibari le gustará el saber que mi grabación ha corrido por algunos interesados —les contestó Reborn ignorando mi pregunta—. Ahora sólo falta que los otros guardianes también lo vean y así será público.

—¡No me ignores Reborn! ¡¿De qué estáis hablando?! —les pregunté gritando.

—¡De este video! —la voz de Tsunayoshi resonó por toda la habitación y por la puerta apareció él seguido de…

…un Hibari-san que da mucho miedo, no puedo evitar temblar al verle.

—¿Quieres verlo Tsuna? —me pregunta enseñándome el pequeño reproductor.

Asiento con la cabeza y hago ademán de cogerlo pero Tsunayoshi lo aparta de mí y niega con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero no va a salirte gratis.

—¿C-Cómo? —su sonrisa no me gusta nada, me recuerda a las de Reborn cuando planea algo contra mí.

—Reborn y yo hemos estado hablando, ¿sabes?

Ante eso mi sádico tutor se sube en el hombro de Tsunayoshi y se sienta. No sé porque, pero eso empieza a no gustarme.

—Y bueno, si quieres verlo debes pagar un precio. Tanto Kyoko, como Haru, Nagi-chan y Hana lo han pagado —las miré para que me corroboraran lo dicho y las cuatro asintieron con la cabeza.

—¿Q-Qué he de pagar? —lo cierto es que no me gusta mucho esto de tener que pagarme algo a mi mismo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Tsunayoshi aumentó.

—Reborn ha hecho un trato con tú Kyoya…

Eso hizo que me sonrojara, nunca le había visto como mío y lo cierto que daba cierto… ¿placer?

—…y han acordado que mí Kyoya se quedará en su casa hasta que volvamos a nuestro mundo.

Ya veo… no, no veo que es lo que quiere.

—Y antes de entrar en tú habitación he hablado con Nana-san diciéndole que yo me iría a casa de un amigo mientras que, Kyoya —señaló al Hibari-san que venía con él—, un amigo tuyo, vendría aquí a pasar unos días.

Me parece que los únicos que no vemos a que se refiere somos nosotros cinco, las cuatro chicas están tan confusas como yo.

—N-No te entiendo.

Tsunayoshi se cruzó de brazos y mientras sonreía victoriosamente me dijo—: Tú irás a vivir con tonfas-san mientras yo me quedo aquí con el mío.

Oh, así que sólo es eso, me voy a vivir con Hibari-san mientras que el otro Hibari-san se queda aquí…

—¡Un momento! ¿No has dicho que eras tú el que se iba y él el que venía? —Tsunayoshi soltó una carcajada divertido con mi confusión.

—Eso es lo que le he dicho a tú madre para que se tranquilizara. Si le hubiese dicho que te ibas a casa de alguien no te hubiese dejado ir hasta que conociese a ese alguien. Tú madre es crédula, pero el tiempo que he estado aquí me he dado cuenta de algo, Nana-san deja que entren en su casa pero sólo te deja salir siempre y cuando ella conozca el lugar donde tú irás. ¿Crees que te dejaría ir a casa de tonfas-san sin saber dónde estarás? —me preguntó—. No —respondió por todos—, no dejará que vayas, así que la he engañado un poquito, yo me haré pasar por ti mientras estés en casa de tonfas-san, no hay de que preocuparse, todo está controlado.

Necesito procesar toda la información, esto… esto… se está tornando algo difícil. En un principio pensé que estar con mi contraparte sería divertido, pero ahora me parece que… es como estar con un doble Reborn.

—¿Y-Y si me niego?

Ahora fue Reborn el que sonrió de forma siniestra

—Mueres —sentenció enseñándome a León transformado en un fusil.

—¡Gran plan! —gritaron Kyoko-chan, Haru y Chrome-chan.

¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?

—Tsubaki-san es el mejor, desu. ¡Si la forma directa no funciona, entonces la indirecta, desu! —Haru agarró las manos de Tsunayoshi con estrellitas en los ojos.

—¿Aún estáis pensando en eso? —preguntó Hana con incredulidad.

¿Eso? ¿Qué es eso? Estoy perdido.

—Opino que es una buena idea Tsubaki-kun. Pero todo dependerá de la reacción de Hibari-san.

¿Kyoko-chan también sabe de esto? Que por cierto, ¿¡De qué están hablando!?

—No hay de que preocuparse, tonfas-san se piensa que será Kyoya el que irá a vivir con él. Ya veréis que sorpresa más agradable se llevará~ —dijo con voz cantarina para luego dirigirse a mí—. Ya sabes, empieza a empacar que te vas a la de ya. A no ser, que no quieras ver esto~ —me dijo enseñándome el reproductor.

Quiero saber que hay ahí grabado pero el precio a pagar es muy alto… ¡he de ir a vivir con Hibari-san! Si no puedo ni mirarle a la cara por la vergüenza cómo voy a convivir con él. Con un suspiro de derrota saco algunas maletas y empiezo a guardar algo de ropa cuando algo me viene a la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaré en su casa?

Tsunayoshi me sonrió antes de contestar—: Hasta que Reborn o yo te digamos que vuelvas.

Me ha quedado clarísimo, se están divirtiendo a mi costa. Sabiendo que no puedo estar cerca de él por los nervios y la vergüenza que me provoca lo que hicimos ahora me mandan a vivir con él por tiempo indefinido. ¿Mi vida puede ir a peor? Seguramente, con estos dos aquí, sí.

::0::

Kyoya estuvo todo el tiempo en silencio observando la conversación y el como echábamos de la casa a mi contraparte. Supongo que debe estar impresionado por el cambio de personalidad que hay entre los dos, yo también me sorprendí un poco la primera vez, pero luego te acostumbras, es más, incluso te animas a hacerle alguna que otra broma pesada.

Una vez tuvo todo lo necesario empacado, Reborn salió de la casa mientras yo entretenía a Nana-san para que Tsuna pudiese salir de la casa sin ser detectado. A partir de ahora tendré que comportarme como Tsuna… bueno, sólo en frente de Nana-san.

Reborn y Tsuna ya se habían ido y subí a la habitación donde me fije que había una tensión horrible, ninguna de las cuatro hablaba al parecer Kyoya les infunde miedo… que se le va hacer, supongo que él siempre dará primeras malas impresiones.

—¿No deberías volver a casa? —les pregunto sacándolas de su ensoñación.

—¡Hahi! Tienes razón, desu. Los padres de Haru deben estar preocupados, desu — Haru se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Llama a Haru cuando suceda algo interesante, desu —y con eso se fue corriendo escaleras a bajo.

—Que prisas tiene Haru-chan —sonrió Kyoko al ver a l castaña irse corriendo—. Tsubaki-kun, Hana-chan y yo también nos vamos, avisa si sucede cualquier cosa.

—No os preocupéis. Os enviare todos los avances que sucedan~

Las dos se despidieron de mí y se fueron, ahora sólo quedaba Nagi-chan que miraba el suelo preocupada.

—¿Sucede algo, Nagi-chan? —le pregunté acercándome a ella y levantándole el rostro.

—No, sólo que… siento mucho si Mukuro-sama ha podido causar alguna molestia.

Oh, así que era eso… bueno, ya lo he arreglado con Kyoya así que supongo que no pasa nada…

—No te preocupes, y será mejor que vuelvas ya, seguro que Ken y Chikusa estarán preocupados. —me miró y con una sonrisa asintió con la cabeza antes de levantarse y hacernos una reverencia como despedida.

Voltee mi rostro hasta posar mis orbes en la esbelta figura apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Kyoya estaba con los ojos cerrados.

—Siempre lo será —murmuró al abrir los ojos y clavarlos en los míos—. Da igual en que mundo, Dokuro siempre será tu niña consentida.

Sonreí al comprender lo que quiso decir.

—Por supuesto, Nagi-chan es mí Nagi-chan y voy a consentirla y a darle todo lo que quiera.

Kyoya frunció el ceño y rompió nuestro contacto visual.

—Pero —me acerqué a él y le sujeté el rostro con mis manos para que me mirara y así nuestros rostros estaban separados por unos pocos centímetros—, tú siempre será mucho más importante que ella, Nagi-chan es mi niña como los son mis hermanos pequeños. Tú eres más que eso y no hay día que no agradezca que te tomaras tantas molestias en atarme y aguantarme tanto —centímetros que acorté dándole un casto beso para luego dejar que él tomase el control y acabásemos encima de la cama de Tsuna.

::0::

—Reborn, ¿queda mucho? —le pregunté por quinta vez en lo que llevábamos de camino.

—Deja de quejarte, Dame-Tsuna.

Suspiré y miré de reojo a mí tutor que iba andando encima del muro, como siempre.

¿Por qué está tan empeñado en seguirle el juego a Tsunayoshi? Por lo que he podido ver hasta ahora y gracias a eso, averiguar, Tsunayoshi hará cualquier cosa que le diga Reborn, entonces, ¿¡por qué me obligan a ir a casa de Hibari-san!?

—Porque es divertido verte sufrir.

¿Me ha contestado?

—Sí, Dame-Tsuna no deberías pensar en voz alta —ante eso me sonrojé y dirigí mi mirada hacia el suelo, que vergüenza.

—Ya hemos llegado —me avisa al detenerse delante de la puerta de una casa.

Al mirar hacia arriba me sombro por la casa, es de estilo japonés antiguo y la verdad que destaca en comparación a las otras que hay alrededor. Nunca pensé que aún quedasen casas como esta…

—Entremos, Hibari nos está esperando.

Reborn entró y fue hacia la puerta de entrada a la casa, cogió el pomo y abrió la puerta como si estuviese en su casa…

—Reborn, deberíamos haber llamado al timbre.

—Eso es para los desconocidos, nosotros somos invitados.

Su lógica es desconcertante.

—Venga, no te duermas que Hibari se va a enfadar.

Asentí con rapidez y apresuré mi paso para alcanzar a Reborn, entramos dentro del edificio y una vez dentro cerré la puerta tras de mí. Estuve siguiendo a Reborn como si él ya hubiese estado antes en la casa, cosa que me extrañó, pero decidí no darle importancia. Es Reborn.

—Bebé.

La voz de Hibari-san me sobresaltó, no me esperaba que saliese de la nada… ¿qué estoy diciendo? Si es su casa, es lógico que aparezca de la nada, lo que no es lógico es que hayamos entrado sin llamar.

—Hibari, cambio de planes —le dijo mi tutor a Hibari-san quien le fulminó con la mirada y fijó sus orbes grises metalizadas en mí, analizándome y chasqueando la lengua al ver la maleta que llevaba conmigo—. Será Dame-Tsuna el que se quede, parece ser que el otro Hibari no estaba de acuerdo con compartir piso contigo —Reborn se encogió de hombros.

—Y por qué has traído al herbívoro. Podrías haber traído al otro.

—Tenían que ponerse al día de lo sucedido hasta ahora, además, Tsuna no les ha dicho algo con mucha claridad a los de su mundo y están intentando que sea más claro. Pero Tsuna es bastante cabeza dura y se niega en ser más claro, por eso el otro Hibari está _convenciéndole._

¿Por qué ese convenciéndole no me ha gustado nada? Y, ¿por qué parece ser que ha Hibari-san tampoco le ha gustado?

Reborn sonrió al ver nuestras caras, al parecer le resulta divertido vernos sufrir.

—Si no quieres no pasa nada, me llevo a Dame-Tsuna y asunto arreglado. Pero… —Reborn nos está dejando en suspense a propósito—… a Tsuna no va a gustarle que dejes a su contraparte desamparado y sin un techo para poder refugiarse, y más teniendo el permiso de mamma para dejarle dormir en tú casa.

No piensa convencerle con eso, ¿verdad? Hibari-san no va a dejarse convencer por eso, ¿cierto?

Paso mis ojos entre la pequeña figura de Reborn y la de Hibari-san parece ser que tengan una competición para ver quien cede antes y…

—Está bien, puede quedarse.

¡¿Ha cedido?! ¡No puede ser!

—Asunto arreglado entonces, nos vemos. Y Dame-Tsuna, pórtate bien y haz caso a todo lo que te diga Hibari.

Y con eso Reborn desapareció de la casa dejándonos al peligroso prefecto y a mí a solas…

…¡no me trates como a un niño pequeño!

::0::

Recorría su torso con sus labios dejando pequeñas marcas de mordidas mientras iba bajando hasta llegar a su abdomen, empezó a lamerlo y cuando menos se lo esperó le mordió con fuerza haciendo que la piel se rompiera y saliera un hilo de sangre. Kyoya ahogó un gemido al notar el pinchazo producido por la mordida, suspirando al notar la lengua de Tsuna lamiendo la sangre que brotaba con deleite.

Cuando terminó con la herida se deshizo de los pantalones del prefecto y empezó a mordisquearle por encima de la tela, sacándole algunos gruñidos de molestia a su pareja por estar jugando de esa forma con él. Contento con los resultados, Tsuna se deshizo de la molesta tela que protegía las regiones vitales de Kyoya y mostrando la evidente necesidad del prefecto.

Entreabrió los labios con lentitud mientras que con una de sus manos cogía el miembro del prefecto y con cuidado lo metió en su boca, presionando con sus labios a su alrededor y rozando con sus dientes la piel que lo recubría.

Escuchando con deleite los sonidos que salían de la boca del prefecto, le encantaban y pocas veces era merecedor de ellos, y más cuando era el pasivo. Pero ahora podía escucharlos y hacerlos su afrodisiaco.

Apartó su boca y se levantó, observando su obra y sin dejar de darle placer, aunque ahora fuese con la mano. El sonrojado rostro de Kyoya, sus ojos medio abiertos y nublados por el placer, sin duda, esto era lo mejor. Volvió a agacharse dirigiéndose a la parte interior de uno de sus muslos y lo mordió hasta sentir sus labios teñidos de sangre, escuchando el gemido de dolor que soltó Hibari mientras veía como se aferraba a las sabanas con fuerza.

Acelerando el ritmo de su mano fue a explorar algún otro sitio que aún no hubiese marcado del cuerpo de Kyoya. Este le miraba con los ojos medio cerrados, intentando amenazarle con la mirada pero poco efecto hizo, Tsuna había depositado sus labios cerca del ombligo y empezó a lamer la tersa piel antes de enterrar sus dientes en la zona y ahogar un gemido de placer al escuchar los excitantes sonidos que hacia a su pareja.

Apresuró aún más el movimiento de su mano mientras delineaba la zona mordida e iba descendiendo hasta llegar al interior del muslo, ensuciándolo de sangre y volver a subir hasta llegar al lugar que tanta satisfacción le daba a su pareja y volvió a introducírselo dentro de su boca.

Kyoya le miraba desde arriba, viendo su sangre empezando a mezclarse con el pre-eyaculado, como subía y bajaba moviendo su lengua con habilidad y arañándole su delicada piel con los dientes, ya no aguantaba más, estaba llegando a su límite.

—Vaya, parece ser que el tiempo que no he estado te ha dejado huella —le comentó Tsuna con satisfacción mientras acababa de limpiarse los rastros de semen y sangre que tenía en los labios—. Continuemos, hacia mucho que no te tenía tan cooperativo —sonrió acercándose a su rostro y juntando sus labios con los del prefecto.

Kyoya cruzó los brazos alrededor de la nuca de Tsuna, saboreando la boca del castaño. Tenía gusto a sí mismo, a su sangre, a su ser y el saber que sólo su gusto podía estar dentro de esa caverna le encantaba, se sentía dueño de Tsuna y el castaño lo sabía. Sabía que esa era una de las formas de asegurarle que era con el único que se entregaba de esa forma por eso le dejaba explorar y devorar su boca tanto como quisiese, permitiéndole que metiera su lengua y le mordisqueara sus labios.

El beso fue aumentando igual que la temperatura de la habitación y empezaron a notarlo. A regañadientes se separaron dejando que un fino hilo de sangre y saliva fuera lo único que les conectara.

::0::

Da tanto placer cuando las cosas salen como uno quiere. Dame-Tsuna en la casa de Hibari y todo esto no habría sido posible si Tsuna no hubiese guardado una copia de esa grabación. Sólo queda llegar a casa, comer la deliciosa comida de mamma e ir a planificar el como podemos divertir… el como podemos ayudar a que Dame-Tsuna y Hibari acaben aceptando lo que sienten.

—Estoy en casa —murmuro sabiendo que mamma me oye por muy bajito que hable.

—¡Bienvenido Reborn-kun! —mamma me devuelve el saludo desde la cocina, ya podría Dame-Tsuna haber heredado los sentidos de mamma.

—Reborn-kun, ve a avisar a Tsu-kun y a su amigo que la cena ya está lista —me pide mamma mientras acaba de preparar la cena.

Asiento con la cabeza y empiezo a subir los escalones que dirigen al segundo piso, cuando estoy llegando a la puerta de la habitación de Dame-Tsuna oigo unos ruidos algo extraños. ¿Podrá ser que…?

—K-Kyoya… ngh…

Sí, están disfrutando de la noche.

Será mejor que baje y evite que alguien suba al segundo piso. Esta voy a cobrármela, no siempre consigues que alguien como Tsuna te deba un favor...

¿Quién me está llamando?... Oh, es Nono.

—¿Necesita algo?

—_Jojojo, nada muy serio. Sólo avisarte que mañana iremos a ver a Tsunayoshi-kun, tanto Iemitsu como yo queremos conocerle y ya hemos dejado todo arreglado para poder ir a verle._

—Ya veo, entonces les iré a buscar en el aeropuerto. Por cierto, Dame-Tsuna no estará presente, está… ocupado.

—_Vaya, pensé que podría ver a mí nieto ya que estaba allí, pero que se le hará —_noté como la voz se le tiñó de decepción por no poder ver a Dame-Tsuna.

—No se preocupe, un día de estos voy a llevarme al inútil de mi alumno a Italia.

—_Entonces te tomo la palabra._

—Nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto, ¿sobre las siete de la mañana?

—_Como siempre eres buen observador, aunque no nos tengas delante._

—Je, pero oigo el ruido del motor —con un adiós Nono se despide.

Bien, esto parece que se torna interesante por segundos… ¿qué pensará Iemitsu con que su adorable e inocente hijo sea lo que es Tsuna y que a Dame-Tsuna intentemos corromperle?

—Mamma, Dame-Tsuna y su compañero están _durmiendo_.

—Oh… ya veo. Entonces cenemos nosotros —dijo tomando su habitual asiento, los niños gritaron un sonoro '¡Que aproveche!' y empezaron a atacar los platos llenos de comida.

::0::

Estaba realmente disfrutando, había tan pocas veces que era cooperativo a la hora del sexo, y más cuando le pedía que quisiera ser el activo por una noche. Por eso, tenerle atado contra el poste de la cama, de espaldas a él y a cuatro patas era cuando más lo disfrutaba.

Mientras le observaba iba ensanchando la entrada con ya cuatro dedos metidos dentro y con la otra mano mantenía la cabeza de Kyoya agarrada por sus hebras azabaches para así poder observarle mejor.

Quitó sus dedos al notar que ya estaba suficientemente ancha y deslizó su miembro en el interior del prefecto. Estaba apretado, se notaba que de esta forma sólo lo hacían cada equis tiempo, pero así ya le gustaba. Era como si cada vez que le tomaba él fuese el primero, aunque en verdad lo fuera.

Kyoya se quejaba al sentir que el miembro de Tsuna entraba cada vez con más violencia hasta notar que ya no podía meter más y se detuvo para que su pareja pudiese calmarse.

El prefecto volteó el rostro y le ordenó—: Muévete —eso no hizo falta que se lo dijesen dos veces.

Acomodó el cuerpo de Kyoya y estiró una de sus manos para poder tocar el miembro del prefecto, dándole placer para que el dolor disminuyera un poco. Empezó a moverse con lentitud soltando algún gemido por el deleite de sentir su miembro apretujado por sus paredes.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y Kyoya ya se había empezado a acostumbrar, gimiendo el nombre de Tsuna cada vez que este tocaba su próstata.

Tsuna estimulaba el miembro del prefecto, siendo más rudo con cada estocada que daba y yendo más profundo, colmando la habitación de sonoros gemidos por parte de los dos. Ya no aguantarían mucho más, los dos estaban llegando a su clímax.

Kyoya gimió el nombre de Tsuna y se corrió en su mano antes de caer tendido en la cama y el castaño soltó—: K-Kyoya… ngh… —al sentir como las paredes internas estrujaban con deleite su miembro y dejaba que su esencia se esparciese dentro del prefecto.

Con la respiración agitada, Tsuna se dejó caer encima del pelinegro y le susurró al oído—: ¿Repetimos?

Ganándose una tétrica mirada junto a un—: Ni soñarlo.

::0::

Estaba inquieto, no sabía que hacer, después de la cena Hibari-san se había sentado en uno de los sillones que adornaban el salón y se dispuso a leer. Yo necesitaba ir a la habitación que iba a ocupar… tenía que desempacar…

Con todo el valor que me quedaba para el día le pregunté—: H-Hibari-san, ¿c-cuál es mi habitación?

Hibari-san levantó su vista del libro y clavo sus orbes metalizadas sobre las mías antes de soltar un suspiro de frustración.

::0::

**Un mismo chico, misma familia, mismos amigos, mismo destino, pero distinta vida. ¿Tsuna sobrevivirá en la casa de Hibari-san? Y Nono, ¿qué reacción tendrá al ver a Tsunayoshi?**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! He caído muerta en el teclado,sí… 2718, bueno, es insinuación por parte de la pareja del mundo paralelo en el mundo _normal _es 1827 así repartimos amor entre estas dos parejas~

El título del capi me parece que deja mucho que desear pero la verdad no sabía que ponerle de título así que pido disculpas porque no tiene mucho sentido -.-''

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!

Nos leemos.

**Editado 31.01.2012**


	12. Nono, Iemitsu, Xanxus y yo

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personajes —

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamientos personajes»

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Ese soy yo?!<strong>

**Capítulo XII **

**Nono, Iemitsu, Xanxus y yo.**

* * *

><p>Los aeropuertos siempre estaban llenos de gente, daba igual a que hora fueras, siempre había gente esperando a otra. Reborn miró a su alrededor y luego se fue hacia la entrada privada que tenía Vongola.<p>

Al llegar vio a Nono junto a Iemitsu y para su gran sorpresa también estaba Xanxus. Al jefe de Varia no se lo esperó pero cuando Nono se acercó a él y le explicó el por qué estaba con ellos, lo entendió. Como todos, tenía curiosidad por el otro jefe de Vongola.

—Pensé que traerías a Tsunayoshi-kun contigo —le comentó Nono una vez estaba dentro de la limusina yendo hacia el hogar Sawada.

Reborn sonrió y les hizo un mini resumen de lo que había sucedió hasta ahora. Y con gran deleite, retrató el rostro de Iemitsu con una cámara, el hombre estaba más que estupefacto por lo que estaban tramando su otro hijo con sus cuatro amigas –una de ellas medio obligada– y Reborn.

—¿Estáis tratando de juntar a Tsunayoshi-kun con el guardián de la nube? —preguntó Nono con sorpresa tiñendo su voz.

—Es divertido, además, Tsuna tiene buenos planes, el problema es que Dame-Tsuna es demasiado dame y no se da cuenta de ellos. Como el de ahora, Dame-Tsuna se está alojando en casa de Hibari —al terminar las sentencia se escuchó un ruido seco golpear la ventana.

Alertas por si era un ataque de alguna familia rival sacaron sus armas y miraron el origen del ruido que era… Iemitsu desmayado por la impresión de todo lo contado.

—Ahora entiendo la mitad de las reacciones de Dame-Tsuna. De tal palo tal astilla —dijo Reborn negando con la cabeza.

Nono se rió ante las estupideces de su asesor externo y le colocó la cabeza en un lugar más cómodo –el cristal no es una buena almohada–. Xanxus no había dicho ni palabra, sólo escuchaba y en cuanto supo que fue el origen del ruido depositó sus armas en su sitio. Lo que no se esperaba era todo lo dicho y lo que les estaba contando, si ya era una idea muy bizarra el tener a dos personas iguales sin que sucediera nada, el que ahora hubiera cuatro y que encima estuvieran torturando –porque lo mires por donde lo mires, eso era tortura– a sus contrapartes… no tenía otra definición que la de sádico.

Además, le llamó mucho la atención cuando el Arcobaleno del Sol comentó el consejo que el Xanxus de ese mundo le dio a Tsuna. Frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza sus X-Gun para no desatar su ira, ¿en que demonios estaba pensando su contraparte?

::0::

Los rayos de sol empezaron a entrar por la ventana despertando a las dos figuras que dormían en una cama individual, abrazados y como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo. Una de esas figuras abrió sus ojos por la molestia de los rayos y sus orbes grises metalizadas se posaron en la pequeña figura que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos.

Le acarició la mejilla y depositó un beso en la frente de este.

—–Hum… cinco minutos más… —murmuró acercándose más al cuerpo que le brindaba calor.

Con un suspiró se deshizo del abrazo y se sentó en la cama, soltando un gruñido ante el dolor lumbar y sin dejar de observar al castaño que aún dormía.

—Ya es de día y según lo que dijiste estas apuntado en la escuela de aquí. Levanta si no quieres ser mordido hasta la muerte —gruñó con molestia por el dolor de lo hecho la pasada noche.

Unos delgados pero fuertes brazos le rodearon y le hicieron echarse nuevamente en la cama.

—No pasa nada con que no vaya hoy —una vez le tumbó se sentó encima de su estomago dedicándole una sonrisa.

Kyoya le devolvió la sonrisa con una de las suyas y rodeó la cadera de Tsuna con sus brazos.

—Hn.

Hibari aprovechó que Tsuna no estaba haciendo presión y le volteó quedando el encima, comenzando a besar y lamer el cuello del castaño. Acariciando el torso y sacándole suaves suspiros a Tsuna, el ambiente en la habitación estaba empezando a subir y al notar que las sabanas empezaban a estorbar se las quitaron de encima, el castaño junto su cadera con la del prefecto y empezó hacer fricción, cada vez sentían como el calor y el olor que había quedado impregnado en el ambiente por las acciones de la noche iba encendiéndoles más y más cuando…

…la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a Reborn junto a Timoteo, Iemitsu y Xanxus.

—Vaya, pensé que con lo de anoche no haríais nada por la mañana —comentó Reborn divertido por la situación.

Los dos adolescentes se separaron y sentaron en la cama –el prefecto como pudo y aguantándose las ganas de gruñir por el dolor– y tapándose un poco con las sabanas que antes habían desechado.

Timoteo sonrió y soltó una risa divertida mientras Iemitsu se daba golpes contra la pared y Xanxus les miraba sin interés alguno.

—Sentimos interrumpir, Tsunayoshi-kun —se disculpó Nono.

—¡La inocencia de mi hijo! —gritaba Iemitsu mientras seguía dándose de cabezazos contra la pobre e inocente pared.

Xanxus resopló molesto y se fue de la sala no sin antes enviarle una mirada mortífera al Décimo Vongola.

—Nosotros os esperamos en la sala de estar, vamos Iemitsu, deja a la pobre pared —Timoteo se llevó al rubio que seguía balbuceando incoherencias.

En la habitación habían quedado los dos adolescentes junto al asesino a sueldo.

—¿Qué significa esto Reborn? —preguntó Tsuna sin entender el porque ellos estaban en la casa.

—Fácil, Nono llamó ayer por la noche mientras vosotros disfrutabais del cuerpo del otro para informar que hoy llegarían a Namimori.

—¿Estuviste escuchando? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—No pienses así de mí. No soy de los que van espiando las relaciones de otros —Tsuna rebuscó algo en el cajón de la cómoda y cuando lo encontró se lo enseñó a Reborn—. Esa grabación no cuenta, era un regalo por el esfuerzo de las chicas.

—Ya, un regalo —Tsuna volvió a guardarlo en la cómoda.

—Tsuna, yo que tú vigilaría el como me hablas. Que si ayer no fuisteis a cenar fue porque opté por dejar que os divirtierais y no interrumpiros.

—¿Eh? Pues no… —la mirada recibida por su tutor hizo que cualquier replica muriera en su boca—. Está bien, lo siento. No debería haber pensado eso de ti.

Reborn asintió satisfecho y continuó explicándole el porque de esas tres personas en Namimori.

—Como te he dicho, ayer llamaron para avisar que hoy llegarían. Se quedarán aquí un tiempo, hasta que Nono deba volver a Italia. Así que debes hacer que su estadía sea perfecta, ¿queda claro? —Tsuna asintió con la cabeza—. Bien, pues empezad con vestiros.

Reborn hizo ademán de irse cuando la voz de Tsuna le detuvo.

—Reborn, ¿y mis fotos?

—Aquí hay dos —Reborn alargó su pequeño brazo entregándole dos imágenes—. Pensé que ya te habías olvidado.

Tsuna observó las dos y sonrió complacido.

—Que va, sólo esperaba el momento adecuado para pedírtelas, pero… aquí faltan —le dijo enseñándole sólo las dos.

—Las otras deberás ganártelas. Hasta ahora sólo te has ganado dos, si cuando Nono vuelva a Italia lo hace satisfecho, te daré dos más —y con eso, Reborn dejó la habitación.

Kyoya frunció el ceño sin entender de lo que estuvieron hablando.

—¿Qué son esas imágenes?

—¿Eh?... ¡Oh! Mira.

Tsuna le enseñó las dos fotografías, una mostraba a un bebé de cabello indomable y color púrpura, tres banditas colocadas en su rostro y perforaciones que iba de la oreja izquierda a al labio inferior, vestido con un traje de igual color que su pelo, agarrando un casco con sus diminutas manos y un pacificador de color púrpura. De fondo había una especia de pulpo –más bien, habían unos tentáculos haciendo acto de presencia–.

—Este es… ¡Skull! —dijo divertido al verle en forma de bebé.

Luego le enseñó la otra imagen.

Era otro bebé, más bien otra bebé. Esta tenía el cabello azul adornándolo con unas gafas de cristal rojo, con traje negro y vendas en sus piernas y brazos, una capa roja depositada sobre sus hombros, una cicatriz en el lado derecho de su rostro y un pacificador de color gris.

—¡Lal! ¿Has visto que lindos así de bebés~? —le preguntaba al prefecto que veía anonado las dos fotografías.

—¿Puedo saber a que se debe que tengan esa forma? —le preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama y recogía la ropa esparcida por el suelo, entregándole a Tsuna la que le pertenecía.

—Según Reborn es por culpa de una maldición. Y le he pedido que quiero una de todos los que estén afectados por ella.

Tsuna le agradeció el que le entregara la ropa y se dirigió al baño seguido de Kyoya.

—Ya me imagino para que las quieres.

Kyoya rodó los ojos al imaginárselo y Tsuna le sonrió con complicidad, poniéndole el dedo índice sobre los labios pidiéndole que no dijera nada.

::0::

En la sala de estar estaban lo tres visitantes reunidos junto a Reborn y Nana que les estaba sirviendo algún refrigerio mientras hablaba animadamente con su marido. Xanxus se aguantó las ganas de coger el refrigerio y lanzárselo al rostro de la mujer por tan siquiera pensar que él comería esa bazofia. Si no hubiese sido por la mirada de advertencia que le mandó Timoteo lo hubiera hecho, pero claro, si lo hacía recibiría algún castigo por parte de su padre. Con fastidio, cogió el refrigerio y empezó a comerlo, entonces entendió el porque el asesor externo siempre alababa la comida de su mujer, esto sin duda estaba más bueno que cualquier otra cosa hecha por alguno de los cocineros de Varia.

Con una sonrisa, Timoteo apartó la vista de su hijo, Nana ya no corría peligro de encontrarse con lo que había preparado estampado en su rostro.

Cuando Nana desapareció del salón, Iemitsu les sonrió diciéndoles, más bien, diciéndole a Xanxus—: Veo que te ha gustado la comida de mi mujer, ¿eh? Si es que es la más buena, luego deberás agradecerle por haberte preparado este manjar — sentenció dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda de Xanxus.

Eso no le gustó para nada al jefe de Varia, levantó el brazo donde tenía el plato con algo de la comida e hizo ademán de lanzárselo al asesor externo, que ya miraba con horror al pelinegro, pero gracias a que Nana entró una vez más por la puerta trayéndoles más comida, Xanxus bajó el brazo e hizo como si nada hubiese pasado.

—¿Qué sucede querido? —le preguntó la pelicastaña a su marido al verle respirar agitadamente.

—N-Nada. No te preocupes, a-a… acabo de acordarme de una cosa, jajaja —Iemitsu se rió con nerviosismo.

—Oh, está bien.

Nana dejó las placas en la mesa y fue corriendo a abrazar a su hijo que acababa de entrar en la sala seguido de Kyoya.

—Buenos días Tsu-kun. Debéis tener mucha hambre, ayer no cenasteis nada por iros directamente a la cama.

Eso hizo que Iemitsu se atragantara con la bebida y que su mujer soltara a su hijo y fuera a ver que le sucedía con preocupación.

—Iemistu, ¿sucede algo? Estás extraño.

—N-No sabía que supieras que… bueno… Tsuna y… —Iemitsu cada vez estaba más sonrojado al imaginarse lo que habían hecho.

—¡Claro que lo sé! —eso sorprendió a todos y más a su marido.

—Y-Y… ¿t-te parece bien? —preguntó el rubio viendo la alegría de su mujer.

Ella se rió entre dientes antes de decirle—: ¿Por qué no debería parecerme bien que estuvieran durmiendo?

Esa pregunta dejó la habitación helada, no se escuchaba nada.

—¿Eh? ¿He dicho algo malo? —preguntó inclinando la cabeza y poniendo su dedo índice en la mejilla como si estuviera pensando.

—No mamma. Iemitsu que tiene una imaginación muy salvaje —Reborn le restó importancia.

Entonces Nana lo entendió todo.

—Ah… Iemitsu, tú te refieres al ejercicio que han estado haciendo durante la noche, ¿verdad?

—¡¿L-Lo sabes?! —preguntó estupefacto y sin saber que pensar de su mujer.

—Pues claro, tonto. Se les escuchaba mucho —Nana se acercó a la pareja—, si no queréis que os escuchen no hagáis tanto ruido, ¿entendido Tsu-kun?

Todos los ojos se depositaron al castaño que había estado escuchando todo con atención, divertido con las expresiones que hacía 'su padre', cuando vio que le habían hablado hizo lo que hubiera hecho Tsuna.

—¡HIIII! ¡M-Mamá! ¡N-No digas esas cosas! —le reprochó a Nana sonrojándose y haciendo un mohín.

Kyoya lo miraba todo con diversión, no conocía mucho al otro Tsunayoshi, pero si de verdad actuaba así iba a divertirse mucho con él.

—No pasa nada, Tsu-kun. Son cosas normales en la relaciones, Kyo-kun cuida de Tsu-kun, ¿vale?

—No se preocupe, Sawada-san.

—¡Mamá! —se quejó Tsuna siguiendo a la mujer y reprochándole lo que había dicho.

Tanto Iemitsu como Timoteo, Xanxus y Reborn se quedaron asombrados por el cambio de actitud del décimo.

—¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud? —preguntó Nono.

Kyoya fue a sentarse al sillón que quedaba vacío y cogió una de las placas con comida.

—Quitad esos rostros de herbívoros —esa frase hizo que los cuatro dirigieran sus ojos al prefecto—. Se ha hecho cambio, ¿recuerdas bebé?

—Lo recuerdo, pero no pensaba que Tsuna fuera buen actor. Incluso ha seguido a mamma para reprocharle y seguir con la conversación, cuando antes intentaba evitar tener cualquier tipo de contacto con ella.

—En la actuación te olvidas de quien eres y te conviertes en la persona que has de interpretar, eso fue lo que me enseñaste —Tsuna apareció por la puerta con más placas de comida—. Nana-san no va a molestarnos, al cocinar tanto se ha quedado sin comida y se a marchado a comprar más —les informó depositando las placas en la mesa y sentándose en el regazo de Kyoya mientras mantenía una de las placas para él.

El salón volvió a quedarse en silencio, Timoteo, Xanxus e Iemitsu analizaban a la pareja que comía felizmente el gran banquete hecho por Nana. Con un suspiro, Reborn instó a que hubiera algo de charla entre ellos, porque a este paso… se morirían de aburrimiento y eso no podía tolerarlo.

—Tsuna, por qué no nos cuentas sobre vuestro mundo. Seguro que debe de ser muy entretenido —sugirió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su expreso.

Tsuna se quedó pensativo durante un momento y sonriendo empezó a hablar.

—A ver… por donde empiezo…

::0::

¡Tengo sueño! ¡Quiero dormir! ¡Estas no son horas para levantarse e ir a la escuela! Todo eso es lo que quería decir mientras seguía a Hibari-san hacia Nami-chuu, pero a ver quien le dice algo con ese temperamento tan irascible que tiene… y más por las mañanas, acabo de saber que tiene muy mal despertar y mi gran golpe en la cabeza es una prueba de ello, no ha aguantado que le preguntase si quería que le hiciese el bento, ¿os lo podéis creer?

Me ha dado un tonfazo por preguntarle eso, vale que mis dotes culinarias no sean tan excepcionales como las de mamá, pero me aduló diciéndome que para una cosa que se hacer bien al menos que la use para cuando quiera hacer feliz a mi pareja…

…¡HIIIII! ¡N-N-N-No e-es q-que quiera ha-hacer f-feliz a H-Hibari-san! B-Bueno u-un poquito sí… ¡p-pero no es p-para q-que se fije en mí ni nada!...

Ya, vale, eso no suena muy creíble pero no quiero ser una simple sombra para Hibari-san… quiero eclipsarle, ser quien inunde su mente y no le deje dormir bien, no quiero que sea Tsunayoshi quien obtenga el privilegio de hacer todas esas cosas pero en la mente de Hibari-san sólo está él…

…

¡Muy bien! Entonces a este juego pueden jugar dos personas. Si Tsunayoshi va a ir detrás de m-mí Hibari-san entonces yo iré detrás del suyo. Voy hacer que el otro Hibari-san se enamore de mi y que Tsunayoshi sufra en sus propias carnes que significa ser ignorado por quien a-a-a-amas.

¡Excelente plan!

…

¿Y cómo consigo eso? ¿Le pido ayuda a Reborn? N-No, él está ayudando a los planes de Tsunayoshi… ¿las chicas? Tampoco, ellas también están de su parte… ¡Ya sé! Puedo pedírselo a Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto, ellos seguro que me ayudan.

Bien, pues a la hora del almuerzo va haber reunión urgente. Si Hibari-san no me hace caso a las buenas, me lo hará a las malas.

::0::

**Un mismo chico, misma familia, mismos amigos, mismo destino, pero distinta vida. ¿Cómo resultara el contraataque de Tsuna?**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Nyahahaha me he divertido al más no poder escribiendo este capi [sobre todo el final] y más aún me divertiré escribiendo el próximo capi~

*Sollozos* Veo que los reviews han disminuido, no sé el por qué pero espero que no sea porque el fic ha perdido su encanto...

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!

No respondí los reviews anteriores pero lo hago ahora:

Los del capi 9:

Kurotsuki-tania1827 (sí~í pensé que sería genial que lo hiciese y ¡omg! Tengo algo pensado para nuestro boxeador xD)

Mitsu-chan (por supuesto, nosotras mandamos (?) En el próximo capítulo sabrás si Ryohei queda traumado o no xD)

Dametsuna (me he tardado mucho pero ya no tardo~)

Los del capi 10:

Kurotsuki-tania1827 (lo cierto es que no sé si cuenta el ser infiel cuando es la misma persona… pero supongo que no O.o)

Katekyo1827R27X27 (todo eso [o al menos parte de ello] lo sabrás en el capi 13, gracias a ti por comentarla~)

Los del capi 11:

Katekyo1827R27X27 (bueno, los carnívoros buscan a carnívoros para procrear (?) para esa pregunta deberías plantearte, ¿qué harías tú estando en su situación? Porque yo me los cargaba es que ni corriendo a la otra punta del mundo se salvan de mi ira, pero como es Tsuna no lo haré tan exagerado *nyanko pone cara de niña buena*)

Kurotsuki-tania1827 (xDDD ¿en la escuela te dedicas a leer fics? Me alaga el saberlo pero procura que no te pille algún profesor)

También he de agradecer a quienes han puesto el fic en alertas y favoritos, ¡muchas gracias~!

Nos leemos.

**Editado 13.03.2012**


	13. El Contraataque Primera Parte

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Advertencias: **Narrado entre Tsuna y Tercera persona.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personajes —

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamientos personajes»

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Ese soy yo?!<strong>

**Capítulo XIII **

**El Contraataque.**

**Primera parte.**

* * *

><p>Pensar planes y sobre todo de ese tipo es muy difícil, y sino que nos pregunten a nosotros. Gokudera-kun no sabe como empezar el plan, y es extraño con lo listo que es, además siempre parece estar preparado para todo pero resulta que este tema se le escapa de las manos. Yamamoto simplemente se ha echado a reír y me ha aconsejado ser yo mismo…<p>

¡¿Es qué acaso no se da cuenta de lo que ha sugerido?!

¿Qué sea yo mismo? Por favor, si siendo yo mismo no consigo encandilar a Hibari-san cómo voy a conseguirlo con el otro. Imposible, el ser yo mismo queda descartado.

—Tsunayoshi es muy descarado… —murmuré captando la atención de mis dos amigos.

—Eso es cierto, hasta ahora lo que ha querido lo ha hecho… por cierto, ¿dónde está? —Yamamoto se puso a buscar por la clase pero no veía el cabello azabache del otro.

—Ni idea, supongo que todavía esta en casa —le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

El silencio volvió a inundarnos mientras pensábamos un plan para que yo pudiese actuar. Aunque todo he de decirlo, antes de aceptar a ayudarme Gokudera-kun se ha desmayado… supongo que no le gusta la idea de que esté con Hibari-san.

Pero eso da igual, luego dejaré que se exprese libremente, ahora necesito que me ayude a hacer un buen plan. ¡Plan que no llega por no tener buenas ideas! La frustración me está carcomiendo, ¡necesito hacer un contraataque a la de ya pero no se me ocurre nada!

—Juudaime… —miré a Gokudera-kun y esperé la respuesta—. ¿Y si fuera posible que del mismo modo que a nuestro bastardo le gusta Tsubaki-san al suyo le gustara usted?

Yamamoto y yo le miramos sin entender.

—Es decir, nuestro Guardián de la Nube está obsesionado por someter a Tsubaki-san, ¿cierto? —asentí—. Entonces, es posible que al otro Guardián de la Nube también le gustaría hacerlo.

No, aún no lo entendíamos. Porque me parece que lo que está sugiriendo es…

—Juudaime, hay muchas posibilidades de que Tsubaki-san sea el activo en la relación que tiene con su Guardián de la Nube.

…exactamente eso.

Yamamoto y yo le miramos con los ojos abiertos como platos, la simple mención de que alguien pueda someter a Hibari-san es incomprensible. Aunque está Dino-san que hasta ahora ha sido el único capaz de manejar a Hibari-san y ahora Tsunayoshi también es capaz de hacerlo…

—Si eso fuera cierto —empezó Yamamoto—, el Hibari del mundo de Tsubaki podría enamorarse de Tsuna porque, sin ofender —aclaró—, no eres el tipo de persona que esté arriba en una relación.

—Por mucho que me duela, el fanático del béisbol tiene razón. Juudaime, la idea de ser usted mismo no está mal pero creo que debería coquetearle o simplemente hacerle ver que quiere con él.

La idea no acababa de convencerme, es decir, ¿ser yo mismo? Si, como he dicho antes, eso no funciona con nuestro Hibari-san cómo va a funcionar con el suyo. Suspiré, supongo que por mucho que pensemos no vamos a sacar nada en claro, es imposible que yo enamore a Hibari-san…

::0::

Iemitsu no lo entendía, habían pasado de hablar sobre el mundo del homologo de su hijo a que le ayudasen con el plan de juntar a su lindo hijo con el sádico del Guardián de la Nube. Eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

—Ya veo, ya veo… —murmuraba el noveno pensativo—. Eso que intentáis hacer es algo difícil…

—Es estúpido e improductivo, basura.

—¿Eh? Yo encuentro que es divertido y así puedo entretenerme mientras arreglan la máquina para que pueda volver.

Reborn sonrió, Tsunayoshi podría engañar a Iemitsu y a Xanxus pero no a Nono, este también tenía la híper intuición. Pero por alguna razón que desconocía, el Noveno no dijo nada, sólo se quedó callado y con esa sonrisa apacible que sólo mostraba a la familia y subordinados más cercanos.

—¡No, no, no, no! —exclamó Iemitsu—. Mi niño con alguien como este —el Jefe de la CEDEF señaló a Kyoya—, es inaceptable —sentenció.

—Vamos, Iemitsu. Puede que tengas a un buen yerno con Hibari-kun —le animó Nono.

—¡¿Un buen yerno?! ¿¡Con ese rostro!?

Todos miraron el rostro de Kyoya sin entender cual era el problema, para Reborn era el rostro de alguien con un potencial increíble, para Nono era el rostro de un buen chico, para Xanxus sólo era el rostro de otra basura y para Tsunayoshi era el rostro que le hacía suspirar como un tonto enamorado.

Pero para Iemitsu…

…era el rostro de aquel que quiere quitarle la inocencia a su hijo. Por eso su imaginación volaba y el rostro de Kyoya cambiaba a ser al de un pulpo con los tentáculos demasiado largos para su gusto.

—No veo el problema —dijo Tsunayoshi agarrando las mejillas del guardián de la nube y estirándolas ganándose la misma acción pero en sus mejillas—. Me dedengo, shuelgame pol favol.

Aunque, Kyoya tampoco sabía que veía mal en su rostro. Para él, su rostro era perfecto a la hora de ahuyentar, asustar, someter y golpear a patéticos herbívoros que se creían que podían romper sus reglas, pero, siendo sinceros y sin parecer vanidoso, sabía que su rostro hacía desmayar a más de una y que tenía algunas fans en Nami-chuu, sólo que con el miedo no se atrevían a demostrar sus afectos.

—¡Me da igual! ¡No es no! Tsuna, papa te prohíbe estar con este engendro y más aún, juntar a este engendro con mí hijo —sentenció Iemitsu.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —Tsunayoshi se levantó y miró a Iemitsu con enojo—. Llevo toda mi vida haciendo lo que quiero, sólo aceptando ordenes del abuelo y Reborn, y así seguirá siendo. Mientras Reborn o el abuelo no lo vean mal y me lo prohíban, seguiré haciendo lo que me venga en gana.

—Q-Q-Q-Qué —farfulló Iemitsu—. Ten más respeto a tú padre, jovencito. Está bien que hagas lo que Nono y Reborn te digan, pero tú madre y yo también tenemos algo que decir en eso, ¿no crees?

—Basta —el Noveno cortó cualquier cosa que fuese a salir de la boca de su heredero—. Esto se está desviando del tema original, e Iemitsu, me parece que en la vida personal de tú hijo no tienes mucho que decir.

—¡Por supuesto que puedo! —le recriminó ofendido—. Es la vida de mi hijo y puedo decir con quien puede o no puede estar.

—No te equivoques —esta vez fue Reborn el que cortó a Tsunayoshi quien iba a defenderse—. Cierto, que al ser su padre puedes objetar, pero debes aprender a dejar que Dame-Tsuna haga sus propias decisiones. Y si se equivoca, sabrá que hacer para la próxima vez.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, Iemitsu —Nono se dirigió a Tsunayoshi que volvía a estar sentado en el regazo de Kyoya—. He de suponer que, Tsunayoshi-kun no se ha negado en ningún momento, ¿cierto?

Tsunayoshi negó con la cabeza, Tsuna habrá puesto alguna que otra queja, pero nunca había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Reborn o él mismo la acataran, por tanto, Tsuna, subconscientemente, también quería lo que estaban haciendo.

Pero claro, ese rubio que abdicaba decir que era su padre, le negaba algo que había hecho bien en su corta vida –manteniendo al margen el haber aceptado ser el Décimo Vongola–. Y eso era algo que no iba a tolerar, por muy padre de Tsuna que fuera, nadie le niega lo que quería… bueno… excepto Reborn, claro está.

—Bien, ahora que estamos seguros de que esto no se hace contra la voluntad de Tsunayoshi-kun… —dijo el Noveno mirando a Iemitsu para que no replicara—… podemos seguir con nuestra pequeña reunión.

El silencio fue lo único que siguió, Iemitsu se negaba a dar cualquier idea que pudiese juntar a su adorable e inocente hijo con esa bestia al mismo tiempo, Xanxus no ayudaría porque no era su problema, Timoteo nunca había hecho de casamentero y por tanto, no sabía que debía hacer. En resumidas cuentas, esos tres no les serían de mucha ayuda.

—Tsunayoshi —la voz de Kyoya les sacó a todos de sus pensamientos—. Déjamelo a mí.

El pelicastaño se extrañó, nunca hubiera creído que su Guardián de la Nube quisiera ayudar en esto… pero ya que se ofrecía… algo debería tener en mente, ¿no?

—Está bien, pero, ¿qué tienes planeado hacer?

Kyoya sólo le sonrió misteriosamente y le lamió donde el cuello y el hombro se juntan.

—Confías en mí, ¿cierto?

—Eso ni se pregunta.

—Entonces, no te preocupes. Y necesito que hagas…

::0::

Al terminar las clases, les he dicho a Gokudera-kun y a Yamamoto que podían irse sin mí, aún tengo mucho que pensar. Como por ejemplo, ¿cómo ser yo mismo? Sé por experiencia que eso no va a funcionar. Si ser yo mismo nunca ha llamado la atención de Kyoko-chan y no está llamando la atención de Hibari-san, ¿cómo va a llamar la atención del Hibari-san de Tsunayoshi?

Ser yo mismo no va a funcionar, e intentar coquetearle o insinuarle que quiero se-se-se-xo no va a funcionar. Porque… cómo le insinúo algo como eso. ¿Qué hago? ¿Me le lanzo encima y empiezo a desvestirle?

No, eso se hace cuando ya eres pareja y hay un mínimo de confianza.

¿Lo encierro en algún lugar oscuro y sin que sepa que soy yo empiezo a manosearle y que él termine lo que empecemos?

No, antes acabo mordido hasta la muerte por asalto sexual.

¿Entro en mí habitación desnudo con sólo una toalla cubriéndome cuando esté él y no Tsunayoshi?

No, si eso sucediera sería yo el que saldría corriendo por la vergüenza y terminaría en la calle medio desnudo y siendo el hazmerreir de todos los vecinos.

Sin duda no hay nada que pueda hacer para…

—Tsunayoshi.

¿Eh? ¿Hibari-san…? No, es el Hibari-san de Tsunayoshi… ¿qué quiere?

—¿S-Sí?

Hibari-san suspiró mientras se cruzaba de brazos y me dice—: ¿Por qué tartamudeas? Además, te has ido de repente y tú tutor te está buscando.

¡HIIIII! ¿¡Reborn me está buscando!? ¿Qué he hecho…? Un momento… ¿me he ido de repente? Pero si he estado en la escuela… ¡Oh! Se piensa que soy Tsunayoshi… ¡Perfecto! Si se piensa que soy él puede que saque algo de provecho y así pueda hacer algo para poner celoso a Tsunayoshi…

¡Sí, es el mejor plan que se me ha ocurrido por el momento!

—¿Tsunayoshi?

¡Oh, no! Será mejor que diga algo… cualquier cosa…

—¿P-Por qué me está buscando Reborn?

Hibari-san ha vuelto a fruncir el ceño, será mejor que no tartamudee o se dará cuenta de que no soy Tsunayoshi…

—Algo sobre el plan que tienes para tú homologo, ¿es que te has dado un golpe en la cabeza y te has vuelto más tonto de lo normal?

¿Hibari-san… tiene sentido del humor? Algo malo, todo hay que decirlo, pero parece que lo tiene… si consigo que Hibari-san me mire a mí y no a Tsunayoshi… ¿podré ver distintas facetas suyas?

—Jeje, no es sólo que estaba pensando en otra cosa, lo siento. ¿Y dónde está Reborn?

¡Bien por mí! ¡He conseguido decirle algo sin tartamudear!

—Sígueme.

Hibari-san empieza a caminar delante de mí con… ¿una sonrisa? ¿Por qué sonríe? Bueno, da igual. Aquí lo importante es que al fin podré tener mí contraataque.

::0::

Reborn, junto a Tsunayoshi, observaba a Kyoya y Tsuna irse dirección a Nami-chuu.

—Ahora me toca a mí —dijo Tsunayoshi con una sonrisa—. Nos vemos luego, Reborn,

—Claro, por cierto. Toma —Reborn le dio dos imágenes más.

—¿Y esto? Pensé que me las darías después de que el abuelo junto con Xan-niisan e Iemitsu se fueran.

—Una recompensa por enseñar, indirectamente, a Dame-Tsuna a actuar —Tsunayoshi sonrió alegremente y tomó las dos fotografías—. Aunque, aún le falta mucho que aprender.

—Gracias —le dijo alejándose de él y observando las dos imágenes.

En una de ellas estaba Colonnello, vestido con sus pantalones verdes oscuros, su chaqueta de igual color pero con los puños rojos, una camiseta blanca, botas negras y su inconfundible banda con el número 01 en su rubio cabello, en este había un halcón aposentado mirando al aobjetivo. Colgado del cuello tenía un pacificador azul.

En la otra estaba Verde, con su típica expresión de indiferencia, su cabello verde y gafas de montura negra, vestido con su bata de laboratorio y debajo una camisa verde con una corbata blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos marrones, junto a él había un cocodrilo rodeandole y mostrando sus blancos dientes. En su cuello colgaba un pacificador verde.

—A ver cuando me da en la que sale él —murmuró divertido parándose en el alfeice de la ventana que da en la sala de recepción—. Vaya, veo que Kyoya tenía razón~

Divertido por ver que el homologo de su Kyoya no se daba cuenta de que él le estaba observando, decidió llamarle la atención al golpear en la ventana. El efecto fue inmediato, Hibari volteó el rostro y se topó con la mirada anaranjada del otro Tsuna.

Con una sonrisa pícara, Tsunayoshi saltó del alfeice hacia el suelo y empezó a correr, sabiendo que Hibari le estaba siguiendo.

::0::

**Un mismo chico, misma familia, mismos amigos, mismo destino, pero distinta vida. ¿Qué tienen planeado Tsunayoshi y Kyoya?**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Supongo que una disculpa no valdrá… ¿cierto? Bueno, entonces sólo queda decir que la semana entrante habrá el próximo capítulo porque ya estoy escribiéndolo. Luego, en la otra semana habrá el penúltimo capítulo y la semana siguiente el último. ¡Y ya habré terminado con este fic~!

Sí, os pongo fechas porque como he dicho el capítulo 14 ya estoy escribiéndolo y el 15 ya lo tengo planeado, y el 16… bueno, ese ya lo tengo escrito xDD Si soy increíble, tengo desde no se cuanto tiempo escrito el ultimo capítulo pero no me llegaban ideas para los tres capítulo que quedaban para llegar a ese…

No sé si este capítulo habrá decepcionado, pero he de admitir que esta no era la idea original para el capítulo… pero como no me acuerdo cual era y a mí me ha gustado como ha quedado al final… pues eso, espero que no decepcione. En el próximo habrá algo más de acción…

Y junto a este capítulo he subido un Crossover de Inuyasha/KHR! de dos o tres capítulos, pero no os preocupéis porque antes de continuar ese necesito algunos opiniones de quienes lo lean para continuarlo, así que… no sé cuando escribiré el segundo capítulo… puede que cuando tenga subido el próximo de KHR:VoS.

Bueno, mejor dejo mi diatriba y contesto a los reviews (que hace mucho que no hago xD):

Katekyo1827R27X27 (Antes que nada, muchas gracias por la paciencia…. Agradezco que sea infinita, o al menos eso espero. Bueno, espero que este capítulo esté a tus expectativas y que… ¿no haya bajado en calidad?).

Misae. H (Antes que nada, muchas gracias por la paciencia…. Agradezco que sea infinita, o al menos eso espero. Gracias y no te preocupes por no haber escrito hasta ahora, me alegra que te esté gustando y espero que siga con tus expectativas, aunque con eso deberás esperar al próximo capítulo xD).

kurotsuki-tania1827 (Antes que nada, muchas gracias por la paciencia…. Agradezco que sea infinita, o al menos eso espero. Para la demostración aún deberás esperar al próximo capítulo y por eso me disculpo, pero no tenía programado ponerlo en este. Sobre lo otro… me pasa a mí eso y me sonrojo tanto que se me confunde con un tomate xDD No te preocupes, el capítulo 14 no deberás esperarlo mucho tiempo, lo prometo).

bianchixgokudera25 (Antes que nada, muchas gracias por la paciencia…. Agradezco que sea infinita, o al menos eso espero. Nah, no te preocupes, sé perfectamente que es el estar ocupada, pero aún así gracias~ Me alegra mucho que te guste y gracias por el detalle~).

mitsu-chan-R27 (Antes que nada, muchas gracias por la paciencia…. Agradezco que sea infinita, o al menos eso espero. Es que Mukuro debía salir, sino no estaba tranquila, aunque haya sido una aparición fugaz puedo respirar en paz por el simple hecho de que ha estado allí xD Me alegra mucho que te gustase el capítulo anterior, espero que este también lo haga~).

regeryyentha (Antes que nada, muchas gracias por la paciencia…. Agradezco que sea infinita, o al menos eso espero. Me alegra mucho que os gustase y sobre Mukuro no sé si volverá a salir, supongo que si la escena lo admite estará presente).

Hazuki (Antes que nada, muchas gracias por la paciencia…. Agradezco que sea infinita, o al menos eso espero. Me alegro mucho que te gustase y perdón por la demora, pero no hay de que preocupare por que el 14 lo subiré la semana entrante~).

pinkus-pyon (Antes que nada, muchas gracias por la paciencia…. Agradezco que sea infinita, o al menos eso espero. Bueno, Tsuna lo que es pensar… no suele pensar mucho y si lo hace… pues ya sabemos que termina haciendo alguna que otra tontería xD).

Nos leemos.


	14. El Contraataque Segunda Parte

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Advertencias: **Sigue siendo narrado entre Tsuna y Tercera persona.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personajes —

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamientos personajes»

"_Pensamientos y/o Sueños"_

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Ese soy yo?!<strong>

**Capítulo XIV**

**El Contraataque**

**Segunda Parte.**

* * *

><p>¿En qué está pensando el Hibari-san de Tsunayoshi? ¿Por qué demonios está conduciéndome hacia la sala de recepción? ¿Es qué no sabe que ahí está su homologo? ¿Qué si vamos a ese lugar vamos a ser mordidos hasta la muerte? ¿Es qué a caso soy el único que tiene algo de cerebro en esta disfuncional familia? Porque sí, me ha quedado muy claro que Tsunayoshi está igual de loco que Reborn, a veces. ¿En qué estaban pensando Oto-san y Oka-san cuando le criaron?<p>

¡En nada pensaban!

Para que alguien como yo haya salido como él, ellos no debían de estar pensando en nada.

—Humm… ¿Hibari-san?

Hibari-san se ha detenido y me observa con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué he hecho?

—¿Hibari-san? —me pregunta—. ¿Desde cuándo me llamas así?

¡Oh, mierda! Cierto, Tsunayoshi le llama K-Kyoya…

—¡L-Lo siento! H-Ha sido un desliz, estaba pensando en otra cosa —aunque parece ser que mi excusa no ha servido de mucho ya que su ceño fruncido no se desvanece—. Quisiera saber el por qué estamos en Nami-chuu, ¿Reborn me está esperando aquí?

Hibari-san suspira y asiente con la cabeza antes de emprender de nuevo su andar dirección a la sala de recepción. Pero lo que no sabe es que ahí está el otro Hibari-san y si nos ve seguro que sabe que yo soy Dame-Tsuna y no Tsunayoshi…

¡En que lío me he metido! ¡Por favor que alguien me salve!

—Ya hemos llegado, Tsunayoshi.

—Bien, ¿esperas fuera o entras conmigo?

—Entro contigo —me dice con una sonrisa ladeada.

Oh, dios mío, otra sonrisa de esas y me deshago aquí mismo.

::0::

Tsunayoshi estaba corriendo por los pasillos de Nami-chuu, mirando, de vez en cuando, sobre su hombro para ver si Hibari le seguía, cosa que sí hacía. Sonriendo con diversión, Tsunayoshi empezó a subir las escaleras ya era tiempo de volver a la sala de recepción.

—Maldito omnívoro —murmuró Hibari siguiendo al castaño.

—¿Qué sucede, tonfas-san? ¿Demasiado cansado para seguirme el ritmo? —se burló soltando una carcajada—. ¿O lo que sucede es que ya no estás tan interesado en mí?

Hibari aceleró para intentar coger a Tsunayoshi pero el problema residía en que este era más rápido que él, cosa que seguía sin creerse. Vale, el homologo del herbívoro parecía mucho más atlético pero no tanto como para ganarle en una pelea.

¡Por el amor de dios! Que él perseguía a matones día y noche y su estructura física era envidiable, y ahora salía el homologo del enclenque y le ganaba en una persecución. Eso era imposible.

—¡Hemos llegado, tonfas-san! —Tsunayoshi se detuvo ante la puerta de recepción con Reborn –quien acababa de aparecer– sentado en su hombro.

—¿Por qué me has sacado de mí despacho si íbamos a terminar en el de nuevo?

—¡Gran pregunta, Hibari! Pero… eso es para que lo descubras tú~

Hibari les miró con una ceja alzada.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, ¿cierto Reborn?

El asesino a sueldo sonrió escondiendo sus ojos bajo el ala de la fedora y apretó un botón de dispositivo que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo. Tanto el asesino como el Guardián del Cielo desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

La voz divertida de Tsunayoshi fue lo último que Hibari escuchó.

—Si yo fuera tú entraría en la sala y detendría lo que está sucediendo~

Extrañado –aunque nunca lo admitiría– y con un suspiro, intentó abrir la puerta de su despacho pero para su sorpresa la encontró bloqueada. Extrañado, saca la llave de su bolsillo y la abre, lo que vio cuando entró le dejó de piedra.

::0::

Al oír la puerta abrirse aparté a Hibari-san y puse mis ojos sobre el intruso quien resultó ser… H-Hibari-san. Oh, no. Va a mordernos hasta la muerte por hacer esto aquí… ¡lo sabía!

—Detén ahora mismo lo que le estás haciendo a _mí_ herbívoro.

Escuchar ese tono posesivo en la voz de Hibari-san hizo que mí corazón diese un vuelco, pero… ¿a qué se debía el cambio? Qué yo sepa, no he hecho nada para que de golpe él diga eso…

A no ser… que me esté confundiendo con Tsunayoshi… pero no puede ser… me ha llamado herbívoro…

—Oh, ¿tú herbívoro? Que yo sepa estabas detrás de _mí_ Tsunayoshi, así que he decidió divertirme un rato con este.

¿¡Sabía quién era desde el principio!? Ahora entiendo la sonrisa que había puesto al cerrar la puerta…

"_Nada más entrar en la sala de recepción, Kyoya sonrió mientras bloqueaba la puerta para que nadie entrase y siguió al Décimo hasta sentarse en uno de los sofás negros que hay en la sala. Curioso, decide inspeccionar la sala encontrándola igual que la de su mundo, nada estaba fuera de su sitio._

—_Cuándo vendrá Reborn —preguntó el Guardián del Cielo observando al pelinegro quien no dejaba de pasearse por la sala como si buscase algo._

_Kyoya sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió inspeccionando, al parecer su homologo llevaba tan bien como él la disciplina en la escuela. Aunque, al parecer, las destrozas que ocasionaban eran más que las suyas._

—_¿Sabes si tardará mucho? —le pregunta nervioso por si Hibari aparece y les ve en su despacho._

_Kyoya negó con la cabeza y, decidiendo que todo estaba en orden, se fue acercando a Tsuna hasta quedar enfrente suyo. Con una sonrisa, apoya sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del Décimo y acercando su rostro contra el del menor le lame los labios con la punta de su lengua._

_Sin pensárselo dos veces, Tsuna rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos y estampó sus labios con los de Kyoya quien al notar el hambre que mostraba el Guardián del Cielo sonrió y le mordió el labio para que le dejase entrar._

_A partir de ahí todo fue muy confuso para Tsuna, lo único que sentía era un gran sofoco por todo su cuerpo junto a unas ansias de ser tomado por quien tenía delante enormes. Sentía como el mayor recorría su cuerpo vestido con sus manos callosas, como le murmuraba frases en su oído que lo único que hacían era encenderle más y más, como, poco a poco el otro Guardián de la Nube metía sus manos por dentro de su camisa y devoraba su boca sin tener ni una pizca de compasión._

_Pero él no se quedaba atrás, tocaba todo lo que podía del mayor y justo cuando estaba a punto de arrebatarle la parte superior del gakuran la puerta se abre mostrando a su Guardián de la Nube."_

¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Casi…! ¡¿Por qué Hibari-san nos ha interrumpido en este momento?! Y encima con el sofoco que llevo encima, ¡santo dios! ¡¿Cómo diablos le explico a Hibari-san esto?!

…

Un momento… ¿por qué he de explicárselo? Yo… Yo no le debo ninguna explicación, ¿verdad?

—¿Y bien? —insiste Kyoya—. ¿Por qué debería detenerme? —le provoca acercando mí cuerpo más al suyo y desabrochando los botones de mí camisa del uniforme.

¡¿Cuántas cosas a la vez puede hacer?! ¿No se contenta con estar desvistiéndome delante de Hibari-san, sino qué también ha de manosearme delante de él?

::0::

Sin siquiera molestarse en contestar, Hibari agarra a Tsuna por uno de sus brazos y se lo lleva de allí sin siquiera ver la sonrisa ladeada que estaba dando Kyoya mientras veía el cómo se llevaba a su presa.

—Gran trabajo —felicitó Reborn mientras salía con Tsunayoshi de uno de sus muchos escondites—. Aunque… ¿cómo sabías que iba a reaccionar así? —puso en duda, con su orgullo algo maltrecho porque sus esfuerzos junto a los de el homologo de su dame-alumno no habían salido a la primera.

—Fácil —le contestó con sorna al saber como se sentía el asesino a sueldo—. Tanto tú, tutor, como Tsunayoshi, hicisteis que vivieran juntos. Luego, todo ya ha sido pan comido, además, quién mejor que yo para conocerme.

Reborn y Tsunayoshi quedaron en silencio y al poco tiempo, el homologo del Décimo asintió con la cabeza mientras que el asesino a sueldo fruncía –ligeramente– el ceño.

—Vamos, Reborn. Que ha sido gracias a nosotros que tonfas-san haya actuado así, al fin y al cabo, hemos sido nosotros quienes les hemos hecho vivir juntos —comentó Tsunayoshi con una sonrisa—. Por cierto —Tsunayoshi agarró a Reborn y lo dejó sobre la mesa del prefecto mientras se acercaba con pasos gatunos hacia Kyoya—, lo empezado con él puedes terminarlo conmigo, ¿no?

Rodando los ojos, Reborn desapareció de la sala de recepción mientras dejaba que esos dos hiciesen lo que quisiesen, eso si, no sin antes dejar dos imágenes de otros dos bebés.

* * *

><p><em>~En el mundo de Tsunayoshi~<em>

La mansión Vongola, situada en Sicilia, estaba en caos. Todos los empleados corrían arriba y debajo de la mansión ayudando a los Guardianes de la Novena Generación más los de la Décima, a Varia, los Siete más fuertes y al Jefe de Cavallone más sus subordinados, a encontrar la bazuca de los diez años que su amado Décimo había escondido.

—¡Bien! Sólo nos queda separarnos por grupo de dos, así cubriremos más y tardaremos menos —ordenó el Décimo Guardián de la Tormenta—. La única pista que _Decimo _nos ha dado ha sido: Está escondida en el único lugar donde nadie puede llegar a alcanzarla. Siguiendo esto, debemos buscar un lugar alto o un lugar donde sólo _Decimo_ tenga acceso.

—Decirlo es muy fácil, pero todos sabemos que de esos sitios hay muchos por aquí —se quejó Haru cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya lo sé, Miura. Pero si nos centramos en los únicos lugares donde sólo _Decimo _tiene acceso, entonces, tenemos menos donde buscar. ¿Entendido? —todos los presentes asintieron—. Bien, pues separémonos y empecemos a buscar.

—¡SÍ! —corearon los Guardianes de la Décima Generación, el Jefe de Cavallone y las chicas junto a los niños.

Cuando todos se habían dispersado, sólo la Novena Generación había quedado parada sin hacer nada. Los Guardianes esperaban la orden de su Jefe y su Jefe veía con orgullo como colaboraban todos.

—Parece que Vongola estará en buenas manos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Timoteo a nadie en especial.

Los Guardianes asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron su propia búsqueda cuando el Noveno empezó a andar.

* * *

><p><em>~Con Tsuna&amp;Tsunayoshi~<em>

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto?... Oh, claro. He de recordar no poner celesoso a Hibari-san nunca… aunque… si acabamos así posiblemente lo haga más a menudo… ¡pero en qué estoy pensando!

"_Hibari había arrastrado todo el camino a Tsuna hasta que habían llegado a la casa del primero. Una vez estaban dentro de la casa, el Guardián de la Nube dirigió al Décimo hacía su habitación y lo aventó hacia la cama posicionándose él encima del menor._

—_Yo soy el único, ¿he sido claro? —demandó el pelinegro mientras desabrochaba la parte superior del uniforme de Tsuna._

—_¿P-P-Por qué importa eso? ¿N-No estabas má-más interesado en Tsunayoshi? —le preguntó cohibido e intentando ponerse bien el uniforme pero sin tener éxito._

—_Eso no importa._

—_¡Claro que importa! —le espetó con enojo—. ¡Si piensas que voy a ser su sustituto ya puedes ir olvidándote! —le gritó aguantándose las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos._

_Hibari detuvo sus movimientos y con fuerza agarró las muñecas del Décimo y las sostuvo por encima de la cabeza de este, dejándole inmóvil de cualquier movimiento que quisiese hacer._

—_No te confundas, herbívoro —le susurró al oído—. Sí he ido detrás de el, era porque nadie, ¿oyes? Nadie, me somete. Sólo quería devolvérsela y divertirme un rato ya que nadie en Nami-chuu despierta lo que él despertó._

—_Eso quiere decir que… —se ilusionó._

—_No pongas palabras en mí boca. Tú tampoco despiertas nada —Tsuna ya no pudo más y soltó las lágrimas que anteriormente retenía—, pero nadie toca lo que me pertenece._

_Tsuna detuvo su silencioso llanto y le miró sin entender, enojándose y soltándole—: ¡Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza! ¡¿No sientes nada por mí pero nadie puede tocarme?! ¡Eso es ser egoísta! Eres alguien egoísta… no… sé que… —sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el nuevo llanto._

—_No llores —siseó molesto—. En lugar de llorar, haz que no pueda pensar en otro que no seas tú —Tsuna le miró confuso—. Átame a ti y haz que me despierte con sólo tener tú presencia cerca._

_Tsuna se sonrojó profundamente y con nerviosismo lamió los labios de Hibari con la punta de su lengua, del mismo modo que el homologo de su Guardián de la Nube había hecho con él para incitarle a continuar. Con una sonrisa ladeada, Hibari aceptó la invitación y empezó un ardiente beso con el Décimo Vongola."_

Después… Después… ¡No puedo ni pensarlo! ¡Que vergüenza! Hacer todas esas cosas con Hibari-san… y no sólo una vez… sino dos y tres y cuatro y… ¡tantas veces hasta que se ha cansado!

—Herbívoro —suena la voz de Hibari-san… ¿molesta? a mi lado—. No te muevas tanto.

Oh…

—P-Perdón.

—No tartamudees, es molesto.

—Lo siento.

—Ahora duerme.

…le gusta dar ordenes… no creo que si Hibari-san hubiera estado con Tsunayoshi lo suyo hubiese funcionado… ahora que lo menciono...

—Hey… ¿Hibari-san? —pregunto dubitativo por si está durmiendo y no quiere ser molestado.

—Hn.

Bien, ¿eso quiere decir que continúe o que me calle? Bueno, mejor continúo.

—¿Sabes… que es posible que el otro Hibari-san sea el pasivo en la relación que tiene con Tsunayoshi?

¿Eh? ¿Hibari-san ha temblado? ¿De molestia o…?

—¿Qué?

Su voz ha sonado tan oscura que me ha hecho temblar por miedo a mi propia vida.

—Bu-Bu-Bueno… e-e-el otro dí-día estábamos hablando y…

—¿Tú y quién?

Su voz cada vez es más mortal… no tendría que haber dicho nada.

—Go-Go-Gokudera-kun y-y Yama-Yamamoto… ¡HIIII!

Hibari-san se ha levantado de golpe y se ha posicionado encima de mí… ¿una vez más?

—¿Qu-Qué he hecho? —le pregunto aguantándome un gemido que quiere salir de mi garganta al sentí las callosas manos de Hibari-san sobre mi piel desnuda.

—Insinuar que yo estaré debajo de ti.

—¡No! ¡Yo n-Ahng!

::0::

En la sala de recepción se encontraban Tsunayoshi y Kyoya después de una buena sesión de retozar juntos. El Décimo estaba acunado en los brazos de su Guardián mientras dormía plácidamente y dicho Guardián se encontraba observando las dos fotografías.

En una había un bebé vestido con un manto oscuro y una capucha –también oscura pero con dos franjas blancas a los extremos– cubriéndole parte de su rostro donde sólo se distinguían dos triángulos invertidos de color púrpura y unas botas oscuras. Alrededor de su cuello en una cadena había un pacificador de color índigo y sobre su cabeza descansaba una rana.

«La Ilusionista de Varia», pensó mientras pasaba a la otra imagen.

En esta había otro bebé con un qipao rojo con los pantalones blancos, con los brazos delante de su pecho y dentro de las mangas del qipao mostrando una sonrisa afable. Alrededor de su cuello había un pacificador rojo y sobre su cabeza un mono blanco.

«El maestro de artes marciales de Tsunayoshi…».

—Hmm —murmuró el Décimo notando el diminuto movimiento que había hecho su pareja al intentar dejar las imágenes sobre la mesa de té que había en la sala—. ¿Kyoya?

—¿Preparado para otra? —le preguntó el Guardián de la Nube con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—¿Eh? —mustió confundido hasta que vio las fotografías en la mesita—. ¡Ah! —con rapidez, Tsunayoshi apartó a Kyoya quien soltó un bufido molesto por ser sustituido por dos imagenes—. ¡Son Fon-sensei y Viper-san!

—Lo he visto… ahora…

Kyoya le quitó las fotografías lanzándolas a cualquier lugar mientras se posicionaba sobre Tsunayoshi.

—¡No las lances! ¡Son muy, muy, muy importantes!

—Es mucho más importante esto —le susurró al oído agarrando la mano del Décimo y posicionándola sobre su intimidad.

—¿¡Otra vez estás así!?

Kyoya sonrió de lado y le silenció con un ardiente beso, lo siguiente que se escucho en la habitación fueron los sonoros suspiros y gemidos de placer que daba Tsunayoshi junto algún gruñido de su compañero.

::0::

**Un mismo chico, misma familia, mismos amigos, mismo destino pero distinta vida. ¿Lograrán encontrar la bazuca?**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Sí~! Y aquí el capítulo 14, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y sino pues… que se hará *Nyanko se encoje de hombros* Si alguien esperaba lemon… lo siento, no estaba de humor para escribirlo y si lo hubiese hecho habría quedado hecho una birria. Así que, para escribir algo mal prefiero no escribirlo. Ya intentaré compensaros de alguna otra forma… no sé como… bueno si queréis ser recompensados por no haber puesto lemon podéis proponer mediante el review que dejéis. La propuesta que aparezca más será la que haré…

Bien, en la relación de Tsuna y Hibari he querido plasmar la contradictoria que hay entre Tsunayoshi y Kyoya... no sé si me explico... es decir, como en el mundo paralelo es Kyoya quien ha de atar a Tsunayoshi en el 'normal' es Tsuna quien ha de atar a Hibari... más o menos es eso... bueno, espero que todo se entienda mejor en el próximo capítulo que será el último, sin contar el epílogo.

¡Oh! Otra cosa antes de que se me olvide: La encuesta la cerraré el 17 de Septiembre, y quienes quieran saber como va podéis ver los resultados que hay por ahora.

De momento va ganando la opción: Publica las secuelas pero da prioridad a los activos con un 80%.

Espero vuestros reviews (si merece alguno xD)

Nos leemos.


	15. Despedidas

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Advertencias: **Último capítulo y escrito en tercera persona.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personajes —

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamientos personajes»

"_Recuerdos y/o Sueños"_

* * *

><p><strong>¿¡Ese soy yo!?<strong>

**Capítulo XV**

**Despedidas.**

* * *

><p><em>~En el mundo de Tsunayoshi~<em>

Un mes habían tardado para encontrar la maldita bazuca y cuando al fin lo habían hecho no podían ni creérselo.

Habían hecho un gran desastre en la sede para encontrar la bazuca y resultaba que estaba ahí. La pista que les había dado su amado jefe no tenía nada que ver con la localización del arma, todo lo contrario, esa pista lo único que había hecho era hacerles dar un montón de vueltas y desordenar el lugar donde vivían.

Reborn sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente: Matar a Tsuna cuando llegase.

¿Cómo se había atrevido su alumno a hacerle perder el tiempo?

La maldita bazuca estaba ahí de pie inocentemente como si no sucediera nada malo en el mundo. Ellos buscándola desesperadamente y la habían tenido delante de sus narices todo el tiempo.

"_Llevaban más de tres semanas y media y aún no la habían encontrado, ni siguiendo la maldita pista se acercaban al lugar donde debería estar el arma, por eso habían decidido volver a empezar de cero, posiblemente se habían dejado algún lugar sin registrar. _

_Habían decidido separarse en grupos de dos –nuevamente– para ir más rápidos. Gokudera iría con Takeshi, Ryohei con Lambo, Mukuro y Chrome juntos como siempre iban, I-pin con Fuuta, Hana, Kyoko y Haru –para que ellas no se perdieran en los laberinticos pasillos de la sede–. Xanxus se había retirado hacía bastante tiempo alegando que esto no era problema suyo y Levi le había seguido, Squalo –para su mala fortuna– había hecho equipo con Lussuria y Bel con Fran._

_Luce había separado su grupo de la manera más conveniente que vio; Reborn con Fon –era al único, junto a ella, que toleraba–, Colonnello con Lal, Skull con Verde, y ella misma con su hija y Mammon. Y para terminar la Novena Generación, ellos se habían dispersado ya que se conocían mejor que nadie la sede._

_Hasta ahí todo había ido bien, al estar separados cubrirían más terreno y por ende Tsuna –y también el Guardián de la Nube– llegaría antes a ellos. Pero lo que no esperaban era no encontrar nada, nuevamente._

_Habían recorrido la sede de arriba a bajo, habían destrozado y volatilizado muebles, estantes, puertas que daban a pasadizos secretos y muchas otras cosas con la esperanza de encontrar el arma pero no había ni rastro de ella._

_Al final habían decidido buscar en las habitaciones personales, no se creían –o no querían creer– que su jefe hubiera escondido algo tan valiosos y a la vez peligroso –depende de cómo se utilice– como la bazuca en un lugar tan obvio como lo eran las habitaciones donde dormían. _

_La primera en ser registrada había sido la sala del Décimo Vongola junto a la del Noveno. ¿Resultado? Ahí no estaba._

_La siguiente había sido la de los Guardianes de la Lluvia y la Tormenta de ambas generaciones. ¿Resultado? Ahí tampoco estaba._

_Luego decidieron ir a la de los Guardianes de la Niebla y del Sol de ambas generaciones. ¿Resultado? Nada, en esas tampoco había señales de la bazuca._

_Por ultimo, decidieron ir a la del Guardián del Rayo –también de ambas generaciones– aunque dudaban que su jefe la hubiera dejado cerca de Lambo. ¿Resultado? Como en las anteriores, nada. Al menos su jefe no había sido tan necio como para dejarla cerca de alguien tan llorica como lo era el Décimo Guardián del Rayo._

_Estaban desesperados, no les quedaba ningún otro rincón en la sede que buscar. Habían buscado en todos los lugares donde podría haber estado escondida, si hasta habían buscado en los baños por si a Tsuna le había dado por limpiarla y se había olvidado de ella._

_Pero tampoco estaba en los baños._

—_¡Maldita sea! —bramó el Décimo Guardián de la Tormenta—. ¡¿Dónde demonios está la maldita bazuca?!_

—_Hay un lugar en el que no hemos mirado aún —dijo la Décima Guardiana de la Niebla._

—_¿Qué lugar es ese, mí querida Chrome? —cuestionó su compañero Guardián._

—_La cocina, Mukuro-sama —todos voltearon a verla como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza—. Hemos buscado en todos los lugares posibles e incluso en los que menos nos imaginábamos, menos en la cocina. _

—_Chrome-chan tiene razón, desu._

—_¿De verdad creéis que Tsuna puede haber puesto la bazuca en la cocina? —preguntó Yamamoto dudando del lugar donde no habían buscado—. Vale que estemos hablando de Tsuna y podemos esperarnos cualquier cosa de él, pero de ahí a esconderla en un lugar donde el servicio trabaja… _

—_Tú mismo lo has dicho, basura —apareció Xanxus junto a Levi con una copa llena de vino—. Podemos esperarnos cualquier cosa del enano._

_Con ese nuevo planteamiento y para no ofender a la Guardiana de la Niebla y al mismo tiempo a su compañero Guardián de la Niebla, decidieron ir a buscar en la cocina –aunque, ciertamente, dudaban que estuviera ahí–._

_Al llegar en la cocina hicieron que los ocupantes se fueran, una vez estuvo desocupada empezaron a buscar por todas partes hasta que el grito de victoria por parte de Kyoko y Haru resonó por la cocina._

—_¡Ahí está! —dijeron a la vez señalando una columna de forma extraña que parecía sostener un gabinete del mismo color que la bazuca. _

—_Eso no es la bazuca —contestaron todos monótonamente, no querían creer que había estado ahí y no la habían visto. _

—_Sí, mirad —Kyoko señaló lo que parecía ser el gatillo del arma._

—_¿Qué hace de ese color? —preguntó Fon con incredulidad._

—_¡Ah! Lambo-san ya recuerda —los presentes dirigieron sus miradas al Décimo Guardián del Rayo—. Tsuna-nii le pidió a Lambo-san e I-pin que pintaran la bazuca de color marrón caoba, pero Lambo-san no sabía que era para eso._

_I-pin asintió con la cabeza corroborando lo dicho por el Bovino."_

Y aquí es donde nos encontramos, todos viendo la bazuca –anteriormente púrpura ahora marrón caoba– sin saber por qué razón se encontraba ahí.

—¿Creéis que realmente esté sosteniendo el mueble? —preguntó el Noveno Guardián del Rayo.

—Imposible —contestaron todos.

Aliviados de haber encontrado el arma, todos los presentes se acercaron hacia donde estaba esta y siendo la mano derecha del Décimo, sería él quien la tomase para llevársela y así poder hacer que su amado jefe volviese. Lo que nadie se esperaba era que, cuando Hayato agarró la bazuca y la sacó de donde estaba, el gabinete junto a todo lo que había dentro cayó encima de todos siendo los más apartados del objeto los que se salvasen de llevarse un buen moretón.

—¿Ha sucedido algo? —el chef entró corriendo al escuchar tanto ruido, encontrándose con una grata sorpresa.

La Décima Generación junto Varia y los Siete más Fuertes de la mafia enterrados en un montón de platos y vasos rotos y otros utensilios que se guardaban en…

—Oh, eso era un soporte que _Decimo _nos dejó para que el gabinete nos se cayera hasta que viniesen a arreglarlo —informó tardíamente.

Todos los afectados por la caída mandaron miradas que prometían una muerte lenta, dolorosa y tortuosa hacia el chef por no haber avisado con anterioridad. «Lo mato», pensaron los más violentos del grupo. «El Décimo no sale con vida de esta».

* * *

><p><em>~Con Tsuna&amp;Tsunayoshi~<em>

Dirigiéndose hacia la residencia Sawada, Tsunayoshi se estremeció y miró a su alrededor buscando él o la culpable de que su bello se erizase, pero no encontró nada, sólo el silbido del aire al soplar y las hojas de los arboles cayendo. Ya estaban en otoño y había pasado un mes desde la última vez que se comunico con sus amigos y familia.

El Noveno junto a Xanxus e Iemitsu habían vuelto a Italia, aunque este último lo había hecho soltando un berrinche conforme no le gustaba que su hijo se estuviese citando con el Guardián de la Nube, y Reborn, al ver el buen humor con el que volvía su jefe a casa, decidió darle las dos últimas fotos al homologo de su alumno.

Tsunayoshi volvió a estremecerse.

—Sucede algo —le preguntó su acompañante rodeándole la cintura con su brazo derecho.

—No es nada, Kyoya. Sólo he sentido que alguien quería matarme… y no sé por qué —Tsunayoshi se acercó al cuerpo de su Guardián de la Nube para que la sensación se fuese.

—Posiblemente ya han encontrado la bazuca.

Tsunayoshi se detuvo en seco y empezó a sudar a mares, si eso era cierto… «Estoy muy muerto», pensó aferrándose más fuerte a Kyoya.

—Esperemos que no… porque si lo han hecho… estoy muerto —suspiró apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su acompañante mientras sacaba dos imágenes del bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Quien hubiera imaginado que Luce-nee estuviese muerta en este mundo… —murmuró observando la fotografía de Reborn y Aria.

"_Todos los Guardianes de la Décima Generación junto a Reborn, Bianchi, Tsunayoshi y Kyoya, estaban acompañando al Noveno Vongola y a sus dos acompañantes hacia el jet privado que les devolvería a su casa. _

_Antes de subir al jet, Iemitsu se aferró a la cintura de su hijo –quedando él de rodillas por la diferencia de altura– lloriqueándole para que pensase en comprometerse con una hermosa mujer que seguramente le daría hermosos hijos y se olvidase del violento Guardián de la Nube._

_Tsuna intentaba calmarle como podía pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, su padre se había propuesto no irse hasta que su hijo le prometiese que se buscaría una novia. _

_Quienes observaban el pequeño teatro organizado y protagonizado por el Jefe de la CEDEF sólo pusieron los ojos ante el infantilismo del rubio, no podían creerse que alguien con el puesto de asesor externo pudiese hacer tal teatro sólo porque su hijo había decidido estar con un chico y no con una chica._

—_Déjale ya, Iemitsu —el Noveno instó a su asesor para que se levantase y dejase de llamar la atención de esa forma—. No creo que Tsunayoshi-kun se haya equivocado, además, si algo sale mal en esta relación Reborn estará con él, ¿cierto?_

_El asesino a sueldo bajó el ala de su fedora ocultando sus ojos y mostrando una sonrisa ladeada, aunque dudaba que algo saliese mal de esa relación y un buen ejemplo eran los homólogos de estos. _

—_No sé preocupe, Nono —le aseguró el Arcobaleno del Sol._

—_¿Ves, Iemitsu? _

_El Jefe de la CEDEF se separó de su hijo con el ceño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos—. Como le hagas daño a mí hijo, ya sea emocional o físicamente, estás muerto —amenazó a Hibari._

_Hibari sólo rodó los ojos y siguió ignorando a su futuro suegro, al menos, la madre de su pareja no era tan molesta como para que sus tendencias violentas salieran y desease morderla hasta la muerte –que era lo que quería hacer con Iemitsu–. _

—_Ha sido un placer conocerte, Tsunayoshi-kun —el Noveno se dirigió hacia el homologo de su nieto—. Y muy divertido, aunque no hayamos colaborado mucho._

—_¡No importa! También ha sido un placer conocerle, y he de decir que su carácter no es muy distinto del de mí abuelo._

_Timoteo le acarició la cabeza antes de despedirse de los demás y dirigirse hacia el jet –donde Xanxus hacía tiempo que ya había tomado su asiento–. Gokudera junto a su hermana hicieron una reverencia al Jefe Vongola, aunque la de Bianchi no tan pronunciada como la de su hermano. Los otros simplemente se despidieron saludando con la mano o pequeñas inclinaciones de cabeza._

_Una vez el jet se fue, Tsuna empezó a caminar junto a sus amigos dirección a su casa y Reborn le entregó las dos últimas imágenes donde salían él y Aria._

—_¡Ya las tengo todas! —Tsunayoshi exclamó entusiasmado observándolas._

_En una estaba su tutor sentado en una silla con su taza de café expresso. Vestido con su pulcro traje negro, camisa naranja junto a una corbata negra y su inseparable fedora con León posado en ella. Alrededor de su cuello había un pacificador de color amarillo._

_Y al contrario que en todas las demás, en esta se encontraba una Aria adulta en un hermoso patio adornado con un césped recién cortado y distintas flores y arboles a su alrededor. Ella estaba sentada en una silla blanca prístina junto a una mesa de igual color con un plato con galletas y una taza de té. Vestía una camisa roja que estaba abierta mostrando la camiseta negra que llevaba debajo, una falda de tubo negra y unos zapatos de tacón. Encima de la mesa, junto a la taza de té, se encontraba un pacificador naranja._

—_Será mejor que volvamos —sugirió Reborn despertando a Tsunayoshi y Kyoya de su trance."_

—Vamos a volver dentro de nada —suspiró Tsunayoshi agarrando el pomo de la puerta de la casa de los Sawada—. Será mejor irse preparando.

Los dos entraron en la silenciosa casa, Nana junto a los niños y Bianchi se había ido a comprar, y subieron las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Tsuna encontrándose con él, y sus Guardianes, en ella esperándoles. Con una sonrisa Tsunayoshi tomó asiento en la cama y Kyoya le siguió.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó acomodándose en la cama.

—Ha llamado Shoichi-kun diciendo que tus Guardianes ya han encontrado la bazuca —respondió Tsuna en un hilo de voz.

—Ya lo sabemos.

La respuesta les dejó confusos, Shoichi sólo les había avisado a ellos y no al homologo de su jefe.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Reborn expresó la pregunta que rondaba por la mente de todos.

—Quiero decir exactamente eso, ya sé que la han encontrado.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Yamamoto.

—He sentido como todos juraban matarme.

Los rostros de los presentes mostraban sorpresa e incertidumbre, excepto el de uno que sólo mostraba diversión.

—He de suponer que has sentido eso por el lugar donde tenías escondida la bazuca —concluyó Reborn.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde estaba, Tsubaki-san?

—La bazuca estaba siendo de mucha utilidad, Haya-kun —le respondió Tsunayoshi con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ¿pero dónde estaba, Jefe? —le instó Chrome.

—En la cocina.

El silencio fue lo único que siguió a esa sentencia, silencio que fue roto por el Guardián de la Nube de Tsuna.

—¿La cocina?

—Sí, les pedí a Lambo e I-pin que la pintasen de marrón caoba para que pudiese hacer de soporte para un mueble que aún no se había reparado. ¿Verdad que estaba siendo de utilidad? —les dijo con una sonrisa.

—Mejor no comentemos eso —sugirió Yamamoto riendo nerviosamente mientras a Reborn empezaba a emanar una aura oscura.

Por la mente de los presentes –excepto por la de Reborn y Hibari– sólo pasaba una cosa: «Que alguien le ayude cuando esté de regreso».

::0::

Siendo sincero con él mismo, las cosas no habían ido como esperaba. Cuando supo que Tsuna y Hibari tenían algo, o más bien, empezaban a tener algo, esperó que todo fuera de "color de rosas" pero no había sido así. El prefecto no parece dar a entender que tiene una relación con Tsuna –o lo que tenga con el Décimo–, al contrario, sigue comportándose como normalmente lo hace.

Era una gran decepción, si incluso los golpes que Tsuna recibía por llegar tarde o romper alguna regla no disminuían y eso no podía tolerarlo. Vale que le Guardián de la Nube fuese algo inepto a la hora de mostrar afecto, vale que fuese contundente con sus palabras y acciones, pero no podía tratar a su "pareja" como si fuese otro del montón.

Eso no podía tolerarlo, quería arreglar esa relación que tenían antes de que volviera a su mundo, no había "arriesgado" su relación con Kyoya por nada, maldita sea.

Por eso, yendo en dirección a la casa de Shoichi, Tsunayoshi había querido arreglar esa extraña relación que había nacido entre esos dos pero su Guardián de la Nube se lo había prohibido. ¡Se lo había prohibido!

En cuanto Kyoya había visto que se dirigía hacia la pareja silenciosa y nerviosa –por parte de Tsuna–, él le había agarrado del brazo y había negado con la cabeza. ¡No podía creérselo! ¡Cómo podía decirle que no a arreglar algo que era tan importante!

—Déjales, una buena relación no nace de un día para otro —susurró Kyoya encabezando al grupo junto a su Décimo.

—Pero ya llevan un mes —siseó Tsunayoshi—. No pueden estar tan verdes en la relación.

—A ti te llevó más de un año en llevar una relación estable —le recordó—, y fue porque te declaré como mío.

—Es distinto —replicó desviando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

—Es lo mismo.

Tsunayoshi bufó molesto pero no siguió insistiendo, sólo se dedicó a observar a la pareja de reojo y a vigilar que no sucediese nada extraño entre ellos. Siendo ignorado por el homologo de Tsuna y por el mismo Tsuna, Hayato también observaba a la nueva formada pareja maldiciendo y amenazando interiormente al Guardián de la Nube.

Yamamoto lo veía todo con una sonrisa y un solo pensamiento en mente: «Si ahora Tsuna está ocupado con Hibari podré pasar más tiempo a solas con Gokudera». Para él la vida empezaba a sonreírle.

Las chicas también estaban con ellos, hablaban animadamente mientras observaban de reojo a todos e iban formando sus ideas para futuras diversiones, aunque esta vez deberían de hacerlo solas, a no ser que Reborn quisiese ayudarlas.

Y por último, Reborn iba sentado en el hombro de Ryohei siguiendo al par que encabezaba el grupo, pensando para que demonios necesitaba el homologo de su alumno las imágenes que le había pedido, eso era la única información que no había podido sonsacarle.

Llegaron a la casa del científico-mecánico en poco tiempo, y lo primero que saludo a Tsunayoshi y a Kyoya fue una gran pantalla con sus compañeros y amigos todos maltrechos, como si algo les hubiese caído encima y unas miradas que matarían si pudiesen.

—¿Qué os ha pasado? —preguntó Tsunayoshi con preocupación.

—_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha pasado? —_repitió su Guardián de la Tormenta_—. ¡Maldita sea, Tsuna! ¡Qué demonios hacía la bazuca en ese lugar!_

Los ojos de los presentes, exceptuando a Tsunayoshi y a todos los de su mundo, se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Haya-kun está muy enfadado si usa mí nombre —susurró Tsunayoshi escondiéndose detrás de su Guardián de la Nube—. Lo siento, pero necesitaba algo para que el mueble no cayese...

—_¡Haberlo cambiado por otro! ¡Joder mira como estamos! _

—Lo siento.

—_¡No nos sirve un 'Lo siento'!_

Gokudera no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, había tenido la oportunidad de hablar un poco con el homologo de su Décimo para preguntarle como era él en su mundo, y lo único que recibía como respuesta eran alabanzas y buenas palabras, lo habá descrito como era él. No podía creerse que él, bueno, su homologo estuviese faltándole el respeto de esa forma a su Décimo, le había llamado por su nombre de pila, más en concreto por el apodo con el que todo el mundo le llama y él nunca haría eso.

Tsuna por el contrario esperaba que Gokudera un día de estos le llamase por su nombre como había hecho su homologo, era refrescante poder ver una faceta de u Guardián de a Tormenta que no conocía. Esperaba que en un futuro pudiese hacer que Gokudera le hablase sin restricciones. «Puede que deba comportarme más como Tsunayoshi», pensó para si mismo al ver la discusión entre Décimo Vongola y Décimo Guardián de la Tormenta.

—_Basta._

Tsuna miró hacia donde había venido la voz que le recordaba a alguien pero con un tono más maduro… más hombre, y para su sorpresa, un Reborn adulto era lo que había encontrado.

—_Esta discusión podremos tenerla una vez mí querido estudiante esté de vuelta._

No sabía por qué pero a Tsuna eso no le había gustado, puede que fuera por el brillo en los ojos del Reborn adulto, o por la forma en que agarraba la empuñadura de su arma o la tensa posición en la que se encontraba, pero sin duda, sabía que su homologo iba a sufrir mucho cuando volviese.

—Re-Reborn-san tiene razón —habló Shoichi nerviosamente—, primero que nada será mejor activar vuestra bazuca para que podamos localizaros y programar la nuestra para que cuando disparemos en dirección a Tsubaki-san y Hibari-san vuelvan a vosotros y no les mandemos a otro lugar.

—_¿No está activada? —_preguntó Luce con curiosidad.

Su voz hizo que tanto el Reborn maldito como su alumno y Guardianes observasen en su dirección.

Reborn estaba sorprendido, no sólo estaba Luce sino que también lo estaba una Aria de la edad de Tsuna o unos dos años mayor. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía, que no la escuchaba hablar, estaba impactado lo que una maldición podría cambiar.

Tsuna y los Guardianes no se quedaron atrás, ellos estaban igual de sorprendidos, veían a Luce y les parecía ver a una Uni mayor junto a una Aria de más o menos su edad, era alguien que con sólo verla sabías que podías hablar con ella sin tapujos, que hiciera lo que hicieras ella te comprendería y te recibiría con una sonrisa… ahora podían ver porque el resto de los Arcobaleno, incluido Reborn, la apreciaban tanto.

«Como Tsuna», pensaron los Guardianes, aunque esto se lo guardarían para ellos porque viendo el rostro de su Décimo sabían que dijesen lo que dijesen en el parecido que tenía con Luce –Aria y Uni– no lo creería.

—No, nuestros ordenadores no detectan ninguna señal que indique lo contrario. Es como si fuese inservible, sólo un objeto en forma de bazuca —informó Spanner.

Los Guardianes de Tsunayoshi junto a Varia, y los Siete más Fuertes miraron a su Décimo con los ojos entrecerrados, siendo Timoteo el que apaciguara las cosas antes de que pudiesen saltar a otra discusión.

—_Podemos saber que hiciste con la bazuca, Tsunayoshi-kun._

—Por supuesto, abuelo —Tsunayoshi se aclaró la garganta y empezó—: Bien, como todos sabréis la bazuca era peligrosa y más estando en manos de Lambo —en esto todos asintieron—, por eso les mandé a Sho-kun, Spanner y Giannini para que la desmontasen y la investigasen, no podíamos dejar que sucediese algo malo y tener que esperar a que la Familia Bovino lo solucionase —ante esto los dos Reborn junto con Varia asintieron—. Así que hice que sacaran la pieza que conecta un mundo con otro y… ¡aquí está! —Tsuna sacó una especia de joya de un reluciente negro de su bolsillo—. Nunca me separo de ella.

Todos le miraron con sorpresa, ira y cansancio.

—_¡IDIOTA! —_estallaron sus Guardianes –excepto Mukuro y Chrome que sólo negaron con diversión–, Varia –exceptuando a Xanxus que estaba riéndose a carcajadas– y Colonnello junto con Dino, Skull y Lal.

—_Tsuna-kun… y ahora que hacemos para que vuelvas —_suspiró Shoichi con resignación.

—Fácil —la voz del Guardián de la Nube les sorprendió—. Esta cosa está conectada de alguna forma a nuestro mundo, por tanto, sólo hay que hacer algunas configuraciones en la bazuca de aquí para que el que esto esté con nosotros dos no pueda interferir.

—_¡Sabías que él lo tenía! —_le acusaron sus llamados compañeros.

—Es Tsunayoshi, sé todo lo referente a él —dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—Dejemos eso a un lado y empecemos a trabajar, no creo que tardemos más de cinco minutos —sugirió Giannini siendo respaldado por sus dos compañeros.

Mientras los segundos pasaban convirtiéndose en minutos, Tsuna junto a sus Guardianes, las chicas y Reborn estudiaban a sus homólogos, las únicas grandes diferencias que veían y de donde no podían apartar los ojos eran de los Arcobaleno. Todos eran mayores, nada de esos bebés prepotentes que parecen saberlo todo y ser mejor que tú en todo, parecían civilizados y no mocosos que se comportaban de una exagerada forma infantil…

…eran todo lo contrario a los que ellos conocían…

—¡Ya está! —exclamó Giannini activando la bazuca púrpura y generando que la joya negra brillase tenuemente—. ¡Activadas!

—Entonces esto es un adiós —dijo Tsunayoshi volteándose hacia su homologo y sonriéndole—. Ha sido divertido mientras ha durado.

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza y la agachó tristemente, le gustase admitirlo o no iba a echarle de menos, todo sería distinto a partir de ahora. Los Guardianes de Tsuna se acercaron a Tsunayoshi y le abrazaron –exceptuando a Hibari que sólo le hizo un desprecio–, Reborn ocultó sus ojos bajo la fedora sonriendo y Kyoko junto a Haru y Chrome se lanzaron a sus brazos despidiéndose con lágrimas en los ojos, Hana inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento.

—Vamos, vamos, debéis iros antes de que se desactive —instó Spanner—, sino se desactiva antes de que os vayáis no sabremos que podría pasar.

—Está bien, ¿estás liso Kyoya? —el mencionado asintió con la cabeza agarrándose en la cintura de Tsunayoshi—. ¡Nos veremos antes de que os deis cuenta! —se despidió el homologo de Tsuna antes de que un humo rosado le cubriese a él y a su Guardián.

Cuando el humo desapareció ninguno de los dos se encontraba presente y la pantalla donde mostraba a sus homólogos se había desactivado, todo volvería a ser como antes.

—Le echaremos de menos —comentó Yamamoto.

Los presentes asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

><p><em>~En el mundo de Tsunayoshi~<em>

Un humo rosado envolvió la sala donde se encontraban todos reunidos, cuando el humo se disipó pudieron ver a Tsunayoshi y Kyoya en perfectas condiciones. Los primeros en reaccionas fueron Haru, Kyoko, Chrome, I-pin, Lambo Fuuta, Luce y Aria quienes se abalanzaron sobre el Décimo y comprobaron que estuviera bien.

—Estamos bien —les aseguró Tsunayoshi—. Y siento haberos preocupado de esa forma, no volverá a suceder.

—Está bien, la próxima vez vigila más, ¿entendido? —Luce le soltó de su fuerte abrazo cuando Tsunayoshi asintió.

Una vez fuera de los mortales abrazos, Tsunayoshi se dirigió a los demás con una sonrisa y diciéndoles—: He vuelto —que fue respondido con miradas airadas y armas listas para ser usadas—. Supongo que no estás muy contentos —rió nerviosamente mientras empezaba a alegrase—, pero todo puede arreglarse si dialogamos… ¡Gyaah! —Tsunayoshi empezó a correr cuando sus amigos, compañeros y figuras fraternas empezaron a atacarle.

—¡Vuelve aquí! —gritaron al unísono siguiendo a su Jefe.

—Todo vuelve a ser como era —dijo Fon satisfecho siendo corroborado por asentimientos de quienes observaban el espectáculo.

::0::

**Un mismo chico, misma familia, mismos amigos, mismo destino, pero distinta vida.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Lo siento mucho, prometí subirlo la semana pasada pero no lo hice. En mí defensa he empezado a estudiar y estoy arreglándome los horarios y todo lo que respecta a mis estudios para poder sacar un poco de tiempo para poder escribir mis historias.

Sin más voy a responder a los reviews:

Los del capítulo 13

Katekyo1827R27X27 (Gracias a ti por leerlos y de comentarlos, el saber que hay gente que lo hace me motiva mucho para seguir con mis proyectos aunque tarde en actualizar)

sumireko (me alegro mucho que te guste~)

bianchixgokudera25 (me alegro que te gustase, y sobre ese trozo que quieres que te diga, todos los padres siempre encuentran alguna que otra pega a las parejas de sus hijos, ¿o no? xD Okis y lo siento, estoy ocupada pero en cuanto lo tenga todo más o menos organizado de nuevo me pasaré y dejaré mi huella (?))

Los del capítulo 14:

Katekyo1827R27X27 (Lo siento pero no estaba para humor de escribir un lemon, pero un día de estos puedo reescribir el capítulo e incluir el lemon… nunca se sabe *Nyanko se encoje de hombros* Me alegra que te gustase y esa idea sería una buena alternativa para la escena… bueno, gracias a ti por leer el capítulo y dejar comentario)

mitsu-chan-27 (Me parece que eso no va a suceder… puede que haga como… no sé un One-shot donde especifique más en la relación y en como termina atándole… pero no prometo nada…)

sumireko (me alegra que te gustase y me da que no acertaste aunque mi tentación estaba entre dejarla en la habitación de Hibari, Lambo o donde la he puesto al final, me ha parecido que este lugar era el más indicado…)

Nos leemos en el epílogo.


	16. Epílogo

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Ese soy yo?!<strong>

**Epílogo **

**Volvamos a empezar.**

* * *

><p>Todo había sido un caos horrible, desde que llegó y empezó a hacer de las suyas, hasta que su homologo quiso entrar en el juego. La suerte de todo es que había salido bien, más o menos. La parte difícil fue cuando volvieron a su mundo, nada más llegar había sido rodeado por todos sus amigos, había recibido abrazos, besos, reprimendas e incluso golpes.<p>

Los días después de ese habían sido bastante normales, podría decirse que habían sido hasta aburridos, pero menos mal que él había conseguido un pequeño recuerdo del otro mundo, un recuerdo con el que se divertiría de lo lindo.

—Tsunayoshi, durante cuánto tiempo seguirás observando esas fotografías —le reclamaba Kyoya al sentirse ignorado por unas imágenes que mostraban a bebés.

—No lo entiendes, Kyoya. Esto… —Tsuna señaló a las fotografías—… es un tesoro el cual no puedo perder.

Kyoya suspiró mientras seguía observando a su pareja que estaba encantado con las imágenes obtenidas de la otra dimensión.

—Y qué piensas hacer con ellas.

Tsuna le sonrió con malicia y le contestó—: Con ellas, mí querido Kyoya, obtendremos al fin nuestras merecidas y ansiadas vacaciones —y acto seguido se echó a reír.

—Vacaciones… tú tutor no va a permitirlas.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí. ¿Tú crees qué él estará dispuesto a que yo vaya mostrando esto por cualquier lugar? —le preguntó mostrándole la fotografía donde salía el Reborn en forma de bebé.

—Como vayas enseñándola va a enojarse e intentará matarte —le advirtió.

—O puede que acceda a hacer cualquier cosa que le pida~

Tsuna salió dando saltitos de la recepción de la escuela y tarareando una canción mientras se dirigía a clase, cosa que hizo que su pareja suspirara. Cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, no había nadie que pudiese quitárselo, pero… si su plan resultaba… tendrían unas vacaciones de verdad.

::0::

Ya en casa, Tsuna estaba acompañado con todos sus guardianes, incluidos Giannini, Spanner y Shoichi, sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión mientras esperaban a que el asesino a sueldo se presentase.

Habían pasado tres cuartos de hora hasta que Reborn decidió presentarse y al entrar en el salón se llevó una gran sorpresa –que no mostró– al ver a todos los menores reunidos. Cuando Tsuna volteó a verle, decidió que la sonrisa que le estaba mostrando no le gustaba nada.

—Reborn~ Tengo que pedirte un favor.

Tsuna se levantó del sillón y se acercó a su tutor seguido de todos los presentes.

—¿Qué es?

—Aquí.

El Décimo le enseñó la fotografía del Reborn bebé.

—Qué demonios… entrégamela ahora —Reborn alargó el brazo e intento arrebatarle la imagen a su alumno.

—No —Tsuna la alejó de su alcance—. Antes que nada… quiero algo a cambio de la fotografía.

Eso no le gustó a su tutor, era _él_ el que hacía los chantajes, era _él _el que manipulaba la vida de su alumno, era _él _el único que podía vanagloriarse de haber hecho llorar a miles de personas por su mera presencia. Y ahora, un mocoso que era su cargo le estaba haciendo esto.

Su enojo no tenía límites.

—¿Me estás chantajeando, Tsuna?

—Yo no usaría esa palabra tan fea, pero si a ti te agrada… entonces, sí, te estoy chantajeando —Tsuna se sentía grande, era la primera vez que podría salirse con la suya—. A cambio de la foto, queremos vacaciones.

—¿Piensas que por una estúpida e inútil fotografía vais a poder iros de vacaciones? —preguntó escéptico.

—¿No podemos ir? —Tsuna hizo un mohín que le sacó una sonrisa victoriosa a Reborn—. Entonces, se la enseñaré a Nello-nii o a Verde-san, seguro que se reirán a carcajadas si te ven en este estado, también podré comercializarla entre miembros de la alianza y entre muchas de tus fans y amantes.

A Reborn eso le sentó como si un balde de agua fría le cayese encima. Su estúpido alumno no podía enseñársela a su rival en todo y a la persona que más odiaba… ¿verdad?

Pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Tsuna le decía todo lo contrario. «Maldito mocoso, tiene pensado enseñarla a esos dos», pensó airado.

—Muy bien —cedió—. Os vais de vacaciones —ni él podía creerse que estaba dejando que su alumno ganase.

—¡Genial!

La sala estalló en gritos de alegría y felicitaciones hacia Tsuna por haberlo logrado, eso hizo que el orgullo de Reborn se empequeñeciera por haber sido ganado pero a la vez sentía que su orgullo crecía al ver que su alumno estaba aprendiendo a coaccionar a gente como él.

—Y dónde queréis ir.

La sonrisa que recibió como respuesta de todos hizo que una pequeña parte de él se arrepintiera de dejarles hacer, pero otra parte más grande quería ver que tenía planeado su cargo.

::0::

Eran vacaciones, podía hacer el vago tanto como quisiese y olvidarse de una vez que su homologo había estado entre ellos y que era un pervertido de cuidado. Menos mal que a él no le juzgaban de cómo era el otro que si no…

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Dame-Tsuna? —apareció Reborn dándole una patada en la cabeza y derribando a su estudiante.

—¡Ow! ¿Por qué has de ser tan animal? —le preguntó sobándose el golpe.

—No estarás pensando en hacer el vago durante todas las vacaciones, ¿verdad? —Reborn ignoró por completo a Tsuna, eso ya era algo normal no entendía el por qué seguía preguntándoselo. Su trabajo es entrenarle y como tal, debe enseñarle a estar siempre alerta—. Por cierto Tsuna —el aludido le miró—, ¿no irás a ver a Hibari?

Tsuna se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Po-Por qué debería hacerlo?

Reborn abrió la boca para responderle por ser tan Dame pero una voz conocida se le adelantó.

—Porque es tú pareja y has de darle atención, ¿podrías ser por eso?

Tsuna y Reborn voltearon hacia la voz encontrándose con el otro Tsuna.

—¡HIIII! ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Lambo ha vuelto hacerlo!?

Tsuna se rió con ganas y se acercó a Tsuna junto a Kyoya y el resto de sus guardianes y amigos.

—No que va, hemos venido de vacaciones.

Tsuna y Reborn posaron sus orbes sobre la otra Décima Generación y no se sorprendieron mucho, todos eran muy parecidos, puede que algo más calmados en comparación a la última vez que les vieron.

—¿Estáis de vacaciones? —preguntó cuando la información le fue procesada.

—Sí —le sonrió a Tsuna—. Espero que seas un buen anfitrión~

—¡HIIII! ¡No pude ser! —Tsuna se desmayó ante la atenta mirada de la otra Décima Generación.

—Jajaja, este Tsuna es muy divertido, ¿verdad? —el homologo de Yamamoto se rió con ganas, haciendo suspirar a la mano derecha que no podía creerse lo que veía.

Reborn por el contrario sonrió, aunque había algo que no le encajaba. ¿Cómo había conseguido tener unas vacaciones? Se conocía y él _nunca_ les daba vacaciones a sus alumnos. Antes morían de cansancio.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Y se terminó~! Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este fic *inserta música de fondo* Es hora de despedirlo y poner el 'Complete'.

Se que muchas esperabais ver algo de interacción entre Tsuna y Hibari en el epílogo y no la he puesto sencillamente porque haré un omake sobre la interacción entre ellos más adelante, ahora, de momento, quiero organizarme con mis estudios y mis fics que lo tengo algo… buff… que se me acumulan las cosas, por eso una vez lo tenga todo bien organizado haré el omake y lo subiré.

Respondiendo a los reviews:

bianchixgokudera25 (muchas gracias~ ya me ha dicho mucho sobre más acción… pero me pregunto… ¿qué tipo de acción? *tono sugerente* xD Me alegra que te haya gustado y nos leemos en mis otros fics, en cuanto los actualize xP)

Muchas gracias a todas los seguidoras (y si hay, seguidores) de '¡¿Ese soy yo?!' lectoras (y si hay, lectores) y comentaristas. También he de agradeceros la infinita paciencia que me habéis tenido, y espero que sigáis teniendo con mi persona.

Nos leemos en mis otros fics.


	17. Omake

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**N/A: **El Omake sobre la relación de Tsuna y Hibari, sé que he dicho que esperaría a tener todo organizado pero estoy inspirada y he de escribirlo en este mismo instante sino podéis morir esperándome xD No sé si va a gustar pero a mí me gusta como me ha salido~

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**Era tan difícil.**

* * *

><p>El principio de su relación era tan complicada, era tan difícil, era tan desesperante, era imposible poder seguirle el ritmo a Hibari. No sabía nunca como comportarse a su alrededor, por no hablar que él mismo era tímido y que su pareja era antisocial… una gran asociación, por cierto.<p>

No sabía como hacer que su relación evolucionase a más, los días que había pasado en casa de Hibari fueron… pasables, a falta de una palabra que lo describiera mejor. Se habían hecho la ley de hielo por el simple hecho de estar enojados con Tsunayoshi, por el simple hecho de haber sido manipulados de una forma tan exageradamente notoria, por el simple hecho de no haber sabido salir de la red que entre Tsunayoshi y Reborn habían tejido para manipularles a su antojo…

…y había funcionado, habían sido sus marionetas durante un tiempo indefinido.

Después de que Hibari le hubiera visto intentando tener relaciones con su homologo todo había dado un giro de 180 grados, de repente Hibari le reclamaba como suyo y aunque ciertamente estaba encantado, luego todo empezó a encajar, no era más que un sustituto de Tsunayoshi, por mucho que Hibari le hubiera dicho que no lo era, él no terminaba de creérselo, sino, ¿a santo de qué empezaba a querer monopolizarle?

Por eso su relación se había distanciado un poco, pero sólo un poco porque Hibari se ocupaba de mantener a las piñas –léase Mukuro– bien lejos para que no se fijara en otro que no fuera él mismo.

A su manera era lindo… retorcidamente lindo, pero no dejaba de ser lindo… aunque podría mejorar al mostrar afecto porque Hibari era de los de—: Ven a la sala de recepción a la hora del receso y no llegues tarde —para, llegada la hora acordada, estar encerrado ahí dándose placer mutuamente o simplemente estar en la compañía del otro.

Al mes de estar juntos ya podían llamar lo que tenían relación… o algo por el estilo, la actitud de Hibari hacia Tsuna no había cambiado mucho, si llegaba tarde era mordido hasta la muerte, si rompía alguna regla era mordido hasta la muerte, si se relacionaba con otros herbívoros que no fueran sus amigos también era mordido hasta la muerte –aunque en esta ocasión también salían heridos con los que se relacionaba–, pero luego, en la intimidad de la sala de recepción o cuando estaban los dos solos en casa del Guardián de la Nube, este le recompensaba el dolor infringido con extrañas muestras de cariño.

Su relación no avanzaba a pasos agigantados como muchas hacían, más bien parecía que daban un paso hacia adelante y dos hacia atrás. Pero aunque su relación fuese tan difícil, estaba seguro que un día de estos llegaría al mismo grado que en la que se encontraba su homologo con el homologo de Hibari.

Estaba convencido que un día de estos Hibari le mostraría a todo el mundo que él le pertenece y sino pues… ya se encargaría él mismo de hacerlo notar. No por nada iba a ser el Décimo Vongola, si no empezaba con aclarar la relación que tenía con quien quería compartir su vida… ¿cómo iba a manejar ser el jefe de tanta gente?

Seguramente eso sería más difícil que la relación que mantenían.


End file.
